The Uncertain Future
by DragonKnight - Beta 26
Summary: ExS Eragon and Saphira have left Alagaesia behind, and all those they've ever known and loved. Yet, as they work through their despair and loneliness, as well as rebuilding the Riders and the wild dragons, the Eldunari decide to grant the dragon and Rider one last gift...but will it be what they truly want? What will their new future together hold? Rated M for mature romance.
1. Drifiting Away

**A/N: After finally reading _Inheritance _and its bittersweet ending, the inspiration and idea for this story hit me like a freight train. I am ready to tackle my first ExS fic. **

**That being said, a few points first. Anyone who has not read _Inheritance_ yet, I strongly recommend doing so. Not only are there obvious plot spoilers here, but to properly understand the context and atmosphere of the story one should read the book. Not to mention any IC fan should read the final book regardless...**

**Secondly, to any of my loyal and treasured readers of _Blood of a Dragon_ who may be reading this, fear not. I am NOT abandoning that fic. I have been sidetracked by both _Inheritance _and _Skyrim,_ as well as a certain _other _fandom thanks to my fellow BOTP members (yeah, I'm looking at _you _Dux...) and have gotten behind on my writing, and for that I sincerly apologize. **

**And even though I am now starting a new story, I WILL continue writing it. There is still much I have planned for _Blood, _and now that I am "back in the groove", I will be able to focus more on said stories, not to mention now that I have withdrawn from school, I have much more time on my hands. Please bear with me, and I shall endeavor to get into a regular-update routine for both this and my other story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the _Inheritance Cycle,_ its characters, or any other work of Christopher Paolini. If I did, I would not have left such a disappointing "conclusion" to the books. (I mean _seriously_._...?_ Could you have left any more loose ends and 'what-happened nexts'? Not even a tiny epilogue? You basically left everything about the characters future a complete blank! And poor Saphira! How is _that_ any way to end the series? *rage*)**

**(*deep breath*)**

**Sorry...I'm okay. Really.**

**Anyway...**

* * *

><p>The only sound that came to Eragon's ears was the gentle sliding of the water across the <em>Talita'<em>s bow. He leaned against the railing of the elven ship and gazed out beyond the boat's prow, into the great unknown lands that lay before them. There was no conversation, no singing from the elves near the rear of the boat, for there was really nothing to say. Even Saphira was silent within her own thoughts, but Eragon did not blame her. They had left Alagaesia behind, and along with it, everyone they ever knew...and loved. Eragon could feel the sadness in his chest as he relayed the final moments he spent with Arya over and over again in his head.

Yet, despite how much it hurt, he could not help but feel that Saphira was the more broken hearted of the two. He had spent months and months chasing after Arya, trying to tame his wild passion for the elven princess. Saphira had but scant days with another dragon that she had developed a relationship with, only to have to leave him behind as they sailed away. After all that time of hoping and wishing for the mate she never dreamed to have, only getting to spend mere days with him at last hurt her more than she was letting on. Eragon never asked her about Firnen, nor did he even try to comfort her on the matter. The heartbreak he felt from her was just too great, and he did not want to constantly remind her of her loss.

Eragon had spoken shortly with Blodhgarm briefly about his saddened dragoness, but the furry elf merely stated that perhaps when one of the many eggs they now carried hatched, Saphira may find love again. Eragon said nothing aloud, but inside, he knew it may very well be a great while before they finally found a safe place where they could begin to rebuild the dragon race. He wanted a place like Vroengard; somewhere isolated from the world, both physically and spatially. A place where they could allow the dragons to breed and grow in safety and seclusion, without any interference from the outside world. Yet, if such a place even existed where they were going, who knew how long it would take to find it?

Sighing to no one in particular, Eragon laid his head in his arms as he watched the water roll by the side of the ship. They had been sailing along this river for almost two full days now, and there was naught but vast, barren plains in all directions. The odd hill or bramble of bushes passed by, the occasional group of trees. Animals came to the river here and there to drink and gaze at the strange object that floated by, but that was about it. He wondered if this river truly lead somewhere, or if it merely wound on indefinitely through nothingness.

Turning his gaze to the mid-deck of the ship, the young Rider watched Saphira as she curled up in a sunny spot on the deck, dozing the day away. At times, she flew overhead as they sailed, or ventured off into the plains to hunt. The pair flew together once, but found they really had nothing to say. Other than the Eldunari and the eggs that they traveled with, hidden in their pockets of magic, there was not much to talk about. Even the elves where silent for most of the day. Yes, silence had become a constant companion on their journey.

But, unbeknownst to Eragon, not _everyone_ was merely sitting in silent contemplation. Within their cocoon of magical concealment, the Eldunari were deep in discussion about a very important topic. _Do you think he is ready? _a disembodied voice of a female dragon asked.

_I cannot say, _Umaroth answered. _But look at them. This voluntary exodus from their – our – home is painful for all. Not to mention what they left behind. What we offer could bring them the happiness they deserve._

_And it could also make things harder for them in the future, _Glaedr said carefully. There was a collective silence among the multitude of ancient dragons, as every single one of them pondered the decision they had made.

_True, but the choice will ultimately be his, _Umaroth said finally. _We all decided this is what we want to give him, for all that he has done. He – **they** - deserve nothing less. Whether he accepts or not, is up to him._

One by one, each of the long dead dragons agreed. Now that they were unanimous in their plans, there was but one thing left to do. As the sapphire dragoness roused herself from the deck and took off in an afternoon hunt, they knew the time was now.

_Eragon?_ Umaroth called. The young Rider looked up from his spot at the railing, and gazed towards the 'empty' patch of air where the gathered Eldunari resided. _We wish to speak with you – in private. _

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, short and not a lot happened here, I know. But this is just basically the intro setting for the story, a way to lay the foundation/atmosphere for what is to come. The next chapters will have more content, as I have planned out the first several chapters today instead of focusing on my job while I was at work...lol. **


	2. Choices of the Heart

_Eragon?_ Umaroth called. The young Rider looked up from his spot at the railing, and gazed towards the 'empty' patch of air where the gathered Eldunari resided. _We wish to speak with you – in private. _

Puzzled by the odd request, Eragon turned to briefly watch Saphira fly away, then focused his attention on Umaroth and the others, shielding his mind from all else. __Yes, Ebrithil? __He shot a quick look to Blodhgarm and the other elves at the rear of the vessel, but they paid him no mind. Their words were between only them.

__The others and I, __Umaroth began, __have something we wanted to discuss with you. Something of great importance to both you and Saphira. __

__What is it? __Eragon asked, a slight twinge of nervousness entering his mind. Through their mental link, he could feel the apprehension coming from Umaroth...no, coming from _all_ of them. That made him even more nervous and curious as to what they could want. The cool breeze drifting across the water gave him a small chill at his back.

There was a pause before Umaroth spoke again. __All of us wish you to know how grateful we are for what you have done, not just for Alagaesia, but for our race as well. Thanks to you, the dragons will live once again. __

__Um...you're welcome? __Eragon said slowly. His confusion was increasing by the moment. The dragons within the Eldunari were clearly bothered by something. Umaroth seemed...unsure of his words, as if he were trying to work up the courage to say what he really meant. __Umaroth? Is something wrong?__

If he still had his lungs, Eragon was sure that the ancient dragon would have let out a long sigh. __No, Eragon, its just...difficult to put into words. __There was another pause as Eragon felt the old dragon steady himself. _You remember at Vroengard, I told you that it was we who gave you the speed and stregnth you now possess during the Blood-Oath Celebration? _

The youth nodded. _Aye, the spectral being you worked your magic through said it was 'the gift of the dragons, so that I may do what I must'._

__That is true,__ _however..._Umaroth hesitated once more. _Eragon, that was not our full gift. The physical abilities you now possess were part of it, yes, but there is more. Something we feel you rightly deserve after all you have done. _

The young Rider was startled. What more could they offer that had not already come to pass? Galbatorix was dead, Murtagh and Thorn were free, and he, Saphira, and all of their friends were alive and well. Now they were on their way to rebuild the dragon race and restart the order of the Riders. What else could they want? For a moment, Eragon's thoughts flashed back to Arya and Firnen, but he pushed them away, the hurt was still too fresh. __I...I am honored, Master. But what could you possibly want to give me? Saphira and I are alive and free, what more do we need?__

The old dragon chuckled in his head. __That statement in itself is your answer, Eragon. We know the pain you both have felt these past few days, a pain that is not likely to vanish anytime soon. You cannot tell me everything is well for you.__

Eragon's eyes fell to the deck as Umaroth's words stung. Images of Arya, Roran, Nasuada and all the others flashed behind his eyes, and tears threatened to well up again. __Aye, that is true. __He steeled himself and pushed the pain away once more. __But you have not answered my question. After all that Saphira and I have done, what do we need that we do not already have? Alagaesia is free, and the war is over, and your race will live again. Is that in itself not reward enough?__

__Eragon, you cannot truly understand the scope of what you have done for us, __Umaroth said gently. __Even though we and the Riders took steps to preserve the future of our kind, we knew that there was always a chance that it may never come. Despite our help and your determination, there was no guarantee you would defeat Galbatorix, and our race may never get the chance to be reborn. __A warm sense of pride mingled with joy emanated from the ancient dragons and enveloped Eragon. __Yet, against all odds, you did it. You gave us the chance to walk this world once more. You have given us a future. Mere words could never properly express what that means to us...all of us. __

Eragon felt the tips of his ears burn at the praise from the dragons, and his gaze fell to the deck once again, a small smile tugging at his lips. __Your words hearten me, Ebrithil. But I still think I deserve no gift. I only did what needed done. Anyone else would have done the same in my place. __

__Even so, the fact remains that our kind is in your debt, Eragon. Which is why we have decided to give you the gift we have chosen. __Knowing that he wouldn't be able to persuade them otherwise, Eragon relented, and humbly agreed to their offer.

__Eragon Shadeslayer, __Umaroth began, his voice heavy with both emotion and joy.__What you have done for the race of dragons is a debt that can never be properly repaid. You have fought and sacrificed much to ensure our freedom from Galbatorix and given the dragons hope for the future of our race. Everything you have done, has been for us. From the moment you touched Saphira's egg, your life has been dedicated to the dragons. __The ancient dragon paused, and gathered himself fully. __To that end, there is only gift we could think to give you that would truly express what your deeds mean to us. ____Each one of us has decided and agreed upon this gift. __

Eragon felt himself lean in closer, his stomach knotted at the suspense. What could they possibly mean?

__Eragon, __Umaroth said, this time in a barely audible whisper_. ___We wish to offer you the chance to be a part of our future...to be one of us.__

The Rider's breath caught in his throat. They couldn't actually mean...that...could they? __What...what are you saying? __he managed to force out.

__Your final gift, Eragon...is to ____**become**____ a dragon.__

If he had not been holding onto the rail in a white-knuckled death grip, Eragon was sure he would have fallen over due to shock. Even so, he sagged to the side, his legs failing him in his surprise. His mind whirled with hundreds of different thoughts and emotions as he tried to digest what Umaroth and the other Eldunari had just told him. They were offering him – him, Eragon Shadeslayer – the gift of becoming a dragon? The very idea of it was mind-blowing. Immediately his mind raced to try and come up with an appropriate response. In the end, all he could manage was: __Are you serious?__

__Completely, __Umaroth answered with a light laugh. __There is nothing else that could truly express our gratitude. And if we may say, this is a gift that we think would undoubtedly bring both you and Saphira great happiness. __

__But...__Eragon stammered. __That makes no sense!__

__I beg your pardon? __The old dragon asked, taken aback. That was not the response they had been expecting.

__If I were to become a dragon, who would train the next generation of Riders? Is that not what I am destined to do? __Eragon asked, dumbfounded at the reality of the claims of the Eldunari. __And for that matter, how would that bring Saphira and I happiness? __A stray thought entered his mind, but he threw it away almost instantly. __Forgive me, all of you, for your offer is...well, amazing...but I cannot understand why you offer this to me. __Eragon willed his racing mind and heart to calm down, before he hyperventilated.

__Are you saying you have no wish to be a dragon? __Glaedr asked, speaking up for the first time.

The youth held his tongue for a moment, and allowed himself to think. His mind wandered back to times where he would lay next to Saphira, and marvel at her form. The majesty, the grace...a dragon was certainly the most noble of all creatures, worthy of envy from any other race. As he examined his own thoughts and memories, Eragon realized that the idea had occurred to him on more than one occasion. But that was before everything that had happened in the past months happened. __I would be lying if I said did not...__he finally admitted.

__Then, what? __Umaroth inquired. __Do you not think this a worthy gift?__

__No! I mean it is! I mean...I guess...I'm just trying to understand. __Eragon slumped against the railing. __What you offer is indescribable. Is it even possible?__

__Yes, but it is not without its dangers, __Umaroth admitted. __In our current state, we cannot wield the magic ourselves. That would be up to you. We can provide the energy and the spell, but it is you who would ultimately make it happen. The energy required is almost beyond imagination, but it ____**is **____possible. __

Dozens of questions raced about Eragon's mind. Where did they learn this spell? Was it an old, closely guarded secret of the Riders? Could this truly be possible? If so, what would become of him and Saphira? The others? Would it be permanent? What of the new Riders and dragons? Could he abandon his duties for the sake of his own desires?

Did he want this?

Eragon finally decided that he needed more information. There had to be more to this than it simply being a "gift". The ramifications of this were...hard to imagine. __Why do you offer this to me? __he asked again. __What makes me so worthy of such an honor?__

__As we have said; what you have done for us can never truly be repaid, __Glaedr answered. __In this, we can at least grant you a gift worthy of all you have done. __

__But what of the Riders?__

__Eragon, __Umaroth chuckled. __Obviously we understand the importance of you being able to train the new Riders. Did you think we didn't? __Eragon chose to remain silent, and let the old dragon continue. __We ____**have**____ thought this through, young one. ____When the time comes, you would need to retake human form, in order to tutor and teach those under you. But you would not be training every minute of every day now would you? Furthermore, how long will it be until you find a new home for the Riders and dragons? Do you not deserve to be happy until then? And after, should you not be allowed to live as you please, when not training the new Riders?__

__Perhaps, __Eragon relented. __Still, this gift...it seems too terrific for one person. I do not believe I deserve it. __

__You may not think so, but ____**we **____do, __Glaedr hummed. __But, in all honesty Eragon...this gift is not just for you alone. You did not accomplish all these things by yourself. This gift is for Saphira as well. __

__Saphira?__ Eragon turned his attention away from the space the Eldunari were and looked over towards the mid-deck. He jumped when he saw that Saphira had returned from her hunt and now lay on the deck, cleaning her claws. He had been so absorbed in the discussion with Umaroth and the others, he had not even felt her return. Eragon made sure his mind was sealed off tightly from her. It hurt to do so, but he was unsure of how this conversation would affect her, and did not want to take the risk.

__Yes, __Umaroth said gently. __She has given and sacrificed just as much as you have during your struggles...if not more. __Eragon understood what the ancient dragon meant, but was still unsure of the implications if he should become a dragon with Saphira.

Once more, the obvious thought came to him, but he pushed it away again. To think of himself and Saphira that way was hard to do. Yes, he loved her with all his heart; she was the other half of his very soul after all, and she meant the world to him. But to even consider that they might...no, that simply didn't make sense. The bond they shared was not of that nature, and he was sure she would think the same. More so, how could he even propose such a thing, especially considering what she had gone through in the past weeks?

But...could it happen? He thought long and hard about everything he felt towards Saphira. He went back in his mind to every time they had shared together, every thought, every emotion. The thrill he got when they flew together. The joy he felt when he saw her every morning. The laughter they shared. The warmth that spread through him when they touched both mind and body.

He thought about how he saw her, and then the way he saw Arya. Just the thought of the elf princess made his blood boil and the pain and lust returned in equal parts. Looking back, he tried to remember what is what like before he knew Arya, before he thought he knew what love felt like. He had to know for sure. The time he and Saphira played in the water at Leona Lake, or flying through the Spine. Walking through the woods in Carvahall with the small dragoness in his arms. The memories brought a small smile to his face. The way he felt when they were one, the rush of emotions, the way she looked with her scales alight in the morning sun. The odd jealousy he felt went she swooned over Glaedr... ...wait...did he really mean that? Was it possible...could he actually...have...

He shook himself and decided to voice his concerns. __Ebrithil, what you propose...I don't know how that would affect things between Saphira and I. It would just...complicate matters. She and I...__He took a deep breath. __We could never be like that, __he finally decided.__It simply is not meant to be. We are Rider and Dragon. Whats more; she had a serious relationship with Firnen, and then had it ripped away from her. I can't...To put her through that...no, I couldn't.__

A new voice arose from the multitude of the dragons' consciousnesses. __Your words truly come from your heart, young Shadeslayer, __a soothing female voice said. __Greetings Eragon. My name is Alyssia. __Her warm and gentle mind brushed against his.

__An honor, __he murmured.

__I know that you would never hurt Saphira, Eragon,__ Alyssia continued. __But do you not care for her? Do you not wish her to be happy?__

__Of course! __Eragon burst out without hesitation.

__Then ask yourself this: what would make her happier? To wait for the eggs to hatch in the hopes she may one day find love again, a task that will take an untold amount of time, all the while mourning the loss of Firnen? Or the chance to be with another of her kind in the flesh, here and now, as a companion to ease her loneliness? __Alyssia's voice was calm and understanding, but he could hear the strength and desire behind her words.

As this truth sunk in, Eragon leaned back against the railing once more, and thought about Alyssia's words. If there was one thing in this world that meant the most to him, it was Saphira, and her happiness. When she hurt, he hurt. Their feelings were one, both the good and the bad. It was what made them who they were, _what_ they were. He would do anything he could to make sure she was happy. And if that meant being there for her in a way she needed most...

__We may not feel that way towards each other, __he thought to himself. __But that doesn't mean it wouldn't make her happy. After all, she would do the same for me if it were possible. ____Still...__he couldn't ignore the possibility of it becoming more, and his thoughts returned to what he had contemplated earlier. Did he honestly see Saphira that way? Did she? Then again, who said it had to be _that_ way? Why couldn't they just be friends like they are now, despite the fact that Eragon would be a dragon? Surely having another dragon around as a companion would make Saphira happy. And if it made her happy...

He turned around and leaned over the side of the ship, trying to calm himself with deep breaths. He could feel the minds of the Eldunari brushing against his, awaiting a response. __I just don't know, __he whispered. __There is so much that this could mean...its almost too much to consider. We have many years ahead of us, and this choice could alter our very relationship forever...for worse or better I cannot be certain.__ He hung his head and willed his body to stop shaking. Could he take that chance?

__I just don't know, __he repeated.

__We understand that this is no easy choice Eragon,__ Umaroth said softly_. ___You needn't feel like you have to answer right away. This is something that should be thought over. We just wanted to offer you the chance, as our gift to you. __

__I know,__ he sighed, and raised his eyes to stare out at the great empty plains around the ship. For a while he simply stood there, looking at everything and nothing all at once. He was so lost in thought, he didn't even notice Saphira get up and move closer to him. His mind was still sealed off from everything but the Eldunari, therefore when she tried to reach him, all she found were the iron walls around his mind. Curious as to what was going on, she leaned down and gently nosed his arm. Her young Rider yelped in surprise and whirled around to face her. __Saphira! __he gasped, and lowed the barriers around his mind so that they could speak.

__Eragon? __Her voice was soft, and filled with confusion. __Why did you have your mind closed? You seemed very...distant.__

He willed himself to calm down, lest she think something was wrong. __It's nothing Saphira. I was just deep in thought is all. __

__About what? __She cocked her head slightly.

Eragon stared at her for a moment, trying to come up with an answer. He knew he could never lie to her, but neither could he say what he had really been thinking about. __You, __he finally admitted with a shrug. It was the truth, just not the whole truth.

__Oh, __The dragoness lifted her head a bit in surprise. Then she let out a playful growl and nudged his stomach. __Nothing bad I hope, __she teased.

Despite himself, Eragon laughed, and gently pushed her nose away. __No, of course not. __

She waited patiently for a few moments, before letting out a bemused snort. __Well, are you going to tell me or not?__

__Definitely not, __he said, keeping what he was contemplating locked securely away from her probing touch.

Saphira let out another growl, this time one of annoyance. __What were you thinking about? Why do you keep things from me, Eragon? __

Eragon leaned in and placed a hand on her scaled cheek, and her growls stopped. __It's not that I mean to, Saphira. You know I could never hurt you. __He took a breath to relax. __It's just...there are certain things I don't think I'm ready to tell you...not yet. __

He could feel her displeasure and prepared himself for an onslaught of interrogation, but to his surprise, and relief, she relented. __Oh alright, __she groused. __I suppose I can let you keep your secrets...for now. __A small, mischievous gleam came to her eye, and her playful growl returned. __After all, we have plenty of time ahead. I ____**will**____ find out sooner or later.__

Eragon stroked her rough cheek and wrapped her mind with his, holding her with all the warmth and care he could, and her teasing growls stopped once again. She realized this was not a playing moment, and that Eragon was truly dealing with something important. That much she could tell from his feelings. __I will tell you...everything...when I am ready. I promise. __

Her large eyes softened, and she gave him a gentle lick on his neck. __I know you will, little one, __she said softly. __That's why I love you. __Eragon kept his hand on her cheek, and gently caressed the scales under his fingertips.

They held the others stare for a few long moments, her large sapphire eyes locked onto his dark brown. For an instant, its as if they were lost in each others gaze, seeing into the others very soul as well as their own, without even needing to touch minds. In those brief moments, lost in those vast pools of beautiful blue, Eragon found not one, but two answers he was looking for, and a slight smile of understanding crept across his face.

Saphira lifted her head away, and turned back towards her spot on the mid-deck, curling up to sleep once more. When Eragon finally took his gaze from her, he realized the sun was almost setting, darkness creeping across the featureless plains. His conversation with the Eldunari, and his long bouts of contemplation had taken up the rest of the day. Leaning back against the railing, the smile still on his face, Eragon turned his mind to Umaroth, Glaedr and the others once more, though his gaze remained solely on her. __I have made up my mind, __he said abruptly.

__Oh? __The surprise was evident in Umaroth's voice, as well as the sensation from the others. After seeing the young Rider so troubled by their offer, the ancient dragons were not expecting a response so soon. They feared maybe they had been too forward, and made a mistake in what they thought would bring the two the happiness they believed they needed. __And what is your answer, Eragon?__

Slowly, the smile grew a little wider.

__Yes.__

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Still not a lot happening, I know, this was mostly dialogue, but I'm getting there. As I develop more of the story and plot, I plan to make the chapters sufficiently longer and filled with more detail, setting, fluff, plot and what-have-you. I just don't want to put too much effort into describing countless things and/or characters that really don't add anything to the actual story. This is supposed to be an eventual romance, and such will be my focus...do I really need to spend a paragraph describing the way the water looks? **

**(Although, props to those who can write amazingly detailed works and still make their main story work. Bluefire? Fallen Dragonfly? Shout-out to you guys, you rock.)**

**But I digress. As I have said, this is my first EragonxSaphira story, and I am trying to make it worthy of such a label as I go. I appreciate any tips/thoughts/advice from those willing to give. Constructive criticism only, if you please.**


	3. The Gift

**A/N: Thanks to all those eager reviews already giving praise (even though it's only been two chapters, lol). I will try not to disappoint anyone, and strive to update on a regular basis. However, if I am a little late on my updates, _please_ be patient. Not only am I back to work full-time, but trying to write for three stories at once. Not only that, but I want to take my time with each entry for this story, make sure I'm happy with what I have written, as I want it to become a worthy ExS fic. **

* * *

><p>A week with a secret can be either a grueling wait, or a pleasurable torment. In Eragon's case, it happened to be both.<p>

The morning after his conversation with Umaroth and the other Eldunari, Eragon had awoken to find they no longer sailed down a river, but had entered what appeared to be a large sea. The shores disappeared to the north and south, and the horizon to the east was water as far as they could see. Even when Saphira took flight to find the distance across, she could not see the opposite shore.

While excited at the prospect of discovering a new and unknown land on the other side, Eragon privately cursed his luck. With him basically confined to the elven ship for the duration of their trek across the sea, it would be impossible for him and the Eldunari to proceed with the gift of Eragon becoming a dragon. The deck of the ship was just large enough for Saphira to stretch out, but _only_ just. More than one dragon simply wouldn't fit. So, Eragon was forced to wait until they made landfall before he could make the change. Thus was the source of his equal feelings of excitement and anxiety.

Despite making up his mind as to become a dragon, Eragon had not yet told Saphira. As much as he hated keeping a secret from her, there were several reasons why it was necessary. Firstly, he did not want to get her hopes up. Regardless about how she would feel about her Rider's upcoming change, being forced to wait a week could cause her to become as anxious and impatient as Eragon. Secondly, there was much Eragon had to learn before he would be ready to make his transformation.

The young Rider realized that while he would be given the body of a dragon, he had no clue as to how to use it. More over, a dragon's instincts and habits were about as different from a human as one could get. To this end, Umaroth and the others had agreed than in addition to giving him he body of a dragon, Eragon would need to access their ancestral memories and natural instincts if he was to be able to function properly.

Or, as Eragon put it, "How much of a fool will I look like if I cannot even use my own wings?"

So, since there was essentially nothing else to do but watch the open sea pass by, the Eldunari had begun introducing the necessary knowledge into Eragon's mind. By bringing him into their own memories of their lives, they had shown him what if would feel like to possess the body of a dragon, from using the tail to stabilize flight, to learning to feel the new muscles that would move his wings.

Certain things, though, Eragon would simply have to get used to as he went, like a dragon's natural instincts. There was simply no way to accurately describe what one could expect to _feel_ when the time came, there were just to many scenarios and 'what-ifs' for it to be properly explained. Grudgingly accepting this, Eragon nevertheless tried to absorb as much information as he could about everything else pertaining to a dragon's life.

Of course, seeing as how finding out that Eragon had somehow come to possess their ancestral memories and other knowledge about dragons would cause her serious confusion, Eragon was forced to seal of a portion of his mind from Saphira once again. It hurt deeply, but he was adamant about not causing her any discomfort about the subject until he could reveal everything to her all at once. That is, as soon as they found land.

_Ugh, how large can this sea **possibly **be? _Eragon groused on the morning of the sixth day. Even though learning the ins and outs of being a dragon was fascinating, the rest of the time was spent mindlessly staring out into the distance, or pacing the deck. Eragon had considered asking the Eldunari to grant him the change now, just so he could have something to do.

_Peace, Eragon, _Umaroth chuckled. _You'll get to surprise her soon enough. Although, a surprise like this may be worth waiting for, hmm? _The youth gave a slight blush at the elder dragon's implied meaning and refocused his gaze elsewhere.

In regards to his inner turmoil from the other day regarding his relationship with Saphira, and how it might be affected by this change, Eragon had comes to term with his feelings on the matter. Despite the obvious implications of his becoming a dragon, Eragon was doing this for Saphira's happiness and companionship, nothing more. Whatever feelings may or may not exist between them was not his reasoning for making this decision. He was doing this to give her a companion and negate some of her lonesomeness, even though the proud dragon would never admit to it. Having another dragon to spend time with on this venture would definitely make Saphira happy, and that was all Eragon cared about. Anything else was just over-thinking the matter. They were friends after all..._close _friends...but nothing more. And Eragon was sure Saphira would agree.

As Eragon let his gaze lazily roam the deck of the ship, he narrowed his eyes when they fell upon Blodhgarm and the other elves. Obviously, they would have to be told of this arrangement as well, as having Eragon turn into a dragon randomly would be sure to cause a commotion. Speaking with Umaroth and the others on this, it had been decided that the Eldunari would explain the situation to the elves once they had made landfall, and Eragon was preparing for the transformation. Even though the elves had come to respect the young Rider greatly, it would still be uncomfortable to try and explain that he was to receive such a fantastic gift from the dragons. Umaroth agreed that he and the other Eldunari would be the ones to break the news to Blodhgarm and his kin, as they would be less likely to question the wisdom coming from the old dragons themselves.

Scrubbing the boredom from his face, Eragon made his way over to his dozing dragoness. All this thinking was starting to give him a headache. He sat down beside Saphira's head and started scratching her neck absentmindedly. She gave a small rumble of contentment and arched her neck slightly, so as to give him better access. A small sigh escaped her, and she began to hum.

_I don't even have to ask anymore, _she thought to herself happily. Even if Eragon had been rather distant these last couple days, he never forgot to come over and spend some time just sitting with her. It reminded her of the days when they were just staring their adventure; when it had been just them and Brom. No great battles, no heavy allegiances, no duty to the war. Just a dragon and her Rider. Looking back now, Saphira missed those days.

Eragon gave a small chuckle as he swore Saphira began to purr. He edged one of his fingers underneath a patch of scales on her neck, and the sound increased. _You're getting too good at that, _she mused.

_Maybe I just like seeing you powerless under my control, _he teased, leaning against her neck. _A mighty dragoness, tamed by a mere scratch...Oh, the tales that could be sung!_

Saphira snorted in amusement, then raised her head to look him in the eye. _Careful, Eragon. This 'tame dragoness' just may find a new use for __**you**__ as a pillow..._

_You wouldn't dare._

The only response he got was a slow blink, and he felt a trickle of mischievous glee echo across their link. He quickly and nonchalantly moved away from her claws, and Saphira gave a small rumbling chuckle.

* * *

><p>As the sun crept over the horizon on the seventh day since leaving the river, a blurry smudge became visible in the distance. Eragon was pulled from his state of not-sleep by a sharp nudge from Saphira's snout. <em>Eragon, look! <em>The force of her nudge, and the apparent eagerness in her voice, brought him back to the land of the conscious. Wiping the last remnants of fatigue from his eyes, he joined her in staring out across the water.

_Is that what I think it is?_

With a happy roar, Saphira jumped off the deck and into the air to get a better look. The force from her powerful legs rocked the ship slightly and Eragon staggered to the rail, straining to see. There was indeed something in the distance – something that looked wonderfully like land.

_It is! _Saphira crowed from above. _Land!_

With a whoop, Eragon ran over the deck of the ship to join Blodhgarm and the other elves to inform them of the news. Naturally, they were more reserved that the young Rider in terms of their emotions, but the tell-tale gleam of excitement was present in their eyes. They began talking amongst themselves, wondering aloud what might be waiting for them.

Returning to the rail, Eragon extended his mind to Saphira and she lowered her barriers to envelop him in her presence. Through her eyes, Eragon could clearly see the beginnings of terrestrial features along the distant land mass. Even though it was still a good half-day's sail away, it was getting closer by the minute. Saphira and Eragon were able to pick out small hills and plains nearest the shore, extending eastward and inland. Eragon could feel Saphira's curiosity at the possibility of new and exotic prey to hunt, and he couldn't help but chuckle. He mirrored her excitement, but deep in a sealed corner of his mind, he knew it was for a different reason. The time for their gift was almost upon them.

Using him and Saphira as their eyes, Umaroth and the other Eldunari shared the anticipation of Eragon as the new land and their self-imposed deadline approached. The old dragons conferred with one another intensely, going over every last detail of the upcoming trial that would be Eragon's gift. As predicted, the amount of energy required would be substantial, but within their limits. They would need a significant amount of time to recover such a large amount of energy before the transformation could be reversed and done again, such as when Eragon would need to retake human form in order to train the new Riders, but the ancient dragons were confident in their abilities. Now all that was left to do was wait.

If waiting a week to cross the sea had been hard, these last hours were almost unbearable, especially with the new shore in sight. Eragon bristled with so much anticipation and nervousness that he was sure his skin was vibrating from the sheer volume of it all. He knew Saphira could most likely sense his tension, and that only added to the mounting excitement. Finally, after a week of keeping such a vast secret from her, he could come clean. The only question was, how would she react?

Gradually (if not painfully slow, in Eragon's case), the elven ship closed the gap between the shores of the new land and itself. Features of the new terrain were now clearly see by all aboard, not just dragons with enhanced vision. Vast rolling plains and hills spread out from the sea inward, meeting and separating at random intervals, creating a very dynamic landscape. Forests large and small were scattered here and there where the plains ended and the hills began. To Eragon, it was like a blending of the Spine's foothills and Great Plain back home in Alagaesia, except clearly much larger. To the northeast, the hills grew steadily larger and larger until the distant forms of mountains could be seen.

A few short leagues away to the north, Saphira spotted a river that ran from the sea inland towards the distant mountains. It was decided by Eragon and the elves that they would try and follow this river upstream to get as close to said mountains as possible. Finding a suitable location within the mountains as a location to rebuild the Riders and dragons would be ideal, as it may provide the protection and isolation that Eragon so desired. Plus, mountains would probably have an abundance of caves, which would make a perfect nesting ground for the new generation of dragons that may soon hatch.

As the _Talita_ angled northwards to approach the river's mouth, Umaroth beckoned Eragon into private conversation. _The time approaches, Eragon. Are you ready?_

_If I was any more ready for this, I might snap from all the waiting, _Eragon groused.

_Understandable, _the ancient dragon rumbled. _No doubt the anticipation has weighed heavily on you. But it was necessary in order to properly prepare you for what is to come. _

_I know, _Eragon admitted. _And I thank you again for teaching me all that you have. Hopefully, I will be able to use that knowledge effectively soon. _

In addition to giving Eragon access to their ancestral memories and basic understanding of dragon physiology, the Eldunari had taught Eragon the necessary wording of the spell to make this work. It was simple, yet complicated at the same time. The spell not only used the ancient language, like all magic, but required a certain adept focus of the mind as well. In effect, Eragon would need to visualize himself as a dragon during the incantation. Not just his physical form mind you, but the very essence of being a dragon. His thoughts, his emotions, his senses...all needed to be felt and used as a dragon would, not a human. Only then, could the change proceed. Quite literally, he needed to become a dragon in his mind and heart first, before his body would follow.

Also, the Eldunari cautioned Eragon that without their help and energy, using this spell on his own would definitely kill him, as the dangers were very high. Despite the enormous risk he was taking, Eragon knew this is what he wanted. For him...and for Saphira. One piece of information that reassured Eragon that all would be well was the fact that despite the massive physical changes he would undergo, he and Saphira would still keep their Rider-Dragon bond. This gave him peace-of-mind, knowing at least some things wouldn't change between them. Even though the gift of becoming a dragon was beyond words, he would have refused it if it meant he would be separated from Saphira that way. They were the other half of each others soul, and no new relationship, whatever it may be, could ever replace that.

* * *

><p>Finally, as the sun was just beginning its descent into the horizon, the <em>Talita<em> reached the mouth of the river. The elven ship came to rest against the shore without so much as a whisper, and sat silently waiting for its crew to disembark and explore the new land around them. Eragon and the elves descended the ramp and took their first steps on the new, unknown ground beneath them. Four of the elves set off to scout a brief perimeter as everyone else set about setting up a camp. After being confined to a ship for over a week, it was going to be a nice change to sleep on solid ground once more.

As the tents were set up and Blodhgarm gathered provisions for a fire, Saphira landed near Eragon, a happy gait in her step. She licked her large chops repeatedly, the tell-tale sign of having just finished a meal._ I take it you found some suitable prey? _Eragon asked lightly.

_Yes, _she replied with a pleased growl. _A simple deer, but it was so much more satisfying than other deer I have had in the past. _

_How so?_

Saphira parted her jaws in a gleaming fanged smile. _Well, it may have looked like a regular deer, and tasted like a regular deer, but it certainly wasn't. It was a special deer._

Eragon tilted his head in confusion. _I'm afraid I still don't understand, Saphira. What made this one so special?_

Now the dragoness was just plain giddy, and her tail twitched behind her. _Because, little one, this deer had the honor of being the first animal in this new land to become prey to a dragon! The other future prey should only want to be so lucky as becoming the first meal to such a proud and graceful sight such as me._

Eragon held her gaze for about five seconds before he doubled over in laughter. He laughed and laughed until his sides burned from the intensity of his glee, while Saphira merely watched him with an now unimpressed expression. If _**that**_ wasn't a prime example of pure and vain draconic pride, he didn't know what was. _Although, I guess I can't really judge after tonight, _Eragon chuckled to himself.

Calming his still quivering sides, Eragon composed himself enough to remind himself of the importance of tonight. With a quick mental conference between them, Umaroth and the other Eldunari set off to explain the situation to the elves in private, while Eragon prepared to tell Saphira. Turning to face his dragoness with as level a face as he could muster, he said, _Saphira? Let's take a walk. There's something I want to talk to you about. _She gave no audible response, but as he turned and walked away from the camp, her deep careful footfalls joined his as they moved into the dusk surrounding them.

Rider and dragon moved into a small grouping of trees a short distance from the glow of the campfire, hiding them from view but still giving some light to see by. Of course, their augmented vision had no problem with a little darkness, but Eragon was thankful for the bit of light nonetheless. He wanted to be able to see her reaction as well as he could to the news he was about to reveal. Stopping between a half circle of gnarled trunks, he turned to face Saphira, who took the hint and settled onto her haunches. They simply looked at each other for a moment or two, before Saphira's curiosity got the better of her. _Well? What is this about Eragon?_

He took a deep breath to steady himself before answering. _Alright... No doubt you've noticed that I've been rather...distant...at times during the trip over here? _A snort confirmed this. _Well, it is because I have been discussing something rather important with Umaroth and the other Eldunari._

_And I was not worthy enough to be included in said conversation? _Although intended as a simple question, Eragon could feel the slight hurt underlying her tone.

_No, not at all Saphira! _He paused for a second to word his response carefully. _Its just that...well...what we were discussing was intended as a surprise for you. We couldn't go and give it away now, could we?_

_I suppose..._Her eyes narrowed slightly. _Surprises can be unwelcome though, depending on the occasion. What is going on, Eragon? And quit stalling..._

The young Rider reached out with his mind to confirm that Umaroth and the others had finished explaining things to the elves and were now ready to proceed. Even though the delay was but mere seconds, Saphira's patience had started to wear thin. First he keeps things from her for a week, now he stalls when she confronts him. _Eragon! _she growled.

Receiving a mental encouragement and affirmation from the Eldunari, he faced Saphira and a small grin formed on his face. _Alright, Saphira. I'll tell you. Actually..._the grin widened, and he quickly shed his boots and outer clothes. _I think it would be better if I simply showed you... _The dragoness readied another outburst, intending to force Eragon to quit playing this game, when she saw him close his eyes and she felt a strange burst of intense energy issue from him, her growls dying in her throat.

* * *

><p>Eragon felt the immense amount of energy flood his body from the Eldunari and he began to focus his mind. Using the information they had taught him over the past week, he began to feel and sense the world around him as a dragon would. In his mind's eye, he saw himself feeling the air currents in preparation for flight. He kneaded the ground beneath his claws, testing its firmness. He tasted the air, searching for the signs of nearby creatures and prey. He could feel the rustling of his scales as his limbs and muscles flexed beneath his skin. He listened to the sounds of the land around him...and to the steady breathing of the entranced dragoness in front of him. In his mind, he <em>was<em> a dragon. Opening his eyes to world once more, he locked his newfound vision on Saphira as he felt the physical changes begin.

* * *

><p>At first, Saphira thought Eragon was attempting some form of magic...magic so powerful it was more than he should ever be able to perform. There was so much energy coming from him she feared it would drain his life away, and she started to panic. Then she noitced him open his eyes. They locked stares and she tried to reach out to him, in fear and confusion and even a little anger, but something was preventing her from doing so.<p>

Only then did she see his skin start to change...

* * *

><p>Even though the Eldunari assured him that there would be no pain from the transformation, the feeling of his skin rippling and cracking into hard scales nearly made him jump in shock. It began at his scalp and rushed down over his body like a wave of water. The color changed, darkened and grew lustrous, like thousands of tiny gems. His hands and feet shifted and started to grow more wicked as they became claws and talons. Layers upon layers of new, dense muscle flowed beneath his changing skin, bulging out against his still human-like frame. If Saphira was in shock about the sights in front of her, she couldn't have done anything if she tried. She was frozen in place as she watched her Rider shift and morph before her eyes. At first she had no clue what was happening, but then he began to grow, and her mind started to understand.<p>

Eragon's neck stretched out and thickened, as did the rest of his body; larger, taller, thicker, longer. His torso inflated and grew outwards, while his hips and abdomen became more streamlined. From his backside, a thick, muscular limb burst from his pelvis and grew out behind him; his tail. Arms and legs popped as the joints rearranged themselves to the proper positions and became more powerful and muscular as well. From his shoulders, a pair of lumps pushed out against the growing frame, only to break the skin in the form of wings and rapidly lengthen along his sides.

Starting at his neck and winding down his spine, a series of spikes grew outwards, sharp and hard as the bones whose color they shared. His face bulged, his nose and jaws stretching away from their previous places into a strong and rounded muzzle. Horns emerged from above and behind his ears and curled backwards along his elongated head. Eragon's mouth itched like there were ants inside as his teeth grew and multiplied into deadly fangs.

The final change was his eyes. They went from their original, deep brown to a blue as clear and hard as the ocean they had sailed on. The transformation complete, Eragon blinked and steadied himself on his new, unfamiliar legs. The fatigue swept over him like a tidal wave, but he had done it. He was a dragon.

* * *

><p>Turning his new long neck to see his body for the first time, Eragon tried to take it all in. His scales were blue like Saphira's, only several shades darker and deeper. The spikes along his spine and tail were bone white, as were his large claws. He twitched the new joints behind his shoulder and his wings fluttered in response. As he swung his new tail slowly from side to side behind him, adjusting to the feel of it, he brought his gaze back around to Saphira, who was still as stiff as a statue.<p>

Eragon parted his heavy jaws in a dragon smile and whispered, _Surprise..._

For what felt like hours, Saphira never moved nor blinked. The only evidence that she was even still breathing was the slow, steady intake of air that Eragon could hear with his new senses. Not one twitch left her stone-still body, and her eyes bored into the sight before her. Even though she had watched the entire process, her mind still struggled to grasp what it had just seen happen before her.

Eragon...her precious Rider...just became a dragon.

_H–How? _She finally managed to force out. Now that her mind had accepted what it had seen as real, it took of in a flurry of emotions and thoughts as she tried to understand.

_A gift, from the dragons, _Umaroth said, speaking up for the first time. _The only one we felt that truly expressed what you and Eragon have done for us. **All** of us. _

As that new thought joined the tirade of questions and other thoughts in the dragoness's mind, she found the will to lean in slightly towards her Rider-turned-dragon. _E-Eragon?_

_Yes, _he whispered. _It's really me, Saphira. _

_But...but why? What would possess you to do this? Do you have any idea how much you scared me?_

Eragon tilted his large head at her. Of all the things he expected her to ask, this wasn't one of them. He though she would be happy to see him like this. But what he felt from her couldn't have been father from that. He could feel a sense of confusion coming from her, and even a little anger. _I did this for you, Saphira. _

Shaking herself from her trance, she stared back at him with hard, narrowed eyes, and a rich growl came from her throat. _Me? What do you mean? Why would you take such a foolish and reckless risk like this? I thought you were about to die, Eragon! And for that matter, how is this even possible? _

Eragon stumbled over his words, and Umaroth took this as a sign to step in. Opening up to Saphira he told her everything that he had told Eragon a week ago on the ship; their reasons for granting this gift, and how it was possible. Although she accepted this, albeit grudgingly, her eyes still bored into Eragon with her single, most important question. _Why, Eragon?_

_For you, Saphira, _he repeated softly. The glimmer of happiness was gone from his eyes and his stance slouched a little as he realized she wasn't taking this like he'd hoped. His head hung slightly as he explained. _I know how much leaving has hurt you, even if you don't show it. And...I know what it feels like to leave __**them**__ behind. _Saphira broke her stare and looked away from Eragon as his words stung, and the image of Firnen echoed in her memory, anger bubbling up inside her to mask her true feelings of hurt and despair.

He watched her flinch at his words, but he went on. _I hated seeing what our decision had done to you. I could feel the sadness and loneliness deep inside you, and it was killing me. _A soft whimper escaped him, although he wasn't really sure how. Saphira was angry with him...this was not at all how he wanted this to turn out, and it felt like his heart was being torn. _I – I wanted to make you happy, Saphira. And I knew that it could take a long time for the eggs to hatch... _His voice was barely a sad whisper now. _I didn't want you to feel so alone..._

Neither dragon looked at each other, instead focusing on the ground under their forepaws. A small wind whistled through the trees, but other than that, there was silence. Their words and emotions echoed in their minds, and Saphira felt herself on the verge of tears as she raised her head to look at Eragon through shinning eyes, realizing just what he had done to try and make her happy. _I've never been alone, Eragon. I've always had you. _

_I know, _he answered back, bringing his own large head back to meet her gaze. _But I could never be the type of companion you really needed, no matter how much I tried._

_But...this was an incredible risk Eragon! _She started to raise an argument, but he cut her off.

_It was worth it, _he said, wrapping her warmly with his mind as he gazed at her. _It was worth it for me to show you that you will never be alone, in any way, as long as I am here. To make you happy. _

_**You **are worth it, Saphira. _

The impact of what Eragon would do for her, the lengths he would go to just to try and make her happy, hit her like a mountain, and she felt her anger melt away and her heart swelled for her Rider; the same feeling she got when she first hatched for him...when she realized that he was hers. The feeling that she _knew_ that she had waited all those years for a good reason. The friend...no, the _soul-mate_ she had been waiting for. _Eragon..._

Saphira really didn't know what to say. The fact that he put her and her happiness above all else went beyond anything Glaedr had told her of the Riders of old. They had been bonded yes, but what she and Eragon had was...so much more. They were family, in every sense of he word. Finally able to compose herself and her emotions, she allowed herself a small smile of her own, and gave his new body a proper look. _You do make a handsome dragon, _she eventually admitted.

Smiling fully now, Eragon hummed deep in his throat. _Still nothing compared to you..._

_Of course not! _Saphira snorted and allowed herself to laugh away some of the tension. _Was there ever any doubt? _The two dragons growled and rumbled to each other, their fears and worries giving way to peaceful contentment. _I still cannot believe you did this for me, little one._

_As I said Saphira, you're worth it. Plus, the prospect of becoming a dragon was hard to pass up, _he chuckled. _Although..._he padded closer to come and stand alongside her, stretching his sinewy length out beside hers._ I think I may be calling __**you**__ 'little one' now. _

Saphira growled playfully and butted her head against his. _Oh, I doubt that. I've gotten rather fond of that name. You'll always be a hatchling to me. After all, I daresay I have more experience being a dragon than you do. Hopefully, I will not have to carry you around while you get used to your new body...?_

_I guess we'll find out, won't we? _Eragon challenged, and proudly strode back towards the camp, knowing Saphira was watching his every move. He mentally ran through all his 'lessons' about his dragon physiology with Umaroth and the others, from simple walking to actually flying; he was determined not to make a fool of himself. Saphira chuckled and followed her new scaly companion back to where the elves waited.

Even though they had been informed by the Eldunari on the nature of their decision to turn Eragon into a dragon, the surprise on their face was evident all the same. Eragon answered a few questions that they directed at him, but inside, he knew that they were bound to be a little resentful that he was chosen for this gift, seeing as how highly they regarded dragons. Eventually, the elves returned to their tents as the last remnants of the sun disappeared behind the horizon and night well and truly fell.

* * *

><p>Saphira curled up next to the still flickering fire and rested her head on her paws, preparing to call it a night herself, then turned after a moment to look at Eragon expectantly. Eragon padded up to sleep next to her like he always would, then checked himself. Despite the fact that they still retained their bond between them, and that Saphira had accepted his transformation, he still hesitated to next to her. Now that he was a dragon, he wasn't sure if it would be appropriate, seeing as how they weren't...well, <em>together<em> in that sense. Lowering his head to look at her level, he asked, _May I?_

Saphira snorted and chuckled softly. _Did you honestly think I would say 'no'? Don't be silly, Eragon. A dragon you may be, but you are still my Rider...my __**little one**__, _she teased, emphasizing her nickname for him.

Eragon flicked her with his tail playfully before settling down next to her, a small but respectful space between their flanks. He curled his tail around his opposite side and rested his own head atop his paws. It actually wasn't as uncomfortable as he'd once thought.

_Tomorrow we can fly together, and go hunting, _Saphira hummed. _And we can see if you like flying with me as much as you did astride me..._

_Sounds like a plan, _Eragon responded, before losing himself in a large yawn. The effects of the spell had drained almost all the energy from him, despite the Eldunari's assistance, and sleep was a welcome guest. Finding a comfortable spot on his paws, he allowed his eyes to fall shut and his mind to shut down. _Goodnight, Saphira._

The sapphire dragoness reached over and gave his snout an almost imperceptible nuzzle. _Goodnight, little one. _

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it took so long to get this next chapter up. I'm not going to spout excuses or reasons, cause I know all you guys care about is getting a new chappie. Hope it turned out as well as I think it did. Now that Eragon is a dragon, and our duo is exploring a new, uncharted land...I can start to exercise my creativity. <strong>

**Not to worry, I actually DO have a plan as to where I'm going with this. Truth be told, I have the next 10 chapters planned out in terms of events and happenings. It will just take some time to fill them in with content to make them into proper chapters. Bear with me!**

**Until next time!**


	4. Just a Lick

Before the first rays of the new day's sun began to peek over the horizon, Eragon slowly found himself leaving sleep behind and returning to his body. It took him several seconds of confusion to remember that the body he was returning to wasn't the same one he had possessed for the last sixteen years of his life. Lifting his now much larger head off of his paws, he broke into a wide yawn as he felt the rest of his new body beginning to wake up. The Rider-turned-dragon shuffled his wings and uncurled his tail, stretching like a cat to work out the kinks of restful sleep.

Memories of the past day's events came back to him, and Eragon was surprised to find that, even after a night's sleep, he could still feel the fatigue and drain of having manipulated the unfathomable amount of magic it had required to give him his new body. Still, he knew that whatever discomforts he suffered for the next few days would be well worth it, considering the wave of joy he had felt from Saphira last night. Speaking of Saphira, Eragon looked over to where the sapphire dragoness still dozed, and he felt his jaws part in a dragon smile.

At first, she had been confused and slightly angry with him for taking such a huge risk. But after he had told her how much it meant to him for her to be happy, despite her protests, Saphira had relented, and over their link he had felt her appreciation and warmth for what her Rider had done for her. He was giving her the chance to be with another of her kind, in the flesh, so that the pain of leaving all they had behind wouldn't be so constant. Having another dragon with her to ease her loneliness, and perhaps enjoy their companionship, would ensure that Saphira was happy. Especially considering who the dragon was, and that she already shared a deep friendship with him.

Mulling over these thoughts, Eragon looked outwards towards the east, where the new land they had discovered sprawled before them. Though camped merely by the shore of the great sea they crossed, he could make out the vast plains and rolling hills that awaited them further inland. There were trees as well; some in independent groups scattered here and there, and others that joined together to form forests in the distance. The curious part of Eragon's mind brimmed the anticipation of exploring these yet-unknown lands, and wondered what they may possibly find hidden before them.

The river they had slept by gurgled over the rocks that lined its mouth, before emptying into the sea. Following its winding figure back inland, the dragon that was Eragon could see it disappear around a patch of forest a dozen or so leagues away. From where he currently sat, he could not make out the very distant smudges that could only be mountains, but he knew from Saphira's eyes when she had been flying the day before, that they were indeed there. Unfortunately, just because they could barely make out the shape of them in the distance, did not necessarily mean that they were close. Judging by how faint the shapes were, even to Saphira's keen eyes, it could still take many days to reach them. Of course, that was traveling in a straight line. Seeing as how the river they planned to follow wound its own course through the land, it may end up taking considerably longer.

Despite this, Eragon and the elves had agreed to stick to the river as much as possible. Bringing the _Talita _along was not only a luxury, but a necessity as well. Many of their supplies and provisions were on board, not to mention materials they had brought in the hopes on one day using to build a settlement. Even though it may end up adding time to their journey, Eragon mused that they weren't really in a hurry. There was no evil Empire chasing them, nor a schedule to meet. He had gone into this venture knowing that it may very well be a significant amount of time before they found what they were looking for.

As the dark blue male gazed towards the land ahead of them, his vision lit up as the morning sun finally began to rise above the distant horizon. Eragon's eyes sparkled as the vibrant hues of the sun's early colors reached him, and he marveled at the differences between his once-human vision, and now. Although still vibrant, the reds and oranges that dominated the sky were subdued, in favor of the blues and greens that a dragon's vision deemed more prominent. Eragon watched in serene awe as the new day unfurled itself before him, lost it the beauty that his dragon eyes showed him, and he found himself humming happily.

_Enjoying yourself? _came a low rumbling chuckle from behind him. Turning away from the gorgeous sunrise, Eragon saw that Saphira had begun to wake as well. Her angled head was still resting comfortably atop her paws, but her brilliant eyes were open and watching her partner with a sense of amusement.

_Yes, actually, _Eragon admitted. _I've never seen a sunrise quite like this before. It's beautiful._

Saphira snorted softly, and then began to stretch herself, much like her darker companion had. _They are pretty, but having seen them many times before, I have become used to it. _Finishing her stretch, the dragoness padded the short distance over to Eragon to briefly touch her snout to his cheek and giving him a warm growl. _Good morning, little one. _

_Good morning, _Eragon responded, giving her a small growl of his own. _Did you sleep well?_

_Aye, I was quite comfortable, _she hummed, and regarded him with a smug expression. _You do give off much more heat in this body though. _

_Was I too close? _he asked, unsure if this had been a problem.

Saphira merely let out a rumbling growl of gentle laughter. _No, little one, not at all. I simply mean that it felt different that what I am used to when I sleep with you. Fear not, for it was not unpleasant. I rather enjoyed it_

Eragon breathed a little sigh of relief. _Well, as long as you were comfortable, that's fine by me. _He was still uneasy about how things would be between them now, considering their bond, and the fact that he was now a dragon.

The dragoness's gentle laughter became more pronounced. _Honestly Eragon, you needn't constantly fuss over my well being. I am not a hatchling anymore. _She eased her chuckles and gave him another small nudge on his cheek. _It is sweet of you though, little one. I appreciate it. _

The two dragons hummed at each other for another moment, sending each other warm feelings of companionship, before Saphira arched her back and stretched out her mighty wings. _Hmm...after that good night's sleep, my belly yearns for a hearty meal. Care to join me, Eragon?_

At her words, the dark blue male's stomach gave an empty rumble and Eragon felt his cheeks tinge a little with heat. _It appears I would have no other choice, _he mused. Part of him felt uneasy about hunting down a living creature for his meal, as the revelations he had come to in Ellesmera were still prominent in his memories. Still, he doubted a dragon could live off plants and herbs for very long, and as such, this was one fact he had resigned himself to when making this decision over the past week.

_Well then, let's go! _Saphira roared happily, jumping into the air and pumping her wings heavily. She rose to a few dozen feet and hovered there, looking back at her partner expectantly. She gave another happy roar, as if calling him to join her.

Feeling himself give another dragon smile, Eragon unfurled his own wings and pushed down hard, lifting his massive body off the ground. After several powerful strokes, he found himself rising up next to Saphira, who greeted her Rider with a satisfied growl. Over their mental link, he could feel her happiness at finally having her 'little one' join her in her – _their_ – domain, and turned herself to the southeast, flapping to gain both distance and altitude. Eragon titled his body and followed her through the early morning sky, watching the sun's rays dance off of her sparkling hide.

* * *

><p>It had taken most of the morning in flight for the dragons' sensitive noses to pick up the familiar scent of deer not too far below, and by now, both dragons were indeed hungry. The animals must have sensed the new, predatory creatures present in their land and moved to what they deemed a safer location. Apparently though, they never considered the fact that their new guests could fly, or were determined enough to find them.<p>

Much to Saphira's delight, this new land seemed abundant with life, which meant plenty of prey for her and her new dragon companion. As they flew, Saphira let her mind wander over the revelation of having her Eragon become a dragon. Although she knew that he deeply cared for her - their bond being the most wonderful she'd ever experienced - having him risk his very life in an attempt just to she her smile made her heart warm. She knew she had picked the right person to bond herself to, even before their relationship had started to grow into the wonderful friendship they now shared. Eragon was always thinking of others, her most of all, and though some may view this as a flaw in his character, Saphira knew it was one of the things she loved most about him.

Not to mention he made a very handsome dragon, she mused to herself privately. Although _far_ from thoughts of that nature, she was pleased to see that all the time he had spent around her seemed to be rubbing off, in the fact that had been able to become a prime example of her – _their_ – species.

Despite her protests to Eragon, Saphira really did revel at the chance to spend time with another of her kind. Other than her fleeting relationship with Firnen – whom she was trying hard to forget, less the pain return – the only other dragon she had spent any time with was Glaedr. Unfortunately, not only had he refused the young dragoness' romantic advances, but their relationship has been that of a student and mentor. Saphira had never really gotten the chance to spend time among her own kind for simple want of friendship. After freeing Murtagh and Thorn from Galbatorix, she had secretly hoped to spend time with the ruby dragon, so as to at least have another of her species with whom to spend time with. Unfortunately, they had left to 'find themselves' as Murtagh had put it, and Saphira was admittedly saddened to see Thorn go. They had been enemies during the war, yes, but his deeds were not his own doing, and even though her ancestors may have not been so forgiving, the sapphire dragoness had been willing to give the young male a second chance, in the hopes to at least find a friend.

But now, her partner-of-her-mind had taken it upon himself to give her the companion she once never thought she could have. Even though they now carried with them over two hundred eggs that would someday hatch, and her race would bloom once again, Eragon could not bare to feel his dragon's loneliness a day longer, wishing her to at least find a measure of peace on their newest adventure. Now, Saphira no longer had to wait for the companionship of more of her kind. She would be happy when the eggs they carried began to hatch, absolutely, and more dragons came into the world. But for now, she was content to spend every moment she could with her newest draconic companion, and her closest friend: Eragon.

Looking back at said dark blue male following her, she gave the barest hint of a smile. Eragon's features were alight with joy; the way his eyes sparkled and danced all over the sights they were passing over, and the slight quiver in his wings as he flapped showed he was loving this experience just as much as his first flight with Saphira all those months ago. True, she would miss the feelings of oneness they shared during those times, but now, she had a whole new aspect of their relationship to explore.

Almost forgetting why they were flying this morning, the pair of dragons nearly flew right over a herd of plump deer that were calmly grazing in the grasslands below. Eragon's stomach gave another empty rumble and the once strictly vegetarian Rider was actually looking forward to his meal. Of course, that could also be his new dragon instincts talking, but all the same, it was time for breakfast.

_Now, little one, S_aphira began with a slight teasing tone, as they came into a hover above the herd. _Would you like me to show you how to properly catch yourself a meal? Or do you think you can manage on your own?_

Before snorting back a retort of his own, Eragon decided he should try accessing his ancestral memories, to see if he _could _manage to snag a deer all on his own. The last thing he wanted was Saphira to think him merely an overgrown hatchling...although, in retrospect, she might actually enjoy that. Seeing as how she would be judging his performance anyway, he decided to rise to her jest. _Alright then, o Queen of the Skies. Indulge me, _he said, a trail of smoke coming from his nostrils as he snorted in amusement.

Her sapphire eyes danced with glee as the dragoness folded her wings and swooped down to claim her meal. Straight as an arrow she dove, not once taking her gaze from her target; a nice sized doe that was grazing at the edge of the herd. Flaring her wings slightly, she came in low and fast, snatching the animal off the ground before it or any of the others knew what happened. A quick bite to the neck, and the deer fell limp in her grasp. Saphira wheeled back into the sky, a pleased expression on her features as she rejoined Eragon above the herd. _And that, my dear Eragon, is how you catch yourself a deer._

Rolling his eyes at her juvenile behavior, Eragon focused on the group of tasty looking meals below and began his own descent. Looking quickly back into his memories, he reaffirmed his motions and came in low over the herd. Selecting a fine looking buck near the back of the group, he extended his talons and plucked the animal from the ground, like a hawk would a mouse. He felt the muscles in his neck move all on their own, and before he could think, or the deer emit a cry, he had sunk his fangs into the creature's neck and silenced it for good. Rising back join his sapphire companion, his catch securely in his grasp, Eragon gave his own smug grin at his accomplishment.

That sense of pride in the young male only grew when he saw the slightly disappointed look on Saphira's face when she realized Eragon _was _able to handle his new body well. Part of her had been hoping he would be unused to it, and that she would be the one to teach him, allowing him look up to her in some fashion. Alas, this would be one lesson she would have to forgo, as her not-so-little one proved to be more adept at his new body than she thought.

Still, she wasn't about to give up on that idea just yet. _Yes, very well done, Eragon, _she said in a slightly distracted tone. Then she brightened. _But, you still have to eat it. Are you sure you don't want some nice plants to go with it?_ she teased.

_Very funny, _he retorted. Circling each other in the sky, they remained a few moments more, before Eragon spoke up again. _Well, shall we get back and enjoy our meal? _

Saphira merely growled in affirmation and turned herself back towards the way they had come. She doubted very much the elves would appreciate the two dragons feasting on their prey in their presence, so instead of heading straight back to the _Talita, _when they finally neared their previous location after another time consuming flight, she angled for a small patch of ground on the other side of the trees she and Eragon had ventured into last night, when he had made his transformation.

Coming down for a landing, Saphira reached down and took her catch into her mouth, so as not to crush it beneath her paws as she touched down. She flared her wings and caught her weight on first her hind legs, then her forepaws as she rejoined the ground, her paws sinking into the slightly damp grass and dirt. Raising her head back skyward, she watched Eragon swoop down for his own landing. Only then did she notice her Rider's mistake...and a mischievous grin stretched across her features.

Unlike Saphira, Eragon did not transfer his deer to his mouth, and therefore, was going to have a rather hard time landing. Unfortunately for the male, he did not register his mistake until his hind legs were already touching the ground. Only then did he realize he still held the buck in his forepaws, and in his haste, tried to use his left paw to take the weight of his torso, while still holding the buck with his right. The result, was a ungraceful _thump_ as the dark blue dragon's chest and snout impacted the soft, wet ground, and he let out a huff as the wind was driven from his lungs. Not only that, but he had manged to find _the only_ patch of mud around, and his snout was now a ugly brown coloration.

Naturally, Saphira found this all highly amusing, and was now sitting back on her haunches trying to restrain her laughter. _Hmm...it seems as if you may have a thing or two to learn yet, little one, _she chortled.

Grumbling to himself, Eragon managed to let go of his catch and push himself back onto all fours, settling back into a sitting position. Looking over at Saphira, he intended to give her a glare as if to say _stop laughing at me, _but her sounds of merriment only increased as she saw the state his snout was in, and the dragoness began to snort uncontrollably in her glee. _What? _he asked sharply.

_Y-your nose, _she stammered out, her laughter echoing in his head. When he gave her a puzzled expression, she sent him a mental image of the mud that covered his dark blue snout. Immediately, he flushed in embarrassment and began trying to clean off the brown substance with his tongue, all the while scrunching his nose and crossing his eyes in an attempt to see what he was doing. _Eragon, stop! _she pleaded, her sides quivering from the force of her snorts. _Y-you look ridiculous!_

_I can't get it, _he pouted, giving her a helpless look. Indeed, there was a patch of mud just out of reach of his tongue, and he was frantically licking at his nose to try and get it. Saphira managed to control her fit of laughter and watched him as he struggled with his predicament.

Her glee soon turned to exasperation though, as it became apparent he was unable to reach, and was now merely licking his lips over and over again. He looked back at her with a defeated and helpless expression, a sad whine coming from his throat. Saphira snorted in annoyance and amusement as she moved forward. _Silly hatchling, here; I'll get it. _Without pausing to think, she leaned in and began to gently lick Eragon's nose clean.

Eragon felt his cheeks burn as Saphira ran her tongue along his snout, and after a moment, the feeling must have transferred over their link, for she too froze, realizing just what it was she was doing. She pulled back quickly and averted her gaze, her own face growing hot. Eragon wisely chose to use his forepaw to rub off the remaining dirt, and to hide the blush that was sure to be forming on his dark scaled face.

_Sorry, _Saphira said shyly, still avoiding his eyes.

_Its fine, _Eragon relplied quickly, in an attempt to dismiss the issue. After a few moments of uneasy silence, the dragons were finally able to look at each other again, albeit slowly. Clearing his throat in a cough-like growl, Eragon spoke up. _Well, I guess we should probably eat these before they get cold, _he said lamely, indicating the two deer that lay forgotten between them.

Giving only a grunt in reply, Saphira laid herself down and began tearing into her catch, her eyes focused downward instead of at Eragon, seemingly already forgetting what had happened. The male also began eating, if only to give himself something to distract from the warm feeling still present on his snout. They ate in silence, the only sound between them was the tearing of the flesh of their prey and the gulping of the hunks of meat down their hungry throats. Despite his earlier fears, Eragon found himself strangely at ease with devouring the deer. But, maybe it was just because he didn't want to focus on what had just happened between them. Plus, he _was_ hungry.

Licking the bones clean of the last traces of meat, the two dragons stretched out and enjoyed the feeling of their bellies being full. The sun was now past its zenith in the sky, working its way down the other side, and its radiant warmth felt wonderful on Eragon's scales. Part of him was content with the idea of a mid-afternoon nap, and the rest of his mind was quickly following suit. Glancing over at Saphira, he saw that she had already curled up and had her eyes closed, although he could still feel with his mind that she was wide awake. Daring to break the silence, he said, _So, are we going to nap here or do you have anything else in mind?_

Opening her brilliant sapphire eyes, the dragoness merely favored her companion with a skeptical look. _That's up to you, little one, _she replied. _A nap sounds nice, but we could always go flying again, just for fun._

_Maybe, _Eragon pondered. He had to admit, the idea of a nap _did _sound wonderful to his dragon mind, as he still felt the fringes of the fatigue from this morning. Then again, they did have a little time before night would begin to fall. And Eragon was eager to get more used to his new body. _I suppose we could go flying. If you want to, that is. _

Uncurling herself, Saphira rose to her legs. _Alright then, lets go. _She stretched out her wings and propelled herself into the air, Eragon right behind her. Rising up to a comfortable height, Eragon motioned back towards the shore, and Saphira inclined her head in agreement. The pair of blue dragons flew back towards to smell of the sea and leisurely cruised along the shoreline, taking in the sights of the new land they now resided in. Neither really had any plan as to where to go, they just flew for the enjoyment of it, time passing amicably as the two dragons enjoyed the company of the other.

Rolling underneath Eragon, Saphira gave a happy roar as they glided along the rocky coastline. Eragon merely favored her with a bemused smile and continued on his flight path. Noticing her partner's monotonous flying, the dragoness swooped back in towards him, this time above his back. _What are you doing? _Eragon asked, watching her with wonder.

_You fly so boringly, _she snorted. _This is supposed to be enjoyable._

_But I am enjoying myself..._

_Come one, little one, _she crowed, showing him her belly playfully. _Have some fun._

Eragon managed to cock her head at her, and his dragon mind started to register what she was getting at. _Are you asking me to...play?_

_Well, I don't expect to just float around up here, boring as ditch water, _she retorted, coming back in underneath him. _Besides, it will help you keep your flying skills sharp. _

_Aren't we a little old to play?_

Saphira snorted, a trail of black smoke issuing from her nostrils. _Oh please, _she muttered. _Despite your age as a human, that body is so much similar to mine, so I would guess us to be about the same age. I am __barely more than a year old, Eragon, and still very much a young dragon, _she said defensively. _Dragons __**much**__ older than us would still fight and play as forms of amusement. It is simply who we are. Now, are you going to play with me or not?_

Eragon hesitated, unsure of his answer. Despite looking into his ancestral memories and seeing that Saphira spoke the truth, he was still uncomfortable after what had happened earlier. He knew from their mental connection that her offer was innocent and genuine, without any hidden meanings behind it. She merely wanted to pass the time as a true dragon would with a companion, nothing more. However, Eragon wasn't sure if it was such a good idea, given his state of mind right now. Moreover, he didn't want his awkwardness to transfer over to Saphira, and possibly make her uncomfortable. After all, she was merely trying to be friendly. _Uh...maybe another time Saphira. I'm still fatigued from the magic last night, _he lied. He hoped she wouldn't sense his deception and take it the wrong way, possibly hurting her feelings.

Fortunately, the dragoness did not push the issue, merely giving an irritated snort. _Fine, _she said. _But tomorrow I would like to do something other than just fly around. I grow restless without something to do. _

_I promise, Saphira, tomorrow I will...**play**...with you, _Eragon told her, with only a hint of hesitation. Saphira rumbled something unintelligible, before acknowledging his offer with sincerity, and she settled back into a stoic flight alongside him. After mindlessly journeying up and down the shore for a while longer, Eragon suggested they head back to the camp, so the elves did not begin to question their whereabouts.

* * *

><p>Reaching the makeshift camp near the <em>Talita, <em>the dragons returned to their spots from the previous night as the sun slowly began its descent towards the horizon. Although they had really done nothing since this morning, Eragon and Saphira had managed to spend the whole day away regardless. Not that he minded, though. Spending the day with Saphira had pleased Eragon immensely, and he felt even more assured that his decision to become a dragon had been the right one. As he settled down near the pit of coals from the previous night, Eragon was aware of Blodhgarm approaching him. The furry elf stopped a respectful distance away from the dark blue dragon and bowed his head slightly, touching his fingers to his lips. _Shadeslayer, _he murmured.

_Master Blodhgarm, _Eragon replied, inclining his large head in return. _Were you and the others able to procure the provisions you wanted? _Taking this opportunity, the elves had set about gathering food and other supplies to replenish those they had consumed on the trip over here. If they were indeed planning to sail upriver, eventually in hope of reaching the distant mountains, they were going to need to do so on a regular basis.

_Yes were were, Eragon, _the elf responded. _We should have enough to last us for several days before we need stop again. I take it you and Saphira Brightscales will have no trouble finding sustenance?_

_No, there is plenty of wildlife here to sustain us, _Eragon chuckled lightly, and the furry elf bowed his head again, taking his leave and returning to his fellow elves near their tents. Turning his head to look at Saphira, he saw the dragoness laying just a few feet away from him cleaning her claws. He watched her for a moment before speaking up. _Is it alright if I sleep next to you again tonight?_

_Of course it is, _she snorted, with a slight hint of exasperation in her laugh. _You needn't ask me every night, Eragon. If I didn't want you next to me, I would have said so. Besides, what harm is there is sleeping together? You act as if we haven't done so before. _

Eragon seemed a little taken aback at her rather direct rebuke. _I'm only being polite, _he answered defensively. _There's no need to get upset. _

Saphira turned from her claws and gave him a genuine look of gentle warmth and understanding, her fangs parted in a small smile. _I know you are, little one. But still, you don't have to ask. I have always liked you sleeping next to me, regardless of which body you possess. It is as it should be._

Eragon contemplated her look for a moment, before humming with contentment, leaving his unease behind. She was his best friend and partner; of course that wasn't going to change just because his body did. And she was right, it was not as if they had never slept together before. They may have had an awkward moment earlier, but it didn't mean anything. It _was _just a simple lick after all, and she had done that on many occasions when she wished to show her affection. This time though, she was merely trying to clean his nose, nothing more, and Eragon laughed slightly to himself at his absurd musings earlier. Granted, he had not been a dragon then, but it didn't change the fact that their relationship was the same it had always been, and was unlikely to change over something as simple as a lick. He was merely over-thinking things once again.

Echoing back a happy hum of her own, Saphira laid her head down onto her now glittering paws and settled down for the night, her eyelids drooping down. Feeling the edges of the fatigue still in his body, Eragon followed her lead and made himself comfortable, wrapping his tail around his large belly contentedly. He was just drifting off, when he felt Saphira lean over and gently bump her nose with his as she had the night before. _Goodnight, Eragon. _

Deciding to return the gesture, he lifted his head slightly and pushed back against her snout. _Goodnight Saphira, _he chuckled, then added teasingly, _You better rest up, if we are going to play tomorrow._

_Hmm...we'll just see about that, _she growled happily. _I may have to teach you a thing or two. _Rumbling happily in their throats, the two dragons settled down in their respective spots and welcomed the tender embrace of sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I know, another "not much happening" chapter. But, I was at a loss for what to do without advancing the story too much this early on. As some of my reviews pointed out, I don't want to rush into anything just yet, and try to make it develop at a natural pace. So, I decided to throw in a little beginning fluff to please the readers, as well as a little atmosphere for things to come.<strong>

**Rest assured though, I _will_ get things moving within the next two chapters, as the group sets out along the river towards those ominous mountains I keep mentioning, and things start to get a little more interesting. Hopefully, I can keep up my writing groove (as this was written in one evening alone) and get things moving with regards to story and eventual romance...**

**Yes, it _is _coming. Just be patient. I still have a lot of kinks to work out.**


	5. Upriver

**My deepest apologies for taking this long to update. Distractions, crappy computer performance...ugh, its a mess. Truthfully, 70% of this chapter was written withing a week of the last. Its just taken me this long to get my rear in gear to post. I WILL strive to have the next chaps up fairly soon, as I am going to cave and take my laptop in to get fixed. Especially since in the next few chapters, things start to take off in this story.**

* * *

><p>Slowly fluttering her eyes open, Saphira parted her jaws in an expansive yawn as she struggled to bring herself back into the world of consciousness. The dragoness arched her back and stretched out her forelimbs, before turning to face her still sleeping companion. The large blue male dragon that had at one time been her Rider Eragon let out a rumbling snore, and Saphira held back a chuckle. Several weeks ago, if someone had told her that her Eragon would become a dragon, she would have labeled them as insane. However, after the events of the past few days, she was becoming very used to the idea that her partner-of-her-mind was now one of her own kind. Moreover, Eragon himself seemed to adjust to the change rather quickly; so well in fact, that Saphira could almost swear he had been a dragon as long as her. Her was still her Rider and friend, that would never change, but somehow, now he felt even more like family.<p>

Saphira lay there and watched Eragon sleep for a while longer, mulling over recent events and what things may lie ahead of them. In a small corner of her mind, she could feel the tiny presence that was the magic envelope that carried the over two hundred eggs they now possessed. Every time she thought about it, her heart soared. At one time, Saphira had thought it solely up to her to find a mate and continue her race. But now, with hundreds of hatchlings just waiting to emerge into the world, a great weight had been lifted from the dragoness' shoulders. Now, she no longer felt the overwhelming pressure of having her race's future rely on her.

Granted, there was still the want of a mate and life partner, a hole in her heart that had only been worsened by her fleeting relationship with Firnen. But now, a new ray of hope shone for her, in the fact that one day soon, there may be many more dragons in the world, and the possibility of finding one that made her happy. Being with Firnen had been very enjoyable, and despite the green male's youth and inexperience, he had proven to be a capable companion. Still, despite the brief flare of happiness she had felt with him, a part of her knew that it would never last, and that itself made it feel like maybe she had made a mistake. She had given in to her wanting needs of a partner, only to have it ripped away from her, and now she was left with the feeling of loss. Had she not been so blinded by her instincts, maybe...maybe the hurt wouldn't be so pronounced.

Another sharp snore from her left, caused her to smile involuntarily, and her melancholy thoughts started to dissipate almost immediately. That hurt, however strong, simply vanished whenever she looked at Eragon. He didn't make his transformation for anything more than to make her happy, and that alone nearly healed the wound that Firnen left. She had been truly blessed when Eragon had touched her egg all that time ago. She had a friend, a companion, someone who she knew would always be there for her. And now, he made quite a handsome dragon too.

Twitching her tail playfully, Saphira rose and crept over to the dozing male. The sun had fully risen over the horizon by now, and according to Saphira, Eragon had slept long enough. Besides, today they were to start their trek upriver, towards the very distant mountain range. Off to the side of the camp, Blodhgarm and the other elves had already started to pack up and re-board the _Talita, _preparing the vessel for the next leg of her voyage_._

That, and Eragon had promised something else today...

Using one of her gleaming ivory claws, Saphira gently and swiftly poked the dark blue male on his belly, causing a snort to escape him. She heard an unintelligible grumble echo in her mind, and Eragon rolled over onto his side facing away from her. A mischievous growl rumbled in her throat as she put her forepaws on his muscled flank and gave and gentle push. _Eragon, _she whispered. _Time to get up. _

The only response she got was another disgruntled snort, and a general lack of movement on his part. Padding around to his exposed belly, Saphira delivered another sharp poke to his underside, and Eragon batted her paw away with his own. Deciding that being nice wasn't going to get her anywhere, she snapped her tail against his underside with a satisfying _thwack_ and the dark blue male jumped to his feet with a yelp. _Saphira! What was that for?_

_If you had gotten up when I first asked, I wouldn't have had to do that, _she stated matter-of-factly, but her eyes still sparkled with playfulness. Eragon merely gave her a half-hearted glare, and proceeded to stretch and yawn in much the same fashion as she had before. _The elves are almost ready to go. I had to wake you up, else you would have been left behind, stone-head. _

_You wouldn't have left me, _Eragon said in a low tone.

Saphira regarded him thoughtfully for a moment, before tossing her head in a dismissive gesture. _Maybe not, but it might have been funny to see your expression. _

Eragon cocked his head at her in wonder. _What has you in such a fine mood today, Saphira?_

The dragoness parted her jaws in a fanged grin and gave her partner a hearty growl. _Because, _she said with a chuckle. _Today I finally get to have some fun. _She fluttered her wings at him, then dropped to her forepaws and a stance that made her look as if she were ready to pounce.

The Rider-turned-dragon tried to figure out what had gotten into Saphira this morning, but after she dropped to her crouch, the memory came back to him. Flying together yesterday, she had tried to invite him to play with her, as a true dragon would. He had refused, mainly because of uncomfortable thoughts from earlier that day. But he _**had**_ promised that he would today. _Oh, right, _he said reluctantly.

From her crouching position, Saphira looked up at him and cocked her head. _I thought you said you would, _she stated in a slightly hurt tone. _Eragon, you promised. _

_Yes, yes I did, _he began. _And I intend to honor that promise, but first I - _

He never got to finish that sentence, for the moment he said yes, Saphira roared and pounced, knocking the startled male onto his back. She pinned his shoulders with her paws and began to growl louder. _Then I hope you put up more of a fight than this. I want to enjoy this. _Eragon struggled to push her off of him, but she only held him down harder, her growl deepening.

_Saphira, get off, _he growled back.

_Make me. _

Seeing the fierce gleam in her eyes, Eragon stopped struggling and looked back into those hard sapphire irises. His own dragon instincts started to come forth in his mind, and he began to understand what she wanted. 'Playing' for dragons usually meant a mock fight, where both dragons would try and get the other to submit. Their blows and strikes, although harsh, were not meant to injure, merely to get the point across. Seeing that same intention in her eyes, Eragon knew what he had to do.

Growling loud and deep in his throat, Eragon used his hind legs to push Saphira off of him and kick her away, so he could quickly roll to his feet. Within seconds, Saphira was back at him, batting at his head with her paw. Eragon ducked under the blow, and snapped at her neck with his jaws. She leaped to the side, and swatted his nose with her tail, then pounced again and clawed at his flank. The male let out a short roar as she raked his scales, and turned his body as fast as he could to face her again. He bulled his head and shoulders forward into hers, causing them both to tumble backwards. Eragon again tried to go for her neck with his jaws, but the dragoness was too fast and too experienced. She pulled Eragon into her and rolled with him on the ground, until once again he was on his back. This time it was she who clamped her jaws around his neck, just behind his jaw, and Eragon roared again.

Saphira bit down, not hard enough to hurt him, but with enough pressure to let him know she wasn't letting go. _Submit, Eragon! _she called triumphantly. The dark scaled male tried to thrash and push her away, but she bit down a little harder and held his shoulders with her forepaws. _Submit, _she crowed again. _You won't get out of this, little one._

Eragon struggled for a moment more, before finally going slack and growling in defeat. Saphira kept biting for a second, then released him and roared in triumph. She looked down at her partner, her jaws parted in a wide smile, and her eyes dancing with glee. _I win._

A grumble was all she heard as she stood off of him and Eragon rolled back to his feet. _Yes, hurrah for you, _he said glumly. Saphira snapped her tail against his side again playfully.

_Oh, don't be a sore loser, Eragon. For your first fight, you did rather well. _

_Maybe, _he huffed. _But still, it is a little unfair considering you've had much more practice than I._

_True, _she said smugly. _You still have a ways to go before you will match me. But given enough time and practice, you might make an **acceptable** fighter. _She shot him a teasing glare, and Eragon growled back in protest at her jab. Saphira barely had time to snort at his childish display, before she realized he had pounced, and she found herself rolling with him on the ground again.

Eragon roughly tried to pin her like she had to him, but Saphira got her weight under him and heaved up, pushing him off with a snarl. In a flash, both dragons were back on their feet and growling at one another. They charged forwards again, snapping and clawing at each other, both Eragon and Saphira trying to get the other by the neck. Eragon came close, grazing her shoulder with his jaws, before Saphira butted her head into his chest and drove him back. A pained grunt escaped the male as her hard skull impacted his chest, and he jumped back to avoid her jaws.

Eragon and Saphira continued like this for several more minutes, Saphira happily noticing that Eragon put a little more effort into this second fight. Alas, despite the blue male's aggressive intentions, it soon became apparent that Saphira's experience was to be the deciding factor. Heaving Eragon on his back once more, Saphira again clamped down on his neck in virtually the same spot as before, growling sharply and telling him to submit. Eragon snapped at her shoulder and tried to claw her belly, but she only bit down harder. A handful of moments passed, before a pained growl of defeat issued from the male, and Saphira again bugled her victory.

The dragoness got off of Eragon, then helped him to stand back up by pushing against his side with her head. Both dragons now sported several scrapes and bite marks from their fights, but none of them were overly serious. _Not bad, little one, _Saphira commended, the stood facing each other. _You certainly have a fire in your belly when you want to fight._

Eragon bowed his head slightly. _Thank you, but I still prove no match for you. _Through their mental link, Saphira could feel a slight bit of resentment from him, but she knew it was just his wounded pride talking.

_Well, then maybe we will just have to practice more? _she asked hopefully.

_Perhaps. _This time, Eragon gave her one of his own fanged grins, and rumbled happily deep in his throat. _I have to admit, it turned out to be more fun that I thought. _

_So, _she tried teasingly. _That means you will play with me from now on?_

Eragon padded closer to her and surprised Saphira by giving her snout a gentle bump with his. _Absolutely. _The dragoness merely hummed in happiness and gratitude. They sent each other waves of contentment and kinship, and both Eragon and Saphira held their partner with the warm mental embrace only a dragon and Rider could.

Before either of them could say anything more, a pair of loud rumbles echoed from their stomachs, and both dragons found themselves blushing and laughing. _I guess maybe breakfast should be our next goal, _Eragon mused.

Saphira thrust her wings open and jumped into the air, roaring back down at her surprised partner. _Race you, _she challenged. For a split second, Eragon hesitated, before he too leaped into the air and pumped his wings to catch up.

_You're on._

* * *

><p>As it turns out, the ground was not the only place Saphira intended on playing with her new draconic companion. After a quick hunt and a tasty deer for each of them, Eragon found himself under assault once more, and his only salvation was his own fledgling experience and instincts. As the flew back from hunting down their breakfast, Saphira and swooped in over Eragon and snapped at his wings. It took the dark scaled male all of three seconds to realize she wanted to play again. This time though, he never hesitated to rise to her challenge.<p>

They two dragons darted around each other, snapping and clawing at their partner's wings and tail. Much like when they were on the ground, the goal was to get the other into a position where they had no choice to submit. Despite Eragon being slightly larger and more muscular, being a male, Saphira was faster and more agile. Not to mention all her compounded experience. Eragon rolled and tried to get the upper hand, but she was just too quick. All too soon, he found her upon his back once again, her jaws around his neck as they started to fall back to earth.

Meters before impact, both dragons flared their wings to slow their decent, before Saphira used her own limbs to pin Eragon's wings to his side and they tumbled the last foot or so to the ground, rolling over and over each other. The rolling came to a stop with Eragon on his back and Saphira perched atop his chest, pinning him with her legs and biting his neck, growling for him to submit. Having really no choice in the matter, seeing as how he couldn't move, another sigh and growl of defeat left the dark blue male.

As Saphira roared her joy and victory, another sound met Eragon's mind. Through their connection, he could hear the happy laughter that came from his dragoness. From her throat, the usual coughing growl that a dragon makes was evident. But in his mind, the warm and clear voice that belonged to Saphira erupted in unrestrained joy, her emotions mingling with Eragon's and nearly making him burst out laughing himself. The male froze and simply stared at her as she laughed.

He found that he loved the sound. Eragon was as entranced with her laughter as he had once been with Arya's. The sound of Saphira's happy laughter made him smile and want to hear more of it.

Eventually, Saphira regained her composure and gazed down at her partner, humming happily in her throat. For a moment, they simply lay there, humming and smiling at one another in the fading rush of their playing. It was then, that the dragons realized how they were laying; Saphira on Eragon's chest with their limbs entwined, and their muzzles only inches from each other. Eragon's cheeks began to burn and Saphira snorted in delayed surprise.

The dragoness climbed off her partner as an awkward silence permeated the air, and they shyly avoided each others gaze for a moment, before each mentally shaking themselves and realizing they were just being childish. _That was fun, Eragon, _Saphira hummed sincerely.

_Well, I try, _he replied with a hint of jest.

_So, we really will play together from now on?_

_Yes, _Eragon said firmly. _You're not the only one who is enjoying themselves. _

Another hum of happiness came from the sapphire dragoness, as the two shared another moment of warm companionship. They sat for a few minutes more, simply basking in the joy of their playing, before Saphira suggested they start heading back towards the _Talita._ The elves had began sailing up the river this morning, and a plan had been established to stop every night, not only to allow the dragons to rest, but so as not to get too far ahead of themselves on the trek.

With that in mind, and the sun beginning its descent on another day, Eragon and Saphira took to the air to rejoin their elven companions.

* * *

><p>That evening around the fire, Blodhgarm conversed with Eragon over said plans, and they finalized their routine for the voyage upriver. At sunrise each day, the elves would pack up and sail out to try and cover as much distance as possible. Not being bound to the river like the boat, Eragon and Saphira were free to fly and play as they wished, only having to come back to the ship at night, as per their agreement. These were unknown and unfamiliar lands, and the last thing anyone wanted, was to sail blindly through the night only to find themselves in a less than idea location or situation. As night fell, they would stop and gather their bearings as well as survey the land and flora around them. This <em>was <em>an expedition after all. True, the main purpose was to find a new home for the dragons and Riders, but in a new and undiscovered land, even the explorer spirit in the elves could hardly be contained. Satisfied with the established routine, Blodhgarm withdrew back to the group of elves and left the two dragons to their own 'beds'.

Hearing the heavy footfalls that could only belong to a dragon, Eragon lifted and turned his head to look at the source of the noise. To his surprise, Saphira padded over to her dark blue companion and proceeded to lay down next to him, her flank almost touching his. Eragon could feel the warmth from her body against his side, and he tilted his head in question at her. She responded by leaning over and gently nudging his cheek with her snout. _May I? _she asked, echoing his own words from before.

Eragon parted his jaws in a smile, and hummed at her, not needing words to answer. It may have only been a few days since his transformation, but he was already accustomed to sleeping with Saphira like this. She was correct in her rebuke the other night; it just felt right.

Saphira hummed back at him, then laid her head down on her paws next to his. A fleeting touch of their heads together, and both dragons retreated into their dreams for the night.

* * *

><p>A routine was quickly established, and the days began to pass by almost unnoticed. As the elves sailed the <em>Talita <em>upriver, Eragon and Saphira were free to spend the days flying, hunting, or playing. It had been so long since the two had any length of time to just spend together, and both Rider and dragon reveled in it. It almost felt like old times, when they had just set out from Carvahall.

As the days crept by, so did the landscape. The shoreline became smaller and smaller behind them, until it melded into the horizon and disappeared from view. In contrast, the distant smudges that they presumed were mountains began to become more and more defined, until one day both Eragon and Saphira were able to clearly see the foothills and rocky cliffs behind them.

From what they were able to see at this distance, the mountain range appeared to fall between the Spine and Beors in terms of size. The green foothills stretched significantly into the plains before actually giving way to the true mountains themselves. Indeed, when they finally reached the rolling hills after a few days, Eragon was astonished to see that it would most likely be another several days before they actually reached the first mountains. Part of him grew excited at the fact that the sheer vastness of this mountain range may indicate they held what he was looking for. Such a large range of mountains would be sure to have broad valleys and numerous snaking passes. And of course, plenty of caves.

With this anticipation in their minds, Eragon and Saphira began to imagine just what they may find in these new mountains. Back in Alagaesia, the majestic Beors had been home to several unique and fearsome species of animals, like the Shrrg and Urzhad. No doubt, this new and strange land may contain animals such as these, or possibly ones that Eragon hadn't even imagined yet. It was this brief splash of uncertainty that made the Rider-turned-dragon wonder if they would be able to find a suitable place to settle down.

Of course, there was little time for distant musings during the day, as the dark scaled male found himself quite preoccupied with his sapphire companion. True to his word, Eragon eagerly joined Saphira in the rough-and-tumble lifestyle of a yearling dragon, and the two played and fought together every chance they got. Not only was it immensely enjoyable for them both, especially Saphira, but it also helped Eragon adapt and adjust to his new body even more. Despite the memories and experiences Umaroth and the other ancient dragons gave him, it quickly became apparent that practical experience was the only way Eragon was going to learn to use his new form properly. Simply walking and flying was one thing, but as Saphira showed him, there was still _much _for him to learn.

The new landscape had encouraged Saphira to come up with a new 'game'. Using the rolling hills and their hollows and gullies, the two dragons hunted each other as often as they hunted for a meal. That, coupled with friendly brawls in the air and on the ground kept their skills sharp, as well as gave Eragon and Saphira endless hours of enjoyment.

At night, the two dragons slumbered beside each other comfortably, Eragon no longer worried about the implications of sleeping so close to his dragoness. This past week, it seemed as if their friendship had gotten stronger than ever before, and he loved it. Less and less did he find himself or Saphira mulling over leaving Alagaesia, instead simply focusing on the here and now with each other. They were free. They were together. And they were happy.

Laying together that night at camp, Eragon looked off into the distant night, and was surprised he could make out the silhouettes of the nearing mountains even in the dark of the twilight. Tomorrow, perhaps the next day at the latest, they would reach the mountains, and begin to trek their way through.

He was brought out of his musings when he felt Saphira shift next to him. The first day he was a dragon, they had slept with a good several feet between them, out of respect for Saphira. Now, their muscled flanks were nearly touching, giving both a sense of closeness as well as comfort from the others body heat. _I thought you said you wouldn't do that anymore, _Saphira teased as she bumped her snout against his cheek.

_Do what? _Eragon asked, pulled out of his musings.

Her fangs gleamed in the dying firelight as she smiled at him. _Stare of into the distance for all hours of the night. I said 'goodnight' to you nearly a half hour ago._

_Sorry, _he thrummed, nudging her shoulder with his. _Just lost in thought again. _

_Well, get to sleep, little one, _she chided gently. _I won't have you using fatigue as an excuse for losing again. _Although Eragon sincerely thought he was getting better in his and Saphira's fights, he had still to best her at least once. Really, he didn't overly mind that he kept losing, he was just content that he and Saphira were having fun. Still, the dragon part of his mind growled in wounded pride every time he found himself beneath her claws, and he looked forward to the day where he might finally get to pin her. .

_Alright, alright, _he relented, touching his snout to her cheek. Now too, was he comfortable with the little gestures of affection and friendship between the two of them. As a human, he had not thought anything of it anytime Saphira would nuzzle or even lick him. It was just another way she showed him how much she cared. However, now that he was a dragon, certain gestures may cause some discomfort, as between two dragons those little acts of affection could be seen as something more. Eragon had made peace with his original confused feelings on being a dragon with Saphira, and apparently so had she. They were happy and comfortable with things just they way they were.

Knocking their heads together gently as had become their little custom, the dragons bade each other goodnight once again, and this time settled down to rest. But inside, anticipation and excitement still made Eragon's skin tingle. They were almost at the mountains, and if his hopes held true, that much closer to finding a new home for the Rider and dragons.


	6. The Mountain Guardians

_You can't be serious._

_I am completely serious, Saphira._

_You want us to **lift it**?_

The dragoness' skepticism was not unwarranted. Since rising with the sun this morning, the two dragons had made good time along the river to the small valley where the plains finally met the first of many peaks within the mountain range they had been striving for all this past week. After a quick hunt and breakfast, Saphira and Eragon settled down for a brief respite before Blodhgarm and the other elves sailed up in the _Talita._ Upon reaching the valley, and the pass between the two small peaks, the explorers were met with a small quandary.

The river led to a waterfall that flowed from the cliff wall slightly less than one hundred feet above the valley floor.

Naturally, this was a problem. From the very beginning, all present had agreed to bring that _Talita _along as far as they could, not only for the convenience of travel, but also since it carried the majority of their supplies. However swift and reliable on the water the elven ship was...it could not fly. Blodhgarm had offered for he and the other elves to use their magic to lift the ship up to the waterfall's crest, but Eragon refused. He did not like the idea of the elves using so much magic and energy lifting the ship, when they may have need for it later. Not to mention there was another option available to them.

Eragon tilted his dark blue head and favored his sapphire companion with what could amount to a confused expression. _Well how else do you propose we get it up there?_

_The elves offered their magic, let them do it, _Saphira snorted. Love Eragon as she might, sometimes he came up with the most absurd ideas. He had actually suggested that he and Saphira grab onto the ship and use their wings to _fly _the ship up the cliff. _Do you have any idea how awkward that would be to try and fly with?_

_No more awkward than flying with me in your claws, _he grumbled, remembering the result of their morning play session. Today's game had been 'Hunter and Prey', one of Saphira's new favorite pastimes. One dragon would be the 'hunter' and the other, the 'prey'. The 'hunter' would stalk and try to capture the other, whilst the 'prey' did their best to avoid being caught. Of course, Saphira had insisted on being the 'hunter'. So, while Eragon tried to hide and avoid her by using the various hills, gullies and small clumps of trees, Saphira happily stalked him from above until she finally decided to claim her 'prey'. This led to Eragon being tackled in mid-air, subdued, and held tightly in the huntress' claws as she flew back to their resting spot, her catch grumbling all the while. Inwardly, Eragon was impressed that she could carry his weight, but the dragoness merely explained that dragons were much stronger in comparison to their size than many people realized. Carrying another dragon the same size as them wasn't really all that difficult.

The sapphire dragoness snorted again. _You obviously need to spend more time flying, Eragon. Carrying you is one thing; you're my size. The _Talita_ is bigger than both of us!_

_Aye, but its elven-made. It will be very light despite its size, _he insisted.

Nearby, the group of twelve elves watched the exchange with interest. Blodhgarm stepped forward. "Shadeslayer, Brightscales. As we have offered before, the others and I can use our magic to lift the ship."

Eragon turned his large head and focused one ocean-blue eye on the furry elf. _And I appreciate that, Master Blodhgarm. But as __**I**__ stated before; I do not want you and the others to exhaust yourselves when we may be in need of your magic later. No, we shall do this ourselves. _He ignored the small growl that came from the dragoness beside him.

_Oh? And since when did I agree to this? _she challenged.

_Since I offered to catch you dinner._

Saphira's eyes widened slightly, and she cocked her head at Eragon, her irritation halting. _Really? _she asked slowly.

The dark blue male merely snorted and nodded, holding her gaze sincerely. Through their mental link, he reassured her, both of his promise and that fact that they would be able to do it. Saphira contemplated the idea over in her head. Yes, lifting the _Talita _**would** be awkward, no matter how light it was. Guaranteed she was not going to enjoy it one bit...but if there was a free meal out of it...

Ignoring her natural dragon pride, she sighed and relented. _Alright, little one. We shall do it your way. _She bit back a small laugh at the wide grin that appeared on his face, his eyes lighting up and giving a small gurgle like a hatchling under his mother's praise. She thought it was kind of...cute. Then, she caught herself and shook the silly thought from her head, focusing back on the task at hand.

_Thank you, Saphira. _He rose from his haunches and moved closer to examine the ship as it rested against the riverbank. Next to him, Blodhgarm and the others readied their packs and began trekking towards a small, winding path that would lead them up the cliff and into the upper valley where they could re-board the _Talita _after the dragons had lifted it up. Giving the elven ship a careful stare, the dark scaled male hummed to himself in thought. _You are the one with more experience, Saphira, _he said, turning his head back to her. _How do you think we should do this?_

Coming up to the vessel herself, the dragoness considered her options. She eyed the masts, but then dismissed that idea; there was simply not enough to hold onto. So too was the prow, for the same reason. Saphira mulled over the lightly colored vessel, secretly wondering if the free dinner was going to be worth it. The more she stared at the ship, the more annoying the task seemed. Finally, she saw only one real option. _If both of us grab onto the railings along the side, _she said halfheartedly, _we should still be able to get enough room for our wings without smacking into anything or each other. _

Looking at said positions, Eragon nodded his head. _Very well. Sounds like a plan. _He unfurled his wings and took to the air, coming into hover above the starboard railing. Likewise, Saphira took up her position at the port side, and both dragons lowered themselves to where they could grab the railing. As he took in the weight of the ship, he simultaneously breathed a sigh of relief and dread. The elven ship was indeed lighter than it looked, but still considerably heavy. It was going to be very exerting to lift it up the cliff, and he felt Saphira shoot him a dark look from his left. In his mind, he felt her displeasure and struggled not to meet her pointed glare.

_It had better be a big deer, Eragon. _

Then, thrusting their wings downward in powerful strokes, the dragons began the tedious task of lifting the _Talita_ into the air.

* * *

><p>Eragon's nose was so close to the ground, small puffs of dirt were kicked up from his heavy panting. The dark blue male was hunched over, his head and wings limp, struggling to regain his breath. Several feet away, Saphira was in a similar state. The only difference was, every few moments she would raise her head and attempt to glare angrily at Eragon and give a weak snarl.<p>

Lifting the _Talita _had taken a great deal of their strength, and now both dragons were thoroughly exhausted. The elven ship now rested calmly against the riverbank once more, only now it was on the high side of the waterfall. On the bank, Saphira and Eragon were weakly trying to regain their strength as they waited for the elves to make the climb up the cliff. Despite Eragon's reassurances to both himself and Saphira that they could do it, halfway up he began to wonder if it had been a bad idea. His wing muscles burned and his lungs ached from trying to catch his breath. His foreclaws were cramped from hanging onto the elven ship with a near death-grip, and for whatever reason, even his back hurt.

_If you **ever**...suggest something like that again..._Saphira began, still panting.

_I know, I know, _her dark scaled companion groaned. _You're going to hurt me. _Eragon rolled his eyes at the threat. _You've been saying that for the last twenty minutes now. And like I say every time – I'm sorry. _Eragon licked his chops and finally raised his head to look at his simmering partner. As much as he agreed with her about the apparent failure of a plan he had, the Rider-turned-dragon swelled a bit with pride inside. He was quite pleased with himself and Saphira that they had been able to accomplish the feat, despite the toll it took on them. It was more for himself than anything, as Eragon wanted to prove to himself that he was just as adept in his new body as he was as a powerful Rider. Seeing as how he would most likely stay a dragon for the foreseeable future – at least until absolutely necessary he retake human form – he wanted to master any challenge that they came across, to show both himself and Saphira that he could make a fine dragon.

Although, in hindsight, maybe the next 'challenge' he subjected himself to, he might consider leaving Saphira out of it. Right now, she didn't seem too happy with him.

Licking his muzzle again, he took a deep breath and released it, finally feeling better. Saphira was sitting on her haunches, cleaning her claws to distract herself from glaring at Eragon. Through their link, he felt her fatigue, and more prominently, her annoyance. It hurt slightly to know she was a little angry with him, but in all fairness, it wasn't his greatest idea, and now they were both paying for it. Not to mention his 'deal' with the dragoness in order to get her to acquiesce to his plan. Before the elves rejoined them, Eragon was going to have to search out a satisfying midday meal for Saphira, as per his promise.

Using his sensitive nose to take in the scents of the mountains, the dark scaled male tried to detect any traces of possible prey within range. The multitude of smells tickled his nostrils, and for a moment, he lost himself trying to identify them all. The constant odor of trees, grass and water was still plainly evident, but so too was the faint hint of other things, not found in the plains they had left behind. Most prominent, was the tell-tale smell of the rock that surrounded them, but it was only one of many. Small animals, the distant snow on the peaks, the _Talita, _even Saphira all registered to his dragon nose. It was just one of the many things Eragon was still getting used to in his new body.

The dark blue male was shaken from his thoughts then, as he found himself tackled roughly and pinned to the ground. Atop him, Saphira gazed down at him with a dragon grin. _Are you going to daydream all day, or am I going to get my lunch? _she said with a playful challenge. Eragon answered her teasing growl with one of his own and nipped at her neck as he pushed her off.

_Alright, alright,_ he whined in mock annoyance, flicking her side with his tail. _I'll set out and see if I can't find you a satisfying meal, O Queen of the Skies. _

_That's better, _she rumbled happily, then laid back down and resumed her grooming. She gave her partner a warm mental embrace and wished him a quick hunt. Heaving his bulk off the ground, the dark scaled male pumped his powerful wings and flew off to the southeast in search of their meal. As she turned to watch him leave, Saphira growled at the slight pain in her overexerted muscles._ That hatchling and his 'good ideas', _she mused to herself. Next time, she didn't care if the elves toppled over unconscious from the effort; she was **not **doing that again.

* * *

><p>Rolling her large shoulders, she spent a few frivolous moments wishing Eragon was still a human. Then, he could massage her sore muscles like he had many times before. Saphira smiled inwardly thinking about those times, the simple feeling of togetherness made her heart warm. But this last week had been one of the best she could remember in a long time. Her Eragon as a dragon...while something she may have dreamed about once or twice, it was an idea she never thought possible. Yet, here they were, and she couldn't have been happier. Their bond was as deep and true as ever, and the dragoness truly looked forward to the time they would spend together as the same species. And who knows? Maybe, if she asked, he would massage her muscles anyway?<p>

Fighting back a laugh at that thought, Saphira found herself daydreaming about her dark blue companion. In her head, she saw the expression on his face from a short while ago, when she had accepted his dumb plan. The way his eyes lit up, and the smile he gave her. Without realizing it, the dragoness began humming happily at that image, before she caught herself again. Yes, Eragon made a handsome dragon, but she was letting her imagination get the better of her. Being bonded to Eragon meant she shared some of his traits, as well as his habit of over-thinking things.

Still, he **was** out bringing her a meal...

Again, she snorted and shook her head. To distract herself, Saphira began gazing at the mountains nearby, trying to see if she could spot any potential caves. Whether Eragon found a place for the Riders here or not, this mountain range would still make an excellent place to begin raising the dragons, with plenty of space and prey. Thinking of this made Saphira picture herself finding a cave and building a nest for herself; molding the rock into a bowl shape for her and Eragon to lay down...her dark blue companion bringing in foliage to line the bowl and provide cushion. Of course, they would make sure the nest was big enough for two, as she wouldn't dream of staying anywhere other than with Eragon. She could see it now, the two of them curled up next to one another in their new home. The sound of pleased humming met her ears, before she realized it was her once again.

_Ugh, it must be all this mountain air, _she groused. Normally, she wouldn't be so fanciful in her wandering mind, but lately her thoughts and daydreams had been unusually pleasant. Perhaps having her Eragon as one of her own kind finally made her relax, and simply enjoy the moment. She knew she was certainly enjoying the company.

Speaking of which, her sensitive ears picked up the steady rhythm of beating wings and she once again turned her eyes skyward. Not a moment later, Eragon's sparkling form appeared over a copse of trees and angled towards her. Saphira found herself growling in happiness at seeing him return. She knew not how long he had been gone, but just seeing him fly towards her gave her an inexplicable trill of contentment. This time, she ignored her better judgment and simply let the odd feeling have its way. It _did _feel kind of nice...

Swooping in a stone's throw away, the large blue male that was Eragon alighted on his powerful hind legs to steady himself and deposited two plump deer before Saphira with his forepaws, growling in satisfaction. Saphira gave an involuntary grin as she saw he wore the same shining expression from before; his jaws parted in a smile and his ocean blue eyes dancing with pride at his accomplishment. For a minute, she simply looked at him, mesmerized by his features. For the first time in a long while, he seemed truly happy.

_I spotted these by a small creek a short ways away, _he proclaimed, his chest swelling up proudly. _Caught them both with one dive. _Lowering his large head, he picked up the first deer and set right in front of Saphira. As he released it from his teeth, he gave it a gentle push closer to her with his nose, offering the prize to her, and adopted a more modest and shy demeanor. His wings shuffled nervously and his stance lowered, as if asking for approval from the dragoness. _I hope you like them, _he said in a slightly softer voice, not able to meet her eyes for some reason.

Saphira looked at him for a moment, then to the deer he offered, before gazing back up at him with a wide smile. Although he had promised her a meal in exchange for helping with his foolish idea, the dragoness was still impressed. Eragon had managed to find two very satisfying catches to give to her, and she growled in appreciation. He was quickly becoming a very capable dragon. She leaned over and gave him a gentle nuzzle on his snout. _Thank you, little one. _

Eragon shuffled his paws in the ground and turned away bashfully. _Well, I __**did **__promise you lunch for going along with my dumb idea, _he chuckled. Saphira merely growled again her thanks, before setting into the tasty looking meal. Eragon hummed in happiness as she eagerly tore into his offered catch, feeling a sense of immense satisfaction and accomplishment.

Whether it was a trait native to deer of these mountains, or merely because it was a free meal, Saphira thought it was one of the best deer she had ever eaten.

After Saphira had eaten the pair of deer, the two dragons settled down at the river's edge to wait for the arrival of the elves. The sun was now at its midday zenith, and its warming rays cast down nicely on the sapphire and dark blue scales, giving their owners a comfortable respite to ease their tired muscles. Saphira's tail swished in the short grass behind her, content flowing from her and her partner, and every so often she would flick her tail against Eragon's. The male would simply rumble in response, sometimes answering back with a twitch of his own tail. It was quiet and peaceful, and Eragon and Saphira lavished in the simple company of the one they cared for most. No words we really needed, just the companionship and mental embrace that only a Rider and dragon knew.

The dragoness was just considering a nice afternoon nap underneath the warm sun, when the tell-tale scent of the elves drifted towards them, and she raised her head to see them coming over the edge of the valley wall a short ways away. As they neared, Eragon greeted them accordingly, and they elves praised the two dragons on their feat. Through their connection, Eragon felt his dragoness swell with pride at the elves words, and he bit back a laugh. Despite her annoyance at the actual feat, nothing eased an angry dragon than near endless praise and recognition. Although, he had to admit, the praise _did _feel rather good.

Before long, Blodhgarm and the others had re-boarded the _Talita_, stowed the supplies they carried, and edged the ship into the river's current once more. Satisfied that their companions were well and on their way again, Eragon turned his large head to his partner. _Feel like going flying, or were you planning on a nap? _he asked with a small hint of playfulness.

Saphira parted her jaws in a gleaming grin. _Either sounds nice,_ she mused. Truth be told, as long as he was doing it with her, Saphira knew she would be up for anything.

Giving a smile of his own, Eragon nodded his head towards the nearby mountains. _When I was out hunting, I saw what looked like caves on the nearest peaks. Why don't we see what else is up there?_

Growling in excitement, Saphira surged to her feet and unfurled her wings. The mention of caves brought her back to her earlier musings about finding one for her and Eragon. Still confused as she was about the odd thoughts, she nonetheless felt a wave of anticipation wash over her. She sent Eragon a mirror of these feelings, and he clambered to his own feet, his excitement matching her own. The dragoness leaped into the air and roared a playful challenge for Eragon to join her. In seconds, the dark scaled male was right with her, and their wings beat steadily as they wheeled and climbed the face of the nearest mountain.

Saphira tilted over and snapped at Eragon's wings, inviting him to play, and her Rider-turned-dragon never hesitated. He rolled onto his back and clawed at her belly as she swooped over him, roaring back his answer to her challenge. She dodged his swipe and smacked his exposed abdomen with her tail as she shot forward. Eragon was hot on her tail as he chased her up the forested mountain, snapping at her back. In their heads, the sounds of their laughter echoed and the feelings of happiness only increased the joy of their play.

* * *

><p>After a half hour of darting through the sky and playing, Eragon and Saphira began climbing higher and higher until the approached the tops of the nearest mountains. From this lofty vantage point, they could see numerous other peaks stretching out before them to the north and northeast. Although difficult to ascertain this soon into the range, Eragon wagered a guess that it was fairly large and vast, possibly as wide-reaching as the Beors or maybe even a little more. Again, the excitement of exploring and discovering what lay hidden within the valleys and mountains ahead of him made his skin tingle. In his chest, he felt his heart swell at the hopes of locating a place where he could establish the Riders, or at the very least, find a nesting ground for the hundreds of eggs they carried. Whether his own true hidden desires, or that of his dragon instincts, Eragon now started to feel like <em>that<em> should be his primary focus. After all, there really couldn't be a new generation of Riders without dragons, now could there?

No, he began to reason, finding a place for the dragons to hatch and be raised was slightly more important at the moment than finding a place to build a new Doru Araeba. The eggs he left behind to be ferried between the dwarves and Urgals could possibly take years to find their Riders. Yet, once they found a spot to call home, the eggs of the wild dragons they carried may hatch much sooner. Of course, that meant that he and Saphira would inherit the task of _raising _all the newly hatched dragons...but at the same time, part of him was actually looking forward to it. Remembering the days he had spent with Saphira as a hatchling made his heart warm and a smile stretch across his face, and he found himself wanting to experience that again. The more he thought about it, the more it started to make sense. Besides, he grinned to himself, thinking of it that way meant he would be able to stay a dragon for that much longer.

It seemed like so long ago that he had reservations about his change, even though it was merely a week. Today, he wanted nothing more than to spend his days flying and playing with Saphira. For too long, he had felt the weight of responsibility drag him down. Now, it was just him, and her. Rider and dragon. And it felt great.

Pulling himself from his musings, Eragon saw that the green foliage below them had given way to snow and ice, and the two dragons found themselves nearing the peak of the closest mountain. A light wind greeted them, but not enough to cause them any problems in the air. Although smaller than its brethren behind it, the summit was still a mile or so above the river they left behind, now no more than a thin blue line in the sea of green far below. Tilting his wings forward, Eragon descended to a rocky outcropping, the cold stone and ice numbing his paws a bit and the wind buffeting his fluttering wings. Next to him, Saphira landed as well, giving her partner a last playful flick with her tail.

Swinging her head around to gaze at their surroundings, she peered into the blanket of white. _You said you saw caves around here? _she asked.

_Aye, _Eragon hummed, and nodded towards a partially concealed cliff ahead of them. _I saw what looked like entrances to caves near those cliffs. _The chilly wind brushed across his scales and he shivered slightly. A series of snow drifts rose up in the gentle wind and flakes danced around the two newcomers. Crunching the soft snow under his paws, Eragon began to lumber towards the cliff he saw, peering through the falling snow to see if he could spot the caves he thought he spotted before. The sound of heavy footfalls sounded in his ears, as Saphira padded along beside him, her own eyes looking this way and that. As they approached the cliff wall, the wind started to pick up slightly, blowing more snow into the air and further obscuring their vision.

_Well, this doesn't help, _Saphira groused, then snorted as the snowflakes tickled her nose. Eragon nodded absently in agreement, his eyes narrowing to try and see through the tumbling sheets of white. He felt the membranes of his wings shuffle slightly in the increased wind, sending a chill through the appendages and along his back. He made a mental note that they probably shouldn't stay up here too long, in case the wind and snow picked up too much and became unmanageable for them. The fire inside the dragons stayed the cold for the most part, but they were still susceptible should it get too cold.

Eragon snorted a few ticklish flakes from his own nostrils, then paused in his stride as he inhaled. There was a new odor on the wind. Faint, but still pungent enough to be noticed. _Do you smell that? _he asked, shifting his gaze towards Saphira. Beside him, the dragoness had also paused and was tasting the air with her tongue.

_Hmm, that wasn't there a minute ago, _she said curiously. She tasted the air again, trying to identify the scent. It wasn't Eragon's; _that _she knew by heart now, as well as the warm feeling it gave her when she did smell it. No, this was something else. In the back of her mind, she felt an inexplicable itch as her instincts started to kick in, and though their connection, felt Eragon enter a similar state. This new odor caused them to stop in their tracks and tense slightly. Around them, the wind picked up even more, and now the blowing snow almost completely shrouded their surroundings.

A barely visible blur off to the right caught Eragon's eye, but was gone just as quickly. Another, this time higher up along the cliff wall. He felt Saphira twitch as she spotted something, then lost it in the swirling snow. An involuntary growl left him. _Something is off, _he muttered. _I don't like - _

A shrieking howl pierced the air and both dragons gave a small start as three figures appeared out of the blowing snow. Without warning, Eragon felt something graze his cheek and impact the rocks behind him. A yelp of surprise left him, before he instinctively dropped into a crouch and bared his fangs. He could only just make out the three darker silhouettes in the wall of white that was the blowing snow. He tried to count, but they disappeared and reappeared in the barrage of snow so frequently that he couldn't keep track where they were or just how many there were. A knot of worry clenched in his stomach, and his fight-of-flight instincts started to rise.

Beside him Saphira, nimbly jumped to the side to avoid another object, a snarling growl coming from her own throat. She too had seen the three outlines approach them from the white air around them. Acting on instinct, Saphira leaped at the blurry outline nearest her, deciding to attack instead of wait blindly in the swirling snow. As her claws reached the target, she felt her limbs impact a large, dense surface, followed by another of the shrieking howls. The figure stumbled back, then turned and vanished into the wall of white. Snarling again, the dragoness twisted her head to find her opponent...only to be struck in the side of the head by what appeared to be a large icy rock. Pain lanced up her skull and she stumbled, her balance taken from her. She felt her forelegs crumble beneath her and she found herself staring blankly up at the figure that had re-emerged from the blowing snow.

Nearly as tall as a Kull, the creature was covered in whitish-gray fur from head to toe, and was built almost as thick. Only its broad chest and face were bare, lines of dense muscle clearly defined beneath the slate gray skin. It hunched over slightly in its stance, allowing its long arms to nearly touch the ground as it walked. The head was tightly tucked against the torso, showing almost no neck. Two black eyes stared out from beneath a heavy brow, matched by a smaller set of eyes just behind them. Its flat nose sank into its muzzle, which was curled back over its thick teeth and fangs in a snarl. This forth beast must have been waiting for her to attack one the others, then strike while her attention was elsewhere. The creature shrieked again in its strange howling noise, and lifted its massive clenched paws to strike the stunned dragoness before it.

Saphira felt a surge of panic in her head. The blow she took had dazed her, and her limbs refused to answer to her mind's commands. She felt like she had after drinking too much mead; clumsy and disoriented. She tried to raise her head, but it too felt heavy and her neck muscles were unresponsive.

A split second later, a thunderous roar shattered the wind, and a large blue blur flashed across her vision, the troll-creature disappearing with it. She felt a surge of raw emotion and anger across her link with Eragon, and rapidly blinked to clear the stars from her eyes and held back a gasp at what she saw.

The creature had been slammed into the cliff wall by Eragon, and now the dark blue male that was her partner had whipped around and was attacking the others. The dragon's featrures were twisted into a grimace of sheer anger, his fangs fully bared and his wings raised slightly to make himself appear larger. The viscious growl that came from him made Saphira's scales tingle and she was sure if she had hair on the back of her neck, it would be standing on end. The animal he had tackled lay in a crumpled heap against the rock face, clearly unmoving from the result of the dragon's sheer size and weight slamming against it. Eragon lunged and snapped his powerful jaws at the other three troll-like creatures that had gathered around him. They each held what looked like a large icicle in their paws, and were apparently trying to use the crude implements as a type of weapon against their scaly foe. One of them jumped and swung at Eragon's head as he lunged, only to be met by a hard swipe from the dragon's paw. The creature stumbled back, howling and clutching its chest where the Eragon's claws had gouged through its leathery skin.

Eragon lunged again and snapped at the two remaining troll-creatures. One jumped out of the way, but the final one was too slow. The dragon's massive jaws and sharp teeth tore into its head and neck, and bit down hard. A brief scream was heard, and the ugly beast fell limp almost instantly, but Eragon viciously shook the creature with his head, pure and carnal fighting instinct taking over. He let go of his opponent and flung the dead creature against the cliff wall with a pulpy _smack,_ his fangs now dyed a deep red.

The last troll-creature charged at Eragon, swinging its large ice shard. The dark blue male jumped back, and batted at it with his claws. The beast howled in rage as it dodged the large paw, once again lunging forward with its makeshift weapon. Eragon snarled as the ice chunk slashed him, piercing his tough scales and drawing a line of red across his chest, shallow but still painful. Saphira could feel the pain rebound across their link, and she angrily tried to get to her feet, snarling in rage herself, both at Eragon's plight and her own disobeying body. Her limbs were sluggish, and she teetered on the verge of collapse again. Her primal instinct was urging her to jump in and help her Eragon, but her body was still off balance from the blow to her head.

Roaring in a feral rage, the male dragon tore into the offending arm with his jaws, receiving a high shriek of pain and terror from the beast. It bashed at Eragon's head with its other arm, but the dragon refused to let go. He shook the creature roughly, whipping it back and forth with his powerful neck muscles. The beast's arm severed and the limb-less body tumbled across the rocky surface, leaving a blotch of dark red blood wherever it impacted. In an instant, Eragon was all over the maimed creature, lunging down and viciously snapping its neck with his jaws.

A loud roar of pain, and Saphira felt her own neck burn in response as Eragon stumbled back, roaring and snarling in anger, and she echoed with a pained bellow of her own. Her Eragon was hurt, and yet she still was powerless to help him. The adrenaline surged though her body and she fought onto her feet, rage boiling to attack the creature that had harmed her partner.

The first troll-beast he had swatted away was back, and had slashed at his open neck when he was focused on the other downed creature. The beast stalked towards him, the ice shard in its paw stained red with Eragon's blood, and the dark scaled male snarled in feral hate. The beast watched for Eragon to lunge, its crude weapon raised and ready. Instead of lunging forward, Eragon whipped his body around and slammed his thick, muscular tail into the chest of the troll-creature. The beast flew backwards at the impact, and struck the outcropping behind it with a dense _thud_, before falling to ground and moving no more_. _Felling his last enemy, Eragon arched his neck and bellowed his victory, flame escaping his open maw.

Finally, Saphira was able to pull herself up without toppling over, and she shook her head to regain her senses. She could feel the pain from Eragon, but more than that, she felt his surge of worry and fear. In a flash, he was at her side, pressing up against her to hold her upright. His mind wrapped around hers, embracing and holding her with every emotion of care and concern he could muster.

_Saphira! Are you alright?_ he asked worriedly. He had seen her go down from the rock to the head, but his feral dragon instincts had taken over and Eragon had torn into his enemies that had dared harm his Saphira. The bloodlust and rage were simmering and receding, but they were still burning in his mind. Sheer protectiveness had taken over, and his only thoughts were to defend her. Around them, the icy wind began to abate, their surroundings became clearer, and they sighed with relief as they could see each other fully now.

_I-I'm alright, little one, _she managed, rubbing her head against his. Her vision was clearing now, and she felt in control of her body once more. The side of her head throbbed slightly, and she shuddered at the fading fear and sensations of battle. Never before had she felt so helpless in battle, almost paralyzed by that blow to the head, and that scared her more than she admitted. Yet, feeling Eragon's warm bulk against her slowed her racing heart, and she found herself comforted by the touch of her companion. Knowing he was there and with her caused her worry to melt away and she nuzzled his head again, seeking the warmth of her partner. _What were those things?_

_Doesn't matter, _he said coldly. _They're dead now. _She could feel his hate and anger subsiding, and found herself marveling at how purely draconic her Rider had acted. There had been no hesitation; Eragon had leaped into battle and attacked with all his might and skill. She rubbed her body against his, trying to sooth his quivering sides as he shook from the adrenaline in his system.

A slight growl escaped him as her head brushed his neck, and she jerked back, only to have her heart catch at the sight of his wound. _Eragon...you're hurt. _

_I'm fine, _he said curtly, although his tone was softer now. The male seemed to be calming down, now that he could see she was alright.

The dragoness eyed the gash on his neck. _Eragon, _she said again, _that's no scratch. _She leaned in closer to inspect it. The ice shard had pierced his scales and cut into the soft skin beneath. It was not deep enough to damage the vital arteries or nerves in his neck, but the outer muscle had been sliced open. Blood seeped from the wound and trickled down his neck. Instinctively, Saphira leaned forward and began to lick up the blood.

Eragon jerked back, growling in confusion and pulling away from her, his face heating up in embarrassment. _Saphira! What are you-_

_Don't be so childish, _she snorted, chiding him. _This needs to be cleaned else it won't heal properly. _She reinforced her words with images and sensations from her own mind, trying to prove her point.

Eragon let out a small rumble and relaxed, admitting to her claim, and let the heat drain from his face. She was just trying to help. He arched his neck slightly to allow her better access, and she began to gently lick at the wound. The dark blue male winced at the feeling of her rough tongue along the tender skin, but allowed her to continue, and soon, the pain dulled and was replaced with a warm feeling that blossomed along his neck. From Saphira, he felt nothing but care and concern for her partner, and the feelings helped him to relax even more, relishing in the motherly attention from his dragoness he had become accustomed to long ago.

Saphira cleaned Eragon's wound as swiftly as expertly as she could while still trying to be gentle. The flow of blood had fallen to a mere trickle, and she hummed, pleased with her work. She could feel the pain in her partner's mind fade, and that too helped to ease her own worry. Finishing her work, she started to pull back from his neck. A new thought surged into her mind, and her stomach gave a small flutter. For an instant, she rebelled against it, but then reflected on what he had done.

Then, acting on her instinct, she quickly darted her head forward again and licked his cheek, growling warmly.

The dark blue scales of Eragon's face adopted a slight reddish tinge and he felt Saphira lick him, and he pulled back, blushing furiously. _W-what was that for?_

_That, _she hummed, _was a 'thank you'. _She gazed at him happily, sending him feelings of love and kinship. _What you did was amazing, Eragon._

The male lowered his head, trying to hide his blush. Only minutes ago he was a snarling picture of rage and battle. Now, he looked more like a bashful hacthling at the simple guesture of affection from his dragoness. _I-it was nothing, _he stammered. _I only did what __anyone would have done..._

Saphira shook her head gently. _You are in a body that you still are not fully accustomed to. Yet, you did not hesitate to jump into battle...to protect me. _She gave another warm growl, feeling her stomach clench again. _That was very brave, little one_

_You would have done the same thing, _he said shyly, still avoiding her gaze. The feelings he got from Saphira made him bashful, as if he had pulled off some incredible feat. He only did what she would have done were their positions reversed. The attention she was giving him made him slightly uncomfortable, as if she was seeing him in a new light.

_True, _she growled, coming up to him again_. But that fact remains; I am impressed, Eragon. _She nudged his head with hers, still in partial disbelief at what she had seen him do. _I never thought you had such fire in your belly._

Eragon stopped avoiding her gaze and raised his head meet her eyes, growling softly himself. His mind still fought against it, but his soul let out the feelings that only a Rider could have for his dragon. _You know I'd do anything to protect you, Saphira, _he whispered, speaking truthfully from his heart._ I'll always be there for you, no matter the challenge._

_I know, _she said, and wrapped her neck around his in a warm embrace, echoing back her own heart's unconditional love for her Rider. _Just like I will always be there for you, my little one. _The two dragons shared a moment of close companionship, their bodies pressed together for comfort. They had never been this close before, but at the moment, they didn't care. All the pain from their wounds seemed to wash away at the touch of the other, and both dragons found themselves humming.

After another few moments, Eragon pulled back from Saphira's embrace. _We should probably head back before any more of those creatures show up, _he murmured with a small chuckle. _I think I've had enough of the mountains for today. And we could both use some rest. _Saphira simply nodded and nudged his nose again with hers, rumbling softly. The male blushed again, but said nothing further. He stepped back and unfurled his wings, but did not take off. Instead, he waited until Saphira managed to get herself into the air, watching to make sure she was truly alright. Only after seeing that she was flying normally did he join her in the air, the last vestiges of worry fading from his mind. The dragons tilted on their wings and began to descend the mountain face to return to the river that snaked its way between the rocky giants.

As they flew, Saphira remained as close as she could to Eragon, her worry and unease abating and being replaced by contentment the closer they flew together. For some reason, just being near him made her feel like everything was alright again.

* * *

><p><strong>Hmm...beginnings of fluff, anyone? One of the longet chapters yet, as I am starting to get into a little more plot development now, as well as a bit more ExS teasers.<strong>

**Still a few chaps away from anything remotely...ahem, _serious,..._but all the same, starting to look good. **

** Until next time!**


	7. A New Home

**Sorry for the wait.**

* * *

><p>Eragon's neck twinged with a dull ache as he flared his wings and slowed his descent. A quick glance to his right, and the large blue male had to drift over slightly to avoid bumping into Saphira's similarly flared wings. The dragoness was practically on top of him, having flown no more than a few feet from him the entire time.<p>

One the one hand, having her so close made the lingering fear in his chest abate slightly. Seeing her lying in the snow like that, helpless...never before had he felt so scared. The brief flare of panic that hit him when he saw her go down, it was unlike anything he thought he had experienced prior. They had been through so much in the last year during the war against Galbatorix. They had their fair share of close calls and moments of fear for one another, but this was another level entirely. To feel the cold stab of dread hit him, to think he might lose her now, when they were supposed to be safe...he never wanted to experience that again.

Shaking himself from his dark thoughts, he allowed the feeling of the wind rushing along his wing membranes to soothe him, and to revel in the touch of her warm mind linked with his. She was alright, flying beside him as if nothing had happened, and Eragon allowed himself to relax once more. As if she could hear his inner, private turmoil, Saphira tuned her head to Eragon and gave a warm hum. The male found himself humming back without thinking, his melancholy thoughts fading even more.

_We should catch up the the Talita_ _soon,_ he said, bringing his attention back to flying. _Then, we can settle down for some much needed rest. _Her only response was another warm hum, and she gently brushed her wingtips against his. Indeed, since leaving the peak where they had encountered the troll-creatures, Eragon and Saphira descended the flank of the smaller mountain, and were now following along the river they had lifted the _Talita _into earlier today.

_Rest sounds nice, _Saphira said softly, trying to ignore the dull throb in the side of her head. She eagerly looked forward to sleeping this pain off, and maybe a nice dinner to go with it. Without realizing it, she drifted slightly closer towards the dark blue male.

The sun had begun to sink below the peaks to the west, and even though it was only late afternoon, the sheer size and reach of the mountains made it seem more like evening. A soft twilight had started to fall on the valleys and along the river which the two dragons now flew. It reminded Eragon of being back in the Beors, and his chest gave an involuntary pang of being homesick. In the back of his mind, Angela's words echoed; _You shall be fated to leave Alagaesia, and never return. _Even though he had chosen this voluntary leave from his homeland, he started to wonder if it would really be permanent. He knew all too well that the witch used her words with careful selection; just because she told you something, does not mean she told you the whole story.

He would never dream of turning around to try and rebuild the dragons or Rider within Alagaesia's borders. No, he had come to terms with the reality of that quite some time ago. Vroengard was no longer an option, and despite their size, the Beors were already home to the dwarves. Leaving had been the only viable choice, and Eragon knew that. The reemergence of the dragons was more important than his desire to remain with all those he knew and loved.

Sighing and berating himself once more for over-thinking and dwelling on choices he could not change, Eragon swept his large head from side to side, trying to locate the _Talita. _He and Saphira had come back down to nearly the same spot they had rested before, and began following the river upstream. Even though they had been flying for nearly an hour, they had not even left the first mountain behind yet. The Rider-turned-dragon had been right in his estimate; these mountains were easily the same size as the Beors.

A flash of color against the darkened green background that was the mountain forest, and he spotted the _Talita_ moored along a copse of trees that reached outward to the river. With his sharpened eyesight, Eragon could see the group of elves setting up camp on the riverbank. Giving a small growl to Saphira, he tilted on his wings and descended to the ground. Alighting on his powerful legs, he gave a sharp huff as his neck twinged again, and forced himself to ignore it. The dragoness landed a moment later, stumbling on her legs, and he jumped towards her as he saw her unsteady gait. _Are you okay? _He asked worriedly.

_I'm fine, _Saphira said, with a hint of annoyance. Her irritation was not directed at Eragon, but her own still uneasy body. That rock to the head had seriously disrupted her balance, and she growled as she fought to keep herself upright. Flying through the air, she thought she was fine. But now that she tried to move on her legs, the slight disorientation was still evident. A warm mass pressed against her flank, and she turned to see Eragon holding her up with his own body. Feeling the heat from her companion made a wave of it travel up from her belly to her neck, and she gave him a fanged grin. _Thank you, Eragon._

_Always, _he hummed back, and helped her settle down onto the ground. Once she was comfortable, Eragon took a few steps back and unfurled his wings again. Seeing this, Saphira gave a small growl of confusion.

_Where are you going?_

He looked back at her with his wide, dragon smile that caused the dragoness' stomach to warm again. _Dinner, _he chuckled. _Along with these new scars and bruises, that fight gave me an appetite. And I'm sure you could use something yourself. _His mind gently rubbed against hers, sending another series of thoughts about her well-being.

Saphira instinctively wanted to go with him, or better yet, just have him stay. But she knew her stubborn partner would insist, so she relented with a small sigh. _Just don't get into another fight, little one._

_No promises, _he laughed, and jumped back into the air. Saphira watched him fade away into the darkening sky, and let out a sigh. Her pride rebelled against the thought that she needed to be provided for like some incapable, lesser being. But at the same time, the idea of Eragon providing for her wasn't such an unwelcome feeling. Even though she was proud of her independence, she couldn't help but think of the days when she was but a hatchling, being carried around in his arms and fed lovingly by the human she had chosen to hatch for.

Reflecting on those times made her wonder about the eggs they carried, and the hatchlings they would some day be raising together. Although barely a year old, Saphira would become a surrogate mother to all the new young dragons, until they grew old enough to care for themselves and assist in raising the next clutch of eggs to hatch. In a way, it made her slightly sad to know that none of the children she first helped raise would truly be her own, and it sent a pang of sorrow through her chest. She knew Firnen had not been mature enough to conceive with her, and now that they were apart and her thoughts drifted to younglings, she felt the familiar thought of loneliness rise within her. Again, the image of Firnen flashed behind her eyes, and she bared her fangs as she tried to push it away.

To her surprise, and relief, the image and feelings of loss faded faster than she had thought, only to be replaced by the image of Eragon. Not her Rider, but the handsome male dragon he had become. For her. Almost immediately, the thoughts and feelings of loneliness and sorrow faded into near nothingness. She was not alone, and as long as she had her Eragon, she never would be. Dwelling on what was past did her no good. Especially considering this last week had been the most enjoyable she could remember, even more so than the days with Firnen.

As if he could sense he was needed, the dark scaled form of Eragon appeared moments later, carrying three large deer; two in his forepaws and one in his jaw. Landing on his hind legs, he placed the two deer aside before dropping to his forepaws, and letting go of the last deer, licking his chops. _I see you've learned from your first experience, _Saphira teased.

_A smarting snout will do that to you, _he grinned back. Eragon's stomach grumbled slightly at the smell of the fresh catch, and he mused how adapted he had become to eating prey. Less than two weeks ago, the thought of killing another creature for his meal disturbed him. But thanks largely impart to his now-dominant dragon instincts, his earlier unease had been abated. Not to mention a dragon cannot live on plants and berries.

Leaving the two deer where they lay, Eragon carefully picked up the third in his jaws and brought it before Saphira. Like he had done before, he gently placed it in front of her and backed away slightly, his head and wings lowered partly. The dragoness favored him with a small tilt of her head. _Why do you do that, little one?_

Realizing what she meant, Eragon straightened and sat on his haunches. _I don't know, _he admitted quietly. _I didn't really notice I was doing it. _His eyes watched her as she looked down to the offered deer and sniffed. Then, Saphira took the proffered catch in her jaws and pulled it in front of her, growling her thanks and setting into her meal. Eragon's tail twitched behind him as he felt a sense of pride rise within in him, and he hummed happily. _Is it alright?_

Swallowing a large chunk of flesh, Saphira returned the hum, her belly blossoming in warmth at the tasty meal. _Yes, thank you again, Eragon. I truly appreciate it. _The male growled in content, before laying down beside her and helping himself to his own deer. Seeing the way he eagerly tore into his own catch, Saphira looked over and let out a small chuckle. _Hungry, are we?_

_Very, _he rumbled, gulping down nearly half the flank of the first deer. Quickly tearing into the animal again, he bit off another large chunk and greedily swallowed. _That fight made me hungrier that I thought, even though we ate earlier._

_Well, the way you were going up there, I'm not surprised, _she said, still impressed at his actions and she flicked her tail against his flank gently. They way he fought, ignoring his own well-being to protect her, it made another wave of heat rise from her stomach independent of the meal. She caught the flash of open skin along his neck, and she bit back a pang of regret. _Does it still hurt? _she asked, indicating the wound on his neck.

Eragon finished off the first deer, not even leaving the bones behind. He arched his neck experimentally, and hissed slightly as the wound flared. _Not as much as before, _he insisted, trying to relieve her thoughts of worry and concern. They looked at each other briefly, before Eragon reached around and grabbed his second deer, ravenously setting into it.

Saphira's eyes never left his neck. The wound was not bleeding as badly as it had before, but there was still a trickle of fresh blood that had seeped down the scales of his neck. She shuffled closer slightly, feeling protective once more. _I should clean it again, just to make sure. _

The male lifted his head, and looked towards her, nervously. _Ah...I appreciate that Saphira, but it's alright. Really. _He didn't want to let her know that he had actually enjoyed the feeling of her cleaning his wound. The sensation of her tongue gliding along his scales had all but drowned out the stinging pain that the cut caused. He knew she was just trying to help, and only cared for his well-being, but did not want to make things awkward between them. The moment they had shared on the mountain had been the closest they had even been since his transformation, and it made him slightly uncomfortable now that he thought about it.

Again, his conflicting thoughts that had plagued him when Umaroth and the others had first offered this gift to him rose in his mind, and he struggled to push them away...and to keep her from seeing them. They had grown close in the last week, and it felt like their friendship had reached a whole new level. Eragon didn't want anything to jeopardize that, especially his own wandering and nonsensical thoughts about what may or not be.

Her brilliant eyes stared back at him. _I only want to make sure you're alright, Eragon, _she said gently, leaning forward. He tensed slightly as her snout tenderly touched his wound. Saphira gave it a series of small, gentle licks, clearing away the fresh blood. It only lasted a few seconds, but the heat that rose to Eragon's face made it feel like that much longer. _There, _she said, pulling back. _It seems to already be healing nicely. _

_Th-thank you, _he mumbled, distracting himself by finishing off his second deer. Gulping down the last few bites, he stretched and rolled his shoulders. By this time, the sun had truly disappeared behind the mountains, and night had finally fallen. As an involuntary response, Eragon yawned, feeling the fatigue from the flying and the fight, as well as the comfort of a full belly. Next to him, he saw Saphira stifle a yawn of her own. _Maybe we should get some rest, _he said softly, leaning over to touch his snout to her cheek. For whatever reason, his protective instinct had risen again, and he just felt like he needed to give that small touch of affection.

_I agree, _she hummed, and rested her head onto her paws. A short pause, and Eragon felt her shuffle closer, their flanks touching slightly. _You'll sleep next to me tonight, won't you, little one?_

_Of course, _he rumbled, laying his head down next to hers. _I'd rather not have you out of my sight for a while. _The male's eyes widened slightly, as he heard himself say those words. In his belly, a different feeling of warmth rose and tickled his cheeks, and he tried to ignore it. Again, he pushed aside his silly thoughts; he had been worried about her. It was only natural to want to make sure the partner-of-his-mind and soul was safe beside him.

_Mmm...you're sweet, Eragon, _she murmured, already allowing the embrace of sleep to take her. The feeling of his warm, calming bulk beside her lulled her into a sense of security. She brushed her tail lightly against his, then grew still as sleep overcame her.

Eragon lay there for a few moments more, just watching her as she fell asleep. The feeling in his belly was still there, yet he could not understand what it meant. It was the same sensation he felt after running to her side atop the mountain and finding her alive and relatively unharmed. The feeling that told him Saphira was safe. Now here she was, resting peacefully beside him, her warm body mere inches away, and Eragon felt an odd sense of comfort fall over him. His dragon instincts purred happily in the back of his mind, content over something, only he didn't understand what, and that made him all the more confused.

_Is it because of our bond? _He wondered. _Of course I worry for her safety, and feel comforted when she is safe and with me. _The male looked down at his own, large forepaws. _Perhaps this transformation had affected me in more ways than one. Maybe...maybe because we are now the same species...my protective instincts are greater? Because she is close to me? Because its in my nature to be protective of her?_

_Because I care about her?_

The large male sighed, his eyes sweeping over her sparkling frame once more. Eragon knew it would be a challenge living with a whole new set of emotions and instincts, especially ones that were fundamentally different than his human ones. As a human, he cherished his bond with Saphira like no other; in every sense of the words, she was his soul-mate. It simply did not get any closer than that. But he was now a dragon. A mature, _male_ dragon. Was his bond with Saphira being seen in a different light by his draconic mind and instincts?

Eragon let out another deep breath. He was running off on tangents again, his overactive mind looking to close at details he should know to be frivolous. They were Rider and dragon, despite his new body. _Saphira knows this, _he muttered to himself. _Everything we've done together, all the little affection she shows me, its how it has always been between us. _The dragoness had always felt the need to show her affection physically to her Rider, despite their mental connection. A gentle nuzzle here, or a tender lick one time or another. And he had hugged her or stroked her cheek lovingly more times than he could remember. It was just another way they expressed their unconditional love for one another, and what made their bond so strong.

Still, simply thinking about the warmth of her tongue gliding across his neck made him blush furiously, and he fought the urge to growl at himself. _Gah, whats wrong with me? I'm acting like its the first time she's ever licked me! _He put his head on his paws and shut his eyes, willing himself to go to sleep. A slight swishing sound, and he felt the tip of Saphira's tail brush against his again. A warm spike jabbed in his belly, and Eragon growled again. _Get a grip, _he snarled at himself. _Its just Saphira. Your friend._

But, if that was true, why did that word not feel right to him anymore?

* * *

><p>A feeling of comfort like no other fought to keep Eragon's mind from fully waking up, and for a moment, he was considering letting it do just that. His belly was still full from his meal last night, and the warmth from Saphira's body only added to the comfort. It was probably still early morning, no reason to get up quite yet. And even if the elves were preparing to leave, the two dragons could always catch up. He sighed lightly, enjoying the peace and serenity of simply relaxing here.<p>

Eragon brushed his jaw along his paws, relieving an itch, and that's when he noticed the sensation of something pressing against his neck just behind his jaw. Lazily cracking open one eye, he looked over to see what he was laying against, only to have his stomach somersault and go knotted. The spike of panic was drowned out by the larger flare of awkwardness and embarrassment, but he was unsure whether to move, or simply lay here and ignore it until she woke up.

Saphira had her snout snuggled up behind his jaw, the warm scales of her nose pressed against his neck, and a soft hum issued from her throat.

_She must had moved over in the night, _he reasoned, trying not to overreact. Part of him felt uncomfortable, and thought maybe he should move to avoid embarrassment. But another part argued that if he moved, he might wake her up, and then he would feel even worse. He wrestled with himself for several minutes, not liking either option. This close contact between them only served to rouse his conflicted emotions from before, and he struggled to keep them from dominating his mind. Eragon nearly fainted with relief then, as he felt her shift and the touch of her mind became more prominent, indicating her waking up naturally, and he sealed those thoughts away.

He saw her eyes flutter open, and her hum grew slightly louder. _Good morning, little one, _she said warmly. Eragon tried to keep the stammer out of his own voice.

_Morning, Saphira. Did you...uh...sleep well?_

_Very, _she hummed and lifted her snout away. As she pulled back, she brushed her nose against his cheek and muzzle gently, keeping the light contact as long as she could, and the heat only worsened in the dark blue male's face. _I was quite comfortable. _Even though she had pulled away, the dragoness kept her head rather close to his, and neglected to move from her position beside him. A fanged grin gleamed in the early light, and she growled happily at him. _I am getting rather used to sleeping beside you like this. _

Eragon said nothing, instead clawing his rampant thoughts back down into the depth of his mind, and prayed that his blush was not evident on his face. She must have picked up on his silence, for she tilted her head and looked at him quizzically. _Is something wrong, Eragon?_

_N-nothing, _he stuttered, and forced a yawn to distract her. _Just waking up myself. _

Her brilliant eyes locked onto his, and he nervously looked away, shuffling his paws slightly. The silence that followed was nearly unbearable, and for a moment he panicked, thinking she might have seen what he had been dwelling on last night as she fell asleep. Saphira stared at him for a minute more, then snorted gently and nudged his cheek once more. _Well, we can't lay here all day, _she chuckled. _Even though that sounds nice. _

_Right, _he mumbled, rising to his feet quickly. He thought he saw a brief flash of disappointment cross her features as he stood up, but it vanished just as fast. Saphira arched her back and stretched, yawning expansively. Across the camp, Blodhgarm and the other elves packed up their meager supplies and boarded the _Talita _once again. The fair ship shivered for a moment, then began drifting serenely down the river, towards the next mountain in the range. Eragon's eyes followed them for a moment, trying to look downriver to try and guess just how far the mountain range stretched, but alas, all he saw was wall after all of rock. _Although, that may be a good thing, _he mused to himself. The larger and more expansive this mountain range was, the better it was looking as a place to settle down.

A slight touch to his neck pulled him from his thoughts, and he winced slightly as Saphira dragged her tongue gently across the wound on his neck. The dragoness growled a soft apology as she licked softly. _Sorry, little one. I just wanted to make sure it was clean before we flew today. _She pulled back, and looked at him with her bright eyes. Eragon found himself staring back at her, not sure whether to say something, or to simply send her his thoughts of gratitude and warmth. The care and concern he felt from her was pure and true, and for a moment, lowered his defenses slightly.

_Thank you Saphira. I don't know what I would do without you,_ he rumbled gently. The dragoness turned her head and looked down at her paws, and he could swear a tinge of red appeared on her cheeks. Eragon fumbled over his thoughts for a minute or two more, then shook his head and snorted. _Well, we best be off. Do you feel up to flying?_

That pulled the dragoness' attention back up, and she gave him a fanged grin. _Of course! A silly rock to the head won't let you get the best of me in the air! _She roared playfully, then unfurled her wings and leaped into the air, calling for her companion to join her. A heartbeat later, and the dark blue male was pumping his wings next to her, and they set off along the river. Saphira rolled over and nipped at his wings, growling a challenge, and Eragon answered back with a swat of his tail. Roaring happily again, Saphira began to chase Eragon through the sky as the two dragons began to play once more in their lofty domain.

* * *

><p>The next day and the one following went by with relatively little event. To Eragon and Saphira, it was much like the week prior when they were traveling towards the mountains they now flew within. They would fly and play for a time, then stop and find place to rest while they waited for the <em>Talita <em>to catch up. Hunting was easy in the mountains, for there were deer and other animals aplenty, and each night they slept with full and warm bellies.

The one thing they did not do, however, was risk going up into the snowy peaks of the first mountains again. They had no desire to come across the creatures that had attacked them again, and deeper in his mind, Eragon was terrified of reliving the scene he had witnessed the first time around. The image of Saphira laying helpless in the snow haunted his dreams every night since, and he woke up several times in the night just to make sure she was still beside him and unharmed.

Saphira and Eragon recovered from their injuries sustained during the fight with the mountain creatures; she no longer felt dizzy or unbalanced that morning after the battle, and after a day Eragon's neck healed nicely. There was only a small scar along his scaled where the wound had been. Saphira teased him gently, saying the mark was a badge of honor from how well he had fought to protect her. The male simply blushed, accepting her praise, stating he was just happy the wound had healed properly. Secretly though, Eragon was more relieved that Saphira was no longer affected by the blow she took the head. Seeing her uneasy and in pain struck a chord deep in his heart, one that made him want to comfort her in every way he could.

As for his conflicting feelings towards his and Saphira's growing relationship, Eragon finally decided he was – again – over thinking things. He reasoned that if he was still a human, things would be no different between them then they were now. All they had out here was each other, and as such, it was inevitable that their bond would grow. Such was the nature of being Rider and dragon.

On the third day after the encounter on the mountain top, however, those thoughts and feelings were thrust right back into Eragon's mind. Only this time, things were different.

As they settled down for the night, Blodhgarm commented on the evening sky. "I do not like the looks of the approaching clouds, Shadeslayer," he said softly, standing next to Eragon as the sun sank below the mountain peaks. Clouds had been gathering all day, and as they did, they only grew larger and darker with each passing hour. A storm was coming. "Tonight the others and I shall rest aboard the _Talita. _I would suggest that you and Brightscales seek some form of shelter of your own tonight."

_A very good suggestion, Master Blodhgarm, _Eragon rumbled. He bade the elf a farewell for the evening, and padded over to Saphira, who was licking her paws clean of the remnants of her meal that night. _We should maybe look for a cave or something, Saphira. Blodhgarm thinks we might get a storm tonight. _

Saphira stretched and rose to her feet. _Very well. This close to the base of a mountain, I'm sure we can find some sort of shelter. And I do not relish the idea of sleeping in the rain. _Indeed, they had camped at the base of a rather large and wide mountain this evening, its sides dotted with rocky outcroppings in addition to the large forest that ran up its flanks. Together, Eragon and Saphira padded into the nearest clump of trees and started searching for a small cave they might use for the night. As they walked, Eragon noticed that Saphira kept herself as close to him as she could, without having them trip over each others feet. A feeling of uncertainty crossed his mind and made him uncomfortable. Not only were their sides nearly touching, but every so often, her tail would flick to the side and touch his, almost as if she was making sure he was still there. He didn't notice it at first, but after it had happened a few times, he found himself mirroring the action. It was like the two dragons constantly needed to be reminded of each others physical presence, even though they could clearly see one another. Eragon shrugged to himself. Maybe it was just one of the many things about being a dragon he had yet to understand.

After nearly twenty minutes of searching, Saphira came across a small, low lying cave, and she growled in satisfaction. _This should do nicely, _she hummed to Eragon. _Certainly not what I would choose as a home, but it should suit us for tonight. _Eragon nodded his large head, and followed her through the bushes into the cave. There was a slight incline at the entrance, indicating that the actual interior of the cave lay below the ground outside.

_I hope it doesn't rain too much, _the dark blue male grumbled to himself, thinking of possible run-off.

The entrance was just wide enough for one of them to pass through with a bit of room to spare. Saphira ducked in first, followed by Eragon. As they entered, the were pleasantly surprised to see that the interior of the cave was slightly larger than the entrance suggested. There was plenty room for the two of them to lay down, with additional space to spare. Saphira paced for a moment, then curled up in her selected spot, then looked back at Eragon. The male was standing at the entrance, his eyes on the sky, as he watched the first stages of the storm begin. Outside, they heard the patter of rain on the foliage of the mountain forest, and a chilly wind began to blow. The clouds overhead grew dark as they tumbled into one another, and Eragon thought he heard the faint, distant rumble of thunder.

Pulling back from the entrance, Eragon picked a spot next to Saphira and laid down on his large belly. His flank was a foot or so away from hers, and the dragoness gave him a curious look, as if asking why he wasn't beside her. He said nothing, laying his head down on his paws and after a moment, Saphira let the inconsequential issue go. _Goodnight, little one, _she hummed, leaning over to nudge his cheek, as she had done every night for the past week.

_And to you, Saphira, _he rumbled, returning the nudge. Eragon laid his head down and closed his eyes, preparing himself to drift off into slumber, when the storm finally started.

A sharp wind howled through the trees, and the patter of rain became a harsh beating of leaves as the gentle drizzle became a downpour. Thunder rumbled deep and menacing through the sky, and the dragons shivered. Eragon re-opened his eyes to watch the storm as it started. He didn't mind storms, in fact, he found them to have a haunting beauty to them at times. Plus, there had been many a night back in Carvahall that he had found himself lulled to sleep by the sounds of rain against the rooftop. Another gust of wind whistled through the trees and down into the cave, and ran across Eragon's scales, making him shiver slightly. The fire in his belly helped to keep him warm, even on the mountain top amidst the snow, but the storm's wind had a slight bite to it, and it found its way beneath his scales to his skin, hence the shiver. A brilliant flash lit up the sky suddenly, and Eragon blinked to clear the spots from his vision. A few moments later, a sharp crack of the thunder was heard as it echoed off the mountain side, as well as the inside of the cave. Harsh as it was to his ears, that wasn't the sound that made Eragon jerk in surprise.

As the thunderclap sounded, a small yelp issued from Saphira, and Eragon looked over to see the dragoness bury her snout in her paws, her sides shaking slightly. Instantly, the male was wrought with concern. _Saphira? Whats wrong?_

She started to speak, when another clap of thunder cut her off and she whimpered again. _I don't like thunder. Or lighting. All dragons have an innate fear of it. _She shuddered and closed her eyes, as if willing he storm to go away. _In our memories are the experiences of dragons who foolishly flew into a storm like this, only to be struck by lighting. They survived, but the pain and the injuries were ever so severe. Since then, any dragon inheriting these memories would be afraid of lighting and – _her words were cut off as another boom resonated inside the cave, and she yelped.

Eragon understood this faster than he realized. Not only did he simply have to look into his own memories of the experiences shared from Umaroth and the others, but he remembered the storm they had encountered after leaving Carvahall all those months ago. A fierce storm, that had ended up with Saphira caught in a dangerous wind and tossed about helplessly. She had been able to land and Eragon had assisted in securing her wings, but the young dragoness had been frightened. When they lay down for the night later on, he could clearly recall her shivers and shakes as the lighting and thunder raged above them. _It's alright, Saphira, _he said gently, trying to send her soothing images. _Nothing can hurt us in here. We're safe. _

He felt her gratitude for his words, but the fear and worry were still evident in her mind. Really, he knew that simple words were not likely to abate her fears just like that. It was like telling someone afraid of water that it felt nice on your skin. Your words may be sincere, but fear is hard to vanquish when it is a part of you.

Another flash, and seconds later, a rumbling thunderclap reached them, and Saphira hid her snout beneath her paws, whimpering. Too late, Eragon realized that the cave they were in was only making the thunder worse as it echoed off the stone walls and the mountain above. His heart hurt at the sight, seeing his Saphira so afraid, and he tried to think of something to help. Words weren't the answer, but maybe...something else would be. The moment he thought of it, his human and dragons instincts began to conflict. The human part of his mind rebelled against it, bringing up feelings of awkwardness and discomfort. The dragon half on the other hand, screamed at him to do it, as it knew that was the right thing to do. Eragon wanted to shake himself for battling internally with his own mind. Finally, he stopped thinking, and simply let his concern for Saphira – the partner of his mind and heart – take the lead, and did what he knew he would have done even if he was still human.

The male gave a soft growl to get her attention, and Saphira lifted her head to look at him, her eyes uneasy with fear from the storm. Slowly, Eragon lifted his right wing, exposing his broad, muscled flank. _Come here, _he whispered, his eyes staring into hers. For a moment, she hesitated, unsure. Then, moving slowly, Saphira got up and moved over to her partner's side. Her flank pressed up against his as she laid with him, and Eragon gently placed his wing across her back, the large appendage draping over her side opposite side as well. Then, feeling protective of her, Eragon felt his head lean over and he gently brushed his snout against her jaw. _You're safe with me, Saphira. Never forget that._

Saphira shuffled closer, pressing into Eragon as tightly as she could under his wing, and gently rubbed her neck against his as they laid their heads down next to each other. _Thank you, Eragon, _she whispered. She shyly twitched her tail as it brushed against Eragon's, thinking he might pull away in awkwardness, but the large male simply hummed, and rubbed his head against hers.

_Always._

The storm outside seemed to disappear as Saphira laid with Eragon, his large wing draped protectively over her. The feelings she experienced atop the mountain after he had fought those creatures to protect her returned, and she felt a wave of heat blossom in her belly and rise to her face. Suddenly the thunder and cold wind did not make her shiver. The only thing she heard was the steady breathing of the male beside her as he drifted off to sleep, and it calmed her like nothing ever had before. She found her own eyes beginning to droop, despite the storm that raged outside, and she gave his jaw one last nuzzle. She found the gentle scent coming from Eragon soothed her, and she rubbed her nose against his cheek, unknowingly parting her jaws in a small smile. Laying her head against his, Saphira gave a sigh of content she didn't know she had, and let herself fall into her dreams.

* * *

><p>Eragon groggily opened his eyes to the sounds of birds chirping outside the cave as he pulled himself from the comfort and peace that he had rediscovered in his dreams. After his changes at the Blood-Oath Celebration, he had no longer actually "slept", instead retreating into a deep state of what could be called mediation somewhere between consciousness and sleep. However, since becoming a dragon a mere week ago, sleep had once again returned to him, albeit in a different fashion.<p>

As his body slowly woke up, he became aware of something warm and large pressed against him, and as he turned his head to look, his jaw brushed against Saphira's head. The sapphire dragoness still lay sheltered under his wing, and her head was next to his, her eyes closed blissfully. Such close and intimate contact, had it happened a mere day ago, would have had Eragon pulling back in embarrassment. But this time was different. He had _wanted _this. The fear and vulnerability he had seen in Saphira last night had struck to his very core. He knew, dragon or human, he would have done anything to alleviate her discomfort at the storm. Which is why they now lay together as they did. There was still a twinge of awkwardness in the back of Eragon's mind, but it was lessened somewhat by his protective instincts of Saphira, his partner...his best friend and soul-mate.

Eragon felt himself smile at her peacefully sleeping form, knowing just by looking at her that she had slept sound despite the storm that raged outside their little cave. A part of him felt satisfied knowing he had started to return some of the comfort and protectiveness she had shown him for all these months past. They truly were getting closer every day. That, and he had to admit...sleeping next to her like this wasn't all _that _bad. After all, he had slept against her side and under a wing more times than he could remember as a human. It only seemed right he return the favor.

A subtle shift in the dragoness' body, and his grin widened. Eragon had laid there listening to her rhythmic breathing, knowing full well she wasn't actually sleeping. If she had been, there would have been a natural snore or two. Saphira was undoubtedly enjoying the closeness and personal time as much as he was, only trying to mask it as still being asleep. He let the tender moment persist for a minute or two more, before he leaned down and gently nudged her snout with his. _Okay, sleepyhead. You can stop pretending now..._

Her brilliant eyes fluttered open, and looked into his ocean blue mere inches away. A small growl of playfulness left her throat as she lifted her nose to brush his. _Good morning, Eragon. _He chuckled as she stretched under his wing, clearly not wanting to move, and she simply flashed a fanged grin at her partner. _What? You are very comfortable._

_I can see that, _he snorted, rolling his shoulders and arching his back as he too began to stretch. A small huff left Saphira as he lifted his wing from her, and he growled teasingly at her. _Sorry, Saphira. We've slept in long enough._

Her tail twitched and gently batted against his side. _Spoilsport. _Her grin stayed on her face though and she rose to her feet, stretching more, before poking his chest with her snout. _I do appreciate what you did, Eragon. You made me feel...safe. Happy. _She blushed slightly, and touched her snout to his jaw. _I...I don't think I'll be as scared of storms anymore...not with you around._

Eragon blushed as bad as she did at her affections, and shuffled his forepaws, slightly embarrassed. _You would have done the same for me, Saphira. _They remained staring at each other for a moment, before Eragon finally shook himself from his trace and turned towards the cave entrance. _We should probably get going. Who knows how long ago Blodhgarm and the others left? _There was a moment's pause before Saphira started moving as well, an indescribable feeling flashing across their connection for a brief second before it vanished behind her mental walls.

Outside of the cave, he waited for her to join him, his head tilted to one side, silently asking if she was ready to go. She sighed, then nodded. Eragon leaped into the air and began pumping his wings to rise above the trees, the sapphire female right behind him. He wondered about her silence for a mere moment, before he felt familiar jaws snap at his tail. He whipped his head around at her, an involuntary smile plastered across his face, and Saphira's eyes shone with glee. Plunging his wings down, the dark blue male shot forward, the slightly smaller female in hot pursuit, roaring happily as they began to play and chase each other along the river.

* * *

><p>It was nearly sundown when they finally found it.<p>

Eragon and Saphira had caught up to the _Talita_ near mid-afternoon, and had flown along side the elven ship as they cruised through the mountain range. Along the way, it was Saphira who pointed out that the mountains seemed to be getting closer together the farther they went into the range. _See? _she said, pointing with a claw towards the river. _There is less and less space on either side of the river every few miles we go._

_Hmm...you're right, Saphira, _Eragon muttered. He quickly contacted Blodhgarm, who had also noticed a change. The elf man suggested that perhaps a secluded valley or pass loomed ahead, and Eragon readily agreed, anxiousness bubbling up inside him. For the next few hours, they continued to follow the river as it would between and around the granite giants, all the while the silent sentinels of stone slowly growing closer together.

The party continued on in wonder and nervousness until they reached the pass. The river angled upwards, yet despite the flow of the current and gravity, the _Talita _powered up the waterway until it reached its narrowest point. Two mountains on either side had formed so close together, that they separate bases extended up into one, double peaked summit. Eragon and Saphira looked upwards in awe of the massive mountain, easily the height of Farther Dur. Perhaps even higher. There was no way the two dragons, or any dragons for that matter, could have flown over its peak. It was simply to high, and the air at the top to thin to breathe of fly through. Not to mention the cold.

Where the river passed between and beneath the two conjoined mountains, was a long tunnel-like cave, no doubt eroded by the river over hundreds or thousands of years. It was easily large enough for the _Talita, _and the two dragons, with enough space left over for several dragons the size of Glaedr to pass though with them.

When they finally emerged on the other side, Eragon felt himself, Saphira and even the gathered elves below all gasp in sheer shock.

Before the lay a valley, more than twenty miles wide in either direction. A crystal clear lake of the purest blue lay slightly off center; the source of the river they had followed all the way from the sea. It was fed from the mountains on the far side, the unbelievable heights covered with glaciers and snow. A slight distance away from the lake was a raised plateau surround by smaller ones, created a series of natural, and large steps to the top most. The highest plateau stood a hundred feet off the ground, and was easily wide enough to have housed most of the Varden's encampment from their time in the Burning Plains.

Surrounding this valley on all sides were the largest mountains Eragon had ever seen, including the Beors. Mile after mile they stretched into the sky, and he had no doubt the any dragon would never be able to summit the peaks. But that wasn't the best part. From the floor of the valley to nearly two hundred feet above the plateau, the mountain sides were literally covered with cliffs, ledges and caves. So many that Eragon lost count. Here, nestled away from the world, was a secluded valley with literally everything he had hoped to find when he left Alagaesia's borders.

The dragon felt tears stream down his face, and he found himself laughing as Saphira an he landed next to the _Talita _at the entrance to the tunnel. _It's perfect,_ he whispered to Saphira and the elves, and he could feel the fair people look about in wonder as they pointed and gasped like children. Saphira was simply dumbstruck, staring blankly into the pristine scenery before her.

Finally, after nearly ten minutes of silent staring, Blodhgarm found his voice. It was shaky, and full of awe. _What do you think Shadeslayer?_

_Yes Eragon, _Saphira chimed in breathlessly, sliding up next to him, their flanks touching. _What do you think? _The dark blue male laughed again, and stared right into Saphira's eyes, both dragon's irises nearly shining with delight.

_I think we're home._

* * *

><p><strong>Oh my goodness...finally. I am SO sorry it took me this long to get this chapter out. Life and its many distractions are a pain. But here it is, and I promise (if that means anything), that this signals my return to active writing. Blood is being updated as well, and this chapter signifies the beginning of several I have been waiting to write since I began this story.<strong>

**Hope you are all still with me. Until next time!**


	8. Settling In

Eragon moved backwards awkwardly, half hopping on his hind legs and left foreleg, as his right claw drew a line in the soft dirt ground of the plateau. A few more hops, and he connected the line to one left a short time ago, completing a circuit. Bending his neck down, the large dark blue male began to lick the dirt clean of his claws. _Well, Master Blodhgarm, how does that look? _he asked to the blue-furred elf standing nearby.

"Very promising, Shadeslayer," the elf man purred. "I daresay that should prove to be large enough to please all parties." As he said this, the elf bent down on one knee and laid a hand on the soil, as if testing it. "Yes, very promising indeed."

Eragon hummed and surveyed his work. On the highest plateau in the valley they had found, he and Blodhgarm had set about laying the plans for the construction of a dragon hold and nursery; a place where dragons, both wild and partners of Riders alike, may not only roost when at the new settlement of the Riders, but a place where expectant mothers may lay their clutches in safety and comfort. Although it was not much more than a series of lines drawn by claw into the ground, Eragon felt a swell of pride enter his chest, and he parted his jaws in a smile.

The dragon hold took up nearly one-third of the entire surface of the top-most plateau. The Rider-turned-dragon reasoned that it would need to be the largest, not only to house the sheer numbers of eggs and future dragons that may come into the world, but to allow for easy access once the resident dragons grew to massive sizes. Unlike the other buildings Eragon and the elves were planning to talk about, the hold and all its inner caves and nests would be built from stone, so as to simulate a natural environment for the dragons within. Unfortunately, unlike trees that could be sung into shape by the elves, the stone would have to be gathered and molded by magic, a task that may prove to take a considerable amount of time. Despite this, all the elves had agreed on Eragon's choice of construction. The hold was to be designed with the dragons in mind, and as such, would reflect a surrounding they felt more comfortable with.

Taking a deep breath of the sweet valley air, Eragon looked around at what would someday become the home of the Riders and wild dragons alike. The mountain paradise was _huge_, with far more than enough space for the Riders to establish their settlement here on the plateaus, and still have miles and miles of valley, mountain and plains for the wild dragons to call their own, without leaving the security of the valley itself. Of course, in the future, the dragons may venture out into the mountain range further and claim their own, new territories. But, for at least the first dozen generations or so, the enormous valley would prove more than enough for the dragons to flourish.

The Riders would have their own piece of the valley as well. Atop the highest plateau, across from the gigantic dragon hold, Eragon and the elves would create their Citadel, where the ruling body of the Riders would reside, along with the majority of the necessities would be as well. Eragon could envision a grand library, a warm and large mead hall, countless classrooms, and hallway after hallway of living quarters, each with their own balcony to the sky, where a Rider's dragon may come and go as they please. On the surrounding lower-tier plateaus, the pictures of shops, private homes for the higher ranking Riders, sparring grounds, armories, and supply warehouses danced in the eyes of the dark blue dragon. It would take time, much time, for it all to become a reality.

But then, Eragon, Saphira and the others had nothing but time. They had found their new home. There was no grand hurry to build and develop the settlement, as who knows how long it would be until they were needed. The dragon hold and the Citadel, yes, they would be built and finished soon, as they were needed most of all first. But everything else, it would all come in time.

Again, the images of the future buildings and homes flashed behind Eragon's eyes, and he found himself envisioning his own home, and it made him smile happily. It would not be among the others, nor would it reside in the Citadel. There was only one place he would call home. Only one place that he would ever dream of laying his head. Of all the valley, only one location spoke to him as much as -

_Eragon!_

Snorting in surprise and shaking himself from his thoughts, Eragon looked up in time to see Saphira come in for a quick and excited landing, the dragoness bounding the last few steps to his side. Her eyes were alight with glee and the sheer joy and wonder he felt from her made him grin widely without thinking. _You have to come see! _she crowed, her tail twitching with barely contained energy. _Caves! Dozens of them! _The sapphire female practically bounced around him with joy, and Eragon laughed as he fought the urge to do the same.

_Saphira, calm yourself, _he chuckled. _You're as hyper as a hatchling! _He grinned as he saw her stop, but her hindquarters wiggled with anticipation of taking off again, and her eyes sparkled as she looked back at him.

_There's so many, _she whispered, panting from the intensity of her joy. _I...I can't even begin to choose. You have to come with me! Please! You have to see them all!_

Another deep, rumbling chuckle came from the male, and Eragon laughed happily in her head. _Alright, alright, I'll come with you. _He leaned over and brushed the side of her head with his own. _I'm so happy to see you like this. _

Saphira hummed and rubbed her head back against his. _This place is wonderful, Eragon. Everywhere I look, I see visions of dragons, wild and bonded, flying alongside me. This is our home... _She looked around, taking in the sights much like Eragon had been doing all day. From across their mental connection, Eragon and Saphira held each other tightly as waves of joy and happiness flooded over them, and she leaned back to give him another nuzzle, too caught up in the rush of it all to say anything.

After another moment of looking around in wonder, Eragon brought her attention back. _So, do you think we might be able to pick out a cave to your liking? _he asked playfully. The smile and happy roar he got from Saphira nearly made him laugh in sheer delight. There wasn't an ounce of sorrow or depression at their leaving Alagaesia in her mind, and that alone made Eragon's heart swell with joy. His Saphira was happy, and the world felt perfect.

Without another word, she unfurled her wings and leaped into the air, roaring for him to join her as she circled above. Eragon spread his own massive wingspan and jumped after her, leaving Blodhgarm and the other elves to talk and decide where to make their temporary camp. The moment the dark blue male rose to her level, Saphira shot off towards the nearest cliff, calling for Eragon to join her. All the time Eragon and the elves had spent planning and thinking over the settlement, she had flown from cliff to cliff, mountain to mountain, simply trying to see as many caves as she could. She had barely covered more than a handful of the massive mountains nearest the plateaus, and seen dozens of caves. With the sheer number of mountains that ringed the valley, she could not even guess how many more lay waiting. The simple thought of it all made her want to roar to the heavens and voice her wonder.

As she led Eragon to the nearest cliff and its selection of caves, Saphira began thinking of what she wanted in a home. All female dragons had instinctual requirements when choosing a cave to nest in. Space was a primary factor, as well as shelter from the outside and accessibility. The issue of space was mostly dependent on the dragon herself; her size would directly correspond to the cave she chose. She would want one large enough for her and her mate, plus room for her hatchlings to move about and play, and for their eventual nests if the children decided to stay with their parents when they were old enough to have a family of their own.

Shelter and accessibility also were key factors. A cave with a wide opening may not be ideal, even though it would allow easy access, it may not provide shelter from the elements. No dragon wanted a cave where the rain and wind could easily blow in and disrupt her nest. Then again, one did not want a tight opening either, regardless of the interior space. Just because they may nest in caves, did not mean a dragon could not feel claustrophobic, should there not be enough room.

And then there was the simple factor of simply getting to the cave. A dragoness would not want a cave on the sheer side of a mountain with no ledge. That spelled disaster for any curious hatchling. A cliff or outcropping was ideal, and as such, Saphira angled towards the first wide cliff she saw, with Eragon right behind her.

As they alighted on the stone, Saphira padded forward quickly, eager to inspect the nearest cave. Eragon followed slightly slower, intending to give her the space and time she needed to make her choice. Ducking inside the first opening, Saphira snorted and immediately backed back out. _Too shallow, _she mumbled. _Barely enough room for one nest. _The dragoness half-walked, half-bounded the few hundred feet until she came across the next one. She eyed the low opening, and gave a growl of dismissal as she peeked in. _Too low...another year and I couldn't stand in there. _A quick look around, and she decided to try the next ledge a few dozen feet up. _Up here, Eragon!_

Eragon chuckled, and followed her onto the next level. He knew that the selection of a cave might be a long process, both from his dragon mind and his human one, and prepared himself to be looking for a while. Neither dragon nor human would settle on the first dwelling they saw, and would be foolish to do so. A home had to be as close to perfect as possible, and Eragon knew Saphira was looking for just that. The way she peeked into every opening, looking around like a wide-eyed hatchling, her instincts summarizing the cave to try and find exactly what she deemed acceptable. Once or twice, he saw a cave that he thought she would like, but only to sigh as she gave it a dismissive snort, and moved on, the male trailing slowly behind.

* * *

><p>The sun had started to dip towards the peaks of the valley, indicating the day was slowly drawing to a close, and Saphira felt a nudge of annoyance enter her mind. She and Eragon had been looking for hours, and she had still yet to find one that her instincts deemed 'perfect'. Not only that, but her conscious mind had its own preferences, and she would simply not settle until she found what she wanted...even if she had to search the entire valley. Some had come close, painfully close, but not close enough to meet her desires. Saphira was worried that Eragon may grow impatient and insist they stop for the day, but to her immense pleasure, he said nothing of the sort. Even though she could sense his fatigue, he continually plodded along as she examined every cave she could.<p>

After another bout of searching, Eragon stopped near an entrance, and looked in. _Saphira? _he called to the dragoness a flying a short ways away along another cliff. _What about this one? _The opening was large, but not overly so, and Eragon ducked his head inside to investigate. A few feet inside, the cave opened up, revealing itself to be much larger than the entrance suggested. Roughly oval in shape, minus the small stretch to the opening, Eragon estimated that there was enough room in here for ten dragons the size of him and Saphira, with a rather high ceiling. The male stretched out his wings, and saw that even at full extension they did not touch the stone above. As he looked around, impressed, he felt Saphira approach behind him. _What do you think? _he asked, looking over at her as she entered.

The dragoness was silent for a full two minutes as she looked around, and Eragon sat back on his haunches to wait. She walked around the perimeter of the cave, nosing at the wall every few feet, until she made a complete circuit of the cave. Then, she walked past Eragon once more and looked outside from the entrance, examining the ledge outside. From the opening to the cliff's edge, there was room for both Eragon and Saphira to stand on the ledge, with some room left over. This cave sat nearly directly behind the plateau where Eragon and the elves were planning the dragon hold and the Citadel, and was on a cliff by itself. The next nearest caves were some distance away, this one being the only one on this cliff. Saphira padded back inside and stood next to Eragon, still looking around with wide eyes. Finally, she spoke. _Eragon..._she whispered, nosing his cheek gently. _I think this is it. _

The male parted his jaws in a dragon smile. _You think so?_

_Yes, _she said firmly, giving him a happy growl. _This is perfect. Plenty of room for a nest...several, in fact. And more than enough room for hatchlings to run around and play. _She turned to him, eyes sparkling in joy. _This is the one I want._

Eragon gave a mock bow with his head, still smiling. _Then it is so, _he chuckled playfully. _Welcome home, my friend. _

Saphira gave a short roar of happiness, and before he could react, pounced on him and pinned him on his back. The dragoness looked down at him with a smile of her own, warmth and satisfaction in her eyes, and quickly darted her head down to give the male a lick on his cheek. _Thank you._

_F-for what? _Eragon stammered, his face growing hot at the action from Saphira. The dragoness continued to look down at him with a strange expression. The same one she had looked at him with atop the mountain when he had fought to protect her, and his stomach grew knotted with uncertainty.

_For finding it for me, Eragon, _she said softly. The male began to say something, but she cut him off. _You picked it out, and it is exactly what I wanted. Thank you, little one. _She rumbled happily as she leaned down to nuzzle his snout again, and Eragon found himself smiling without knowing.

_You are most welcome, Saphira._

Climbing off him, Saphira went over to a section of floor just off to the side from the entrance against the back wall. She sniffed around a bit, before growling happily. _Here...this is where I want it. _

_Want what? _Eragon asked, rolling to his belly and watching her.

Saphira looked back at him and parted her jaws in a wide smile. _My nest. I want to make it here. _Then, to Eragon's surprise, she lowered her head, bashful, and he swore a tinge of red appeared on her scaled cheeks. _Will...will you help me?_

Rising to his feet, Eragon padded over. _How do you make one? _he asked softly. Eragon knew that the knowledge of nest making was buried somewhere in the multitude of memories and instincts that now lay in his own mind, but he asked her anyway. Partly because he did not want to sit there and sift through the memories to try and find it himself, all the while Saphira sitting there and waiting, wanting to build her nest. And also because, for some reason, he _felt _like he wanted Saphira to show him. Like it was more right for them to do it together. Again, Eragon felt a strange sensation in his belly, one that he couldn't explain. One that he knew he had felt before these past few days.

If Saphira was privy to any of this, she did not show it. Instead, she moved over to Eragon's side, gently touching their flanks together. _First, _she began, _we need to breathe fire on the rock, to melt it so we can mould it into a bowl shape._

_Mould?_

The dragoness chuckled and stuck her tongue out at her companion playfully. _We lick the melted rock, little one. _Eragon blinked as he considered this, and Saphira simple laughed again before continuing. _Once we get it into the proper shape, then we go out and find foliage while it cools. Leaves, long grass, that sort of thing, to provide a soft bedding atop the rock._

_Alright, _Eragon snorted. _Sounds easy enough. _He considered the space before him, and turned to his partner. _This is your nest Saphira. You tell me what to do, and I will follow. _He grinned again. _I want to make sure you are happy with it._

_The let's begin! _She said playfully, and began breathing a tongue of intense flame onto the rock floor in front of her. A split-second later, Eragon joined in with his own flame, and the entire cave glowed bright with fire. Both dragons breathed their flames on the spot Saphira had chosen. As the minutes passed, the rock began to get hotter and hotter, eventually starting to glow from the heat. Eragon could feel the heat from their flames on his face, but still he and Saphira went on.

Another few minutes of steady breathing and Saphira relinquished her flame, and Eragon followed suit. She took a few deep breaths to regain herself, then tested the now red-hot rock with a claw. The once solid stone shifted and folded slightly, now in a semi-liquid state. Saphira growled to Eragon to join her, and she set about licking the molten rock. Although he was slightly hesitant, Eragon leaned his large head down and gave the orange rock an experimental lick. He could feel the heat from the melted stone, but it did not burn him. Then again, to withstand the heat from their flames, a dragon's tongue must be able to handle a little heat, he mused.

For the next half hour, both Saphira and Eragon licked the softened and heated rock into shape, pausing several times to reheat it with more fire from their maws. As they worked, Eragon continually stopped and made sure he was doing it to Saphira's liking. The dragoness apparently had an idea in her mind of how she wanted the nest to be, and he was sure to ask if he was doing it right. Once they had moulded a significant area of rock, Eragon sat back on his haunches, surveying their work. They had managed to shape a large enough bowl in the stone floor of the cave for Saphira to rest in, and Eragon thought they were finished. He was surprised then, when the dragoness leaned over and nudged his cheek with her snout. _We're not finished yet, little one, _she chuckled.

_What do you mean? _Eragon asked. He noticed a small twinkle in her eye, and felt an emotion he couldn't describe across their link.

_It needs to be bigger, _she said softly, and before her partner could say anymore, blew another stream of flame onto the rock, reheating another section. Then, she began widening the bowl shaped impression, making the whole thing larger. After a moment of confusion, Eragon joined in once more. If she wanted it bigger, who was he to argue? After all, it was her nest, and she should be able to make it as she wanted.

Another part of an hour later, and Saphira sat back on her haunches, using her foreleg to wipe her tongue off. They had widened the nest's shape considerably, and the dragoness hummed in satisfaction. Images danced behind her eyes, and she knew it was large enough. _Now, for the bedding, _she said happily to her Eragon, who sat next to her waiting. _The rock should cool while we are gone._

_Aye, _he replied, eyeing the bowl for a moment. Then, Eragon looked to her. _What sort of things do we need to get?_

Saphira walked to the entrance and looked down onto the valley floor below. Eragon behind her. _Leaves from those trees should work, _she said, indicating a clump of trees near the lake in the middle of the valley. _If you will get those, little one, I shall try and harvest sufficient amounts of long grass._

_Very well, _Eragon rumbled, and unfurled his wings, jumping into the air and gently gliding down towards the trees. For a brief moment, Saphira watched him as he took off, before leaping into the air herself in search of her own task.

It was a rather quick flight to the lakeside from the cave, and as Eragon touched down by the trees, he took a moment to look around the valley again. This clump of trees was one of many, dotted throughout the valley at different intervals, some large and others small. Not to mention the vast forests that covered the lower parts of the massive mountains surround them. On the gentle breeze that drifted past him, Eragon could smell the faint aroma of deer, bears and a multitude of other animals that also called this place home. His stomach gave a soft rumble, and he chuckled to himself. _First, let's help Saphira finish her nest, _he said to himself. _Then we can see about dinner. _Rearing up on his hind legs, Eragon braced his forepaws against the trunk of the nearest tree and used his jaws to clear the leaves off the branches by running his mouth along the appendage. The leaves caught on the side of his broad jaw, and were plucked from their stems, collecting in a bunch and falling to the ground after he cleared the branch.

The dark blue male did this several more times with more branches, until he had a generous pile of leaves on the ground. Using his foreclaws, he gathered up as much as he could carry and took to the air again, flapping back towards Saphira's nest. A few leaves fell from his grasp, but Eragon knew he would be making more than one trip. As he landed at the entrance to the cave, he spotted Saphira inside, already busy laying a collection of grasses she had brought, and deposited his clawfuls of leaves in a pile. The dragoness gave a warm and pleased growl as Eragon pushed his pile towards her nest with his snout. Saphira took a pawful, and spread the leaves around atop the bundles of grass she had brought. The rock was now cool, and the slightly indented bowl shape turned out nicely. The first collection of grass Saphira had brought nearly covered the entire bottom. _We'll need a few more trips at the very least, _she whispered, half to herself and and half to Eragon.

Without so much as a second thought, she padded out of the cave and took off again in search of more supplies. Eragon suppressed a grin at her single-mindedness, knowing that he bore no resentment at her tunnel vision. He had no doubt that if they had stayed in Alagaesia, and she had settled down with Firnen, she would probably be acting in quite the same manner. Shaking his head slightly and giving a soft chuckle, he set out back to the trees he had stripped, to gather the next batch of leaves.

* * *

><p>Roughly an hour later, Eragon landed in the cave entrance for the last time. The sun had started to dip down below the peaks of the mountains, bathing the valley in gentle twilight. He and Saphira had made several trips to their respective locations, and now the nest was fully covered by a thick layer of padding. Eragon sat down next to the bowl and watched as Saphira tramped the foliage down, then made a few circles in her nest, before laying down inside it. A gentle hum came from her, and she let out a deep sigh. <em>Its perfect, <em>she said softy. The dragoness then turned and favored her companion with a wide, toothy smile and sparkling eyes. _Thank you, Eragon. _

_It was my pleasure, Saphira, _he growled warmly, smiling uncontrollably at the sheer volume of contentment and happiness that flowed from her. Before he could think of anything else to say, a rumble escaped his belly, and Saphira gave a small chuckle. _Hmm...excuse me, _Eragon laughed. _Seems all this hard work made me develop an appetite. _The male padded back to the opening, then turned and looked back at Saphira. _Shall I get you something as well?_

The dragoness felt her own stomach churn a little, and a small wave of heat rose to her face. _Th..that would be lovely, thank you, little one. _Eragon gave her another one of his wide grins, one that made her stomach knot a little more, and he took off in search of dinner. Trying to ignore the butterflies in her stomach, Saphira distracted herself by fiddling with the edges of the nest with her claws, moving the grasses around continually until he returned.

Not more than a few minutes had passed, before the steady beat of wings made Saphira look up again, and she found herself growling happily as Eragon strode in with a plump deer in his jaws, and another in his right foreclaw. He put the one deer down by the wall, then shuffled over to Saphira. Like he had done before, the male lowered his head and placed the proffered deer before her, his wings tucked against his back and his legs bent slightly. Saphira regarded him with a careful expression, as part of her now understood why he was doing this.

Eragon was offering the prize to her, in a sign of respect. Despite his being male, Eragon's dragon instincts recognized her as the more skilled and dominant of the two. Even though she would never think to exercise authority over Eragon, in their minds, dominance and respect were determined by the level of skill a dragon possessed. And considering how much more adept Saphira was at being a dragon compared to Eragon, who had only been so for a little more than a week, it was evident that his draconic mind and instincts had registered this. Hence his behavior when providing food for her.

He was acknowledging her skill and experience, and showing his respect for her, by taking a slightly submissive stance when offering her food...an act that made Saphira blush deeply and her stomach do a back-flip. To know Eragon thought so highly of her, instincts or not, made her heart warm in a way she had rarely felt before.

Before, she had accepted the proffered deer without thought, but now that she finally understood, Saphira could not help but reciprocate Eragon's instinctual actions. As he set the deer before her, before he could pull away, Saphira leaned in and gave him the smallest lick on the cheek. _Thank you, _she whispered. Eragon mumbled something unintelligible as he felt a wave of heat rise to his own face, pulling back from her gentle lick.

The two dragons held each others gaze for a full minute without saying anything, before Eragon finally broke eye contact and retrieved his own meal, settling down outside Saphira's nest to eat. Even though she had begun to enjoy her own dinner, Saphira's eyes rarely left Eragon. In the back of her mind, a small nudge had appeared as they were making her nest. It had remained there, no matter what she tried to focus on. Now, after he had provided food for her once again, that nudge grew, until she no longer tried to deny what it meant. She had made her choice...which was why she insisted on making this nest as large as she did.

As the dragons finished their meal and licked their paws clean, Eragon stood and padded over to another section of cave, deeper inside, looking for a place to lay down. Fighting back a yawn, he sniffed an area facing Saphira. _I think I'm going to retire for the night, _he said. _Between planning with the elves and helping with your nest, I'm pretty worn out. _

Saphira snuffled her forepaws for a moment, almost hesitant to ask. But as she saw him make ready to lay down, her nervousness broke and she spoke up. _Eragon? _The male paused, and looked back towards his sapphire companion, head tilted in silent question. Saphira fought down the wave of heat that rose from her belly to her cheeks, and willed her voice not to shake. Slowly, she moved over in the nest to provide room for him. _Will...will you join me?_

Eragon hesitated. _You mean...in your nest? With you? _His pause was not unwarranted. His dragon mind knew that when a female builds a nest, it is hers and hers alone until she invites another to share it with her. And by doing so, she is letting another into her life in a very serious way. Sharing a nest with another is a sign that there exists a deep bond between two dragons, one that transcends mere friendship. To invite Eragon into her nest, meant that Saphira valued her bond with him very deep indeed. One the one hand, they were dragon and Rider, which of course meant they shared a deep bond. But Eragon was now also a dragon, and as such, the gesture made was very clear.

Slowly, Eragon padded over to the nest, where Saphira waited with shallow breath. For a moment, it seemed as if he would politely refuse her offer. Then, as she watched, the male slowly entered the nest and laid down beside her, their flanks touching every so gently. A soft hum left her throat as she moved over a little closer, feeling the warmth from Eragon's body radiate onto hers. _Now _Eragon understood why she had wanted to make it so large. As he looked over at her, her eyes sparkled and a small grin graced her features. _You...planned this all along, didn't you? _he asked quietly.

Another shuffle, and she inched even closer. _Yes, _Saphira said, her voice little more than a whisper. _I...did not want to make a home away from you, little one. As far as I am concerned, anywhere with you __**is**__ home, and so, I could not settle into this nest...if you weren't going to share it with me. _She half expected him to chuckle at her unusual emotional little speech, but gave a small growl of surprise when he leaned over and nudged her cheek with his snout.

_I am honored, Saphira, to share your nest with you, _Eragon growled warmly. _Thank you._

_**Our **__nest, Eragon, _the dragoness hummed, and laid her head down onto her paws. Beside her, Eragon rumbled happily and mirrored her actions, and she felt a measure of peace wash over her. Here she was, laying in her very own nest, with her Eragon right beside her. Not just her Rider, but the handsome male dragon he now was, and it made the butterflies in her stomach turn to one big wave of warmth that blossomed throughout her whole body. She gave another, tiny shuffle, and felt her head rest against his. Eragon never pulled away, but instead gave a soft hum, as both dragons drifted off to sleep in their new nest.

* * *

><p>Morning came with a ray of sunlight shining into the cave opening and making the brilliant hides of the dragons sparkle. Eragon eased his eyes open, and parted his jaws in a wide yawn. Next to him, he felt the warmth of Saphira's body against him, and turning his head, he gave a small chuckle as he saw her head laying next to his. Before he knew what he was doing, the dark blue male leaned over and gently touched his nose to her cheek, giving a small nuzzle. A warm hum met his ears, and Saphira raised her head to return the soft nuzzle. <em>Good morning, little one, <em>she rumbled, yawning much like her partner had.

_Good morning, Saphira, _Eragon thrummed. _How was your first night in your new nest?_

A happy growl left her, and she nudged his snout. _**Our **__nest, Eragon, _she reminded him, smiling. _And it was wonderful. Even more comfortable than the house in Ellesmera...because it is ours._

_Well, I'm just glad you like it, _Eragon said, lifting himself onto his paws and stretching, arching his back and wings. He had to admit, the nest _was _comfortable, and this past night had been one of the best sleeps he remembered having in a long time. A soft gurgle from his stomach, and the male chuckled. _Ah...breakfast time I see. _Before he could even form the words, Saphira shot up and padded towards the cave opening.

_My turn, _she hummed, looking back at her partner with a wide smile. Eragon started to say she didn't need to hunt for him, but then withheld it. The look on her face...for whatever reason it had gave him pause, and he found himself staring back at her, smiling and returning the hum. With a gentle snort and a nod from Eragon, Saphira growled happily and took off from the ledge in search of their morning meal.

A quarter of an hour later, both dragons were laying on the ledge of their new home, enjoying a pair of plump deer that Saphira had caught. They ate in quiet companionship, letting their mental connection say what needed to be said, and allowing the outward silence to further enhance the beautiful morning. The sun was now rising over the highest peaks of the valley, sending its rays through the mist at the higher levels of the mountains, creating a colorful display that made Eragon and Saphira watch, entranced.

Cracking the last few bones in his powerful jaw, Eragon started licking his paws clean of the blood and fur left behind from his meal. For the first time in over a week, he never once thought back to how he may have reacted before his transformation to the act of killing for a meal. His dragon instincts and views were becoming most prominent in his mind, and yet, at the same time, he was still the young man he had always been. Eragon marvelled at this new chapter in his life...not only free from the Empire, the mad king, and the war, but now living as a dragon alongside his beloved Saphira, with naught but a care in the world.

A slight chuckle from his left, and the male turned to face his companion. _Something funny, Saphira? _he asked playfully. Her only response was to growl gleefully and widen her smile. Eragon's teasing manner dropped, and he tilted his head in curiosity. _What?_

_Your nose, silly, _she laughed. Crossing his eyes, Eragon could just make out a spatter of red on his dark blue snout. Giving a small huff in surprise, he tried to lick it off. Unfortunately, like his incident in the mud a week before, he failed to get it. A few more huffs, and a whine, then Saphira snorted and leaned over. _Hatchling, _she muttered playfully. Without pausing to think, the dragoness licked Eragon's nose clean with tender, careful strokes.

Before, both dragons had nearly flushed crimson in embarrassment. But now, Eragon merely snorted as her tongue tickled his snout, and Saphira laughed, continuing to tickle him even though the blood was now gone. Finally, Eragon pulled back. _Okay...okay...you got it, _he growled, still chuckling. Saphira ceased her licking, and favored him with a sweet smile and a sparkling gaze. They remained looking at each other for a moment more, before Eragon cleared his throat with a cough, and looked out towards the plateaus. _Well...we should probably head down. Blodhgarm and the others are no doubt waiting for us. _

_Ah, yes, _Saphira rolled her eyes. _Another one of your 'enlightened' ideas, little one. I don't need to remind you of my price, _she chuckled, poking his broad chest with her snout.

Eragon rumbled, and caught her retreating cheek with a playful nip. _Dinner, of course, _he growled playfully. _I think I can manage. _Rising to his paws, he gave a brief stretch, then smacked her playfully with his tail. _If you can beat me there that is! _With a loud roar, Eragon dove off the cliff and snapped open his wings, daring her to chase him. A split-second later, his wings were buffeted and snapped at, as Saphira pursued him, laughing clear and happy in his head, as they played the whole way from the cliff to the plateau.

* * *

><p>The remainder of the day was not quite as relaxing for the two dragons as their morning. After finishing their plans for the dragonhold and Nursery, Eragon and Saphira along with the elves began the arduous task of finding and collecting enough stone for the project. Now, being that they resided in a mountain valley, one would think there would be <em>plenty <em>of stone around. Unfortunately, without the collection of proper tools, the only way the elves could harvest any stone not found loose in the valley, would be to use magic to mine it from the mountains themselves.

Naturally, Blodhgarm assured Eragon this would be no problem, but as the day wore or, the evidence of the toll the task was taking became apparent. Never once breaking stride or composure, the elves nevertheless began to slow slightly in their work, something that was not lost on Eragon. As the elves used their magic to break up and fracture the deposits of stone into chunks for the dragons to carry, Eragon and Saphira would then fly the large slabs of stone up to the plateau. The morning flew by fast, as the group made short work of the first deposit. As midday rolled around, their pace slowed slightly, as Eragon and Saphira needed to break for a quick meal. Hauling slabs of stone was draining, and their flying muscles required a short repast.

As the day led into the afternoon however, was when Eragon noticed the tell-tale signs of the elves' fatigue. Admittedly, the elven spellcasters were among the greatest of their kind. But the continuous use of steady magic for hours on end was starting to take its toll. No matter how strong and adept a spellcaster may be, he still has a limit to his endurance. Granted, that of the elves was considerably longer than any human, but they still had a limit.

By late afternoon, it was Eragon who finally called the day over. _You have worked much, Master Blodhgarm, _the dark blue dragon rumbled. _You and your companions need not push yourselves any more today._

_I appreciate your concern, Shadeslayer, _Blodhgarm said smoothly, even though his eyes showed his fatigue. _But we can manage for a short time longer. _

The dragon that was Eragon chuckled softly. _I insist, Blodhgarm, _he said. _There is no immediate rush to complete the dragonhold. I cannot, in good mind, let you and the others push yourselves to exhaustion, when there is no reason to. _The dark scaled male rolled his shoulders, feeling his own weariness at the days work. He surveyed the numerous groups of large slabs he and Saphira had carried all day, and his legs wobbled a bit. _We have gathered much stone today, but much more is needed to even begin the hold. Even then, it will be your magic, and that of the others, that is required to shape the stone into what will become the hold. _Eragon lowered his large head to look at his furry elven companion. _Our task is only just beginning. A little moderation may be wise, don't you think?_

The elf was silent for a few moments, before inclining his head slightly. _As you wish, Shadeslayer. The others and I shall meditate and recover, to begin again tomorrow. _As the furry elf-man walked away, Eragon tried not to smile at the hint of relief he had heard in Blodhgarm's voice. Growling slightly at a twinge in his back, the dark blue male turned to look at his dragoness, who was laying nearby.

Saphira was just as tired as Eragon, having been seduced into another game of "pack mule". This time however, she understood the reason and the necessity. They were, after all, building part of the new home for the multitude of hatchlings that would come into the world in the near future. Still, the protests of her body and muscles were not to be ignored, and she wearily rose to her feet. _Back to our nest, Eragon? _she asked hopefully. They had just finished their meal here on the plateau, and the dragoness was looking forward to the comfort of her – and Eragon's – nest.

_Indeed, _the male hummed, grinning at her. _Now I understand why you insisted on so much padding. _The dragons snorted softly in laughter, then urged their tired bodies into the air once more. Even though it was a short flight to their cave, both Eragon and Saphira panted slightly as they landed, their muscles desperately asking for a rest. Finally reaching the soft confines of their nest, the two dragons laid down in their respective spots, sighing as their bodies made contact with the cushion of leaves and grass. _Much better, _Eragon chuckled.

_Mmm..._Saphira hummed, making herself comfortable. She lay there for a moment, watching the fading sun outside their cave, before turning her head slightly to look at Eragon. Although they shared a nest, her male companion still kept a respectful distance between them, as if not wanting to intrude in her personal space. At first, it made no difference to Saphira, but the more she thought on it, those strange feelings in her belly began to resurface. She found herself staring at his dark scaled form, wondering, all the while these feelings getting stronger and more pronounced. It got to a point where if she didn't say something, she feared these unknown sensations would make her do something awkward. _Eragon? _she asked shyly.

The male turned his head slightly to look at her in question, and immediately, Saphira felt a slight wave of heat rise to her cheeks. Now it was nerves that threatened to make her fumble over her words. She knew what she wanted – and hoped it wouldn't make things awkward between them – she was just unsure if Eragon would feel the same. _Do you remember, _she began slowly, slightly bashful. _How we slept in that cave during the storm?_

Eragon's faced grew a little hot, and he make a strange coughing noise in his throat. _Erm...yes. Why?_

_I just...well...I wanted to tell you I kind of...enjoyed that, _Saphira said, playing with her paws in the grass lining. _It felt nice...sleeping with you. _The logical part of her mind wanted stop there, before she made a fool of herself, but these new feelings grew in strength and confidence, pushing her on. _Do you...do you think we could...do it again? _Now she could no longer fight the rising heat, and her sapphire scaled cheeks turned a distinct reddish hue.

If Saphira was nervous, Eragon had become downright fidgety. When he had made his move during the storm, his only thoughts were to comfort his Saphira, like she would have done for him. His dragon instincts had overridden the thoughts of awkwardness his human mind was screaming, telling him it was the right thing to do. Even though he knew it was a rather tender act between them, his dragon side had told him that it needed to be done, for his friend and partner, regardless of the deeper implications.

...just like it was now.

Without so much as a word, but with a very obvious blush upon his dark face, Eragon slowly lifted his right wing, exposing his flank to Saphira once again. The dragoness looked down at her paws shyly, as if she may have changed her mind, but then, shuffling gently, Saphira moved over until she was once again pressed up against Eragon's warm and muscular side. The male softly lowered his wing over her like before, covering her in a leathery blanket, causing a soft hum to come from Saphira.

The two dragons looked at each other silently for a moment, then, without realizing it, began shuffling in tighter to each other, until Eragon had wrapped his slightly larger frame around Saphira, and the dragoness laid her head against his. Between the heat in their faces, and the heat coming from their partner, both dragons thought they might pass out due to nerves. _Th-thank you, _Saphira said, her voice barely more than a whisper.

_Don't mention it, _Eragon mumbled, his own voice a little shaky. His heart was beating like a drum, and he was sure shivers were running down his spine. _Now _his human mind was wrought with awkwardness, as he lay here basically snuggling with his Saphira. Despite how much the logical side of his mind tried to argue, making him remember all the times he had slept against her broad side and under her wing, it still made his stomach do back-flips and he almost swore he became nauseous from nerves.

Saphira was in a similar state. She had never once thought anything of the affection she showed Eragon when he was a human. A lick, a nuzzle, even snuggling him against her side when they slept all seemed perfectly normal and acceptable. But now...she was cuddled up against his side...his muscular, warm and scaly side. Her Eragon was no longer her simple human partner, but now a handsome male dragon, who she now shared a nest with. Without consciously realizing it, the dragoness nuzzled her head under his chin, murring softly. Eragon froze, unsure and uncertain, and that made Saphira freeze as well. _What am I doing? _she growled to herself. _I'm acting like I'm trying to - _

Her words died in her throat, as she felt the male tighten his grip around her, and his head gently rubbed against hers, making her belly roll with heat and nerves. Eragon pulled her a little closer, rumbling softly, and as if by themselves, the two dragons' tails gently touched and laid atop one another. Before he knew it, Eragon had leaned his head down to look straight in Saphira's eyes, his snout tenderly touching hers. His paralyzed human mind was pushed aside then, as his dragon side emerged through his voice. _Saphira? Will you sleep with me tonight?_

_Yes, Eragon, _the dragoness answered instantly, although Saphira knew she had not formed the words consciously. Her stomach had stopped knotting, and was now somersaulting around in her belly. What was happening to her? The thoughts and sensations she was feeling were so strong, so powerful, that she knew of only _one _other time in her short life she had felt this way.

When she was with...

Saphira closed her eyes tight, not wanting the moisture building in them to spill out as she finally understood what was happening to her. She laid her head under Eragon's, nuzzling into his neck, causing the male to hum deeply. The Rider-turned-dragon had no inclination to Saphira's private thoughts and revelation, instead trying to keep himself from jerking away in fear and awkwardness. He _knew_ that he and Saphira were performing a very close and tender act, and yet, no matter how much the scared and uncertain part of his mind screamed at him to stop, a deeper, more powerful urge told him to stay. To sleep with her like this. To hold his Saphira as she snuggled into his side. The male laid his had down atop hers, and curled just a little bit tighter around her warm body.

_Goodnight...Saphira, _he whispered, trying not to shake as he held her. He waited for a response, and grew nervous when she remained silent. He was about to repeat himself, thinking she hadn't heard, when a slight warm trail was traced along his neck under his jaw, and he blushed severely as Saphira licked him tenderly.

_Goodnight, my Eragon, _she purred softly, her eyes still closed tightly. Within a few moments, the comfort and warmth from their tightly pressed bodies won out over their nerves, and Eragon felt his fatigue take over as his mind slipped into rest.

Saphira remained awake for a short time, however, wrestling with her thoughts and emotions. She knew what all these sensations and signs were telling her. At first, she rebelled against them, arguing that Eragon was her partner and friend, nothing more or less, and she was letting her fanciful wondering thought get the better of her. But now, seeing him reciprocate her instinctual advances, the dragoness had stopped arguing, and slowly started increasing them, to see if this really was truly happening between them. When Eragon had curled around her, and responded to her actions, her heart knew that it was real...even if Saphira and Eragon's conscious minds didn't realize it.

Now, laying here inside his embrace, Saphira felt a sense of warmth that only one other being had ever given her. Only this time, it was tenfold stronger, and she knew that unlike the first time with _him_, this was the real thing.

Not the product of simple instincts and want, but the result of a true connection. A bond. This was real.

Pure.

She looked at Eragon as he slept cuddled around her, his head resting against and atop hers. She knew what his actions and responses to her advances meant, but she worried that it was simply an instinctual response, and not his own choice, his own conscious actions. Then, she remembered all his other actions; providing food for her, protecting her, accepting her inviation to share her nest, and her worry started to disappear. Was this really happening?

__But can I tell him? __she wondered_. Will he...does he truly...feel the same?_


	9. Confusion and Desire

To say Eragon was uneasy the next morning was an understatement. As he pulled himself from the depths of sleep once again, he slowly became aware of his surroundings. His eyes adjusted to the muted light starting to shine through the opening of the cave, and with a small prod from his memories, remembered he was in the cave he now shared with Saphira.

In her nest. Sleeping...next...to...

The dark blue scaled male froze as soon as his body registered the contact of another, and he felt his face heat up immediately. A subtle shift in his partner made the male tense even more, out of fear he had woken her up, but all he heard was a quiet sigh of contentment from her before she stilled once again. Eragon fought the urge to pull away, as his human instincts were screaming at him to, and forced himself to calm down. No matter how awkward he felt, no matter how uneasy, he rebelled against the thought to pull away. Primarily, he knew he would wake her up, and as her Rider, he didn't want to be rude to her.

But...in another part of his mind - the one that wasn't doing backflips along with his stomach - it felt kind of...nice...

A gentle hum came from his sleeping partner, and the male dragon that was Eragon finally lifted his head slowly to look at her. Saphira lay huddled into his muscular side, his wing across her back, and her head in his forelegs, where he had been laying his head atop hers. Behind them, her tail lay atop his, and the pair of them periodically swished back and forth. Despite the waves of heat rolling to and from his face, Eragon managed to keep his movements slow and easy. Gently, he moved his tail away from hers, and loosened the hold his body had as it curled around her slightly smaller frame. He relaxed the tiniest bit at the small recession, but against his pounding human nerves, neglected to pull away completely. The only response from the female beside him was a small shuffle as she made herself comfortable against his bulk.

Eragon remained staring at Saphira's sleeping form for a time, taking in the memories of the past night and how they came to be like this. At first, it had seemed like an innocent request from Saphira that they sleep together, as they had when Eragon comforted her though the storm a few days prior. But, as she had laid against him, something stronger had welled up from within him, and before he knew it, the male was pulling her close in a tender embrace. Simply thinking about his actions made Eragon blush from awkwardness, and he tried to understand why he had done it.

When they had laid together though the storm, his nerves and misgivings about it had been dulled, almost as if his human and dragon minds had manged to agree on the actions. Eragon had held her that night to comfort her from her fear of the storm, something he knew he would have done even if he was still a human. She was his soul-partner after all, and her safety and happiness meant the world to him. But when they had come together last night, with no external excuse to hide their nerves and unease, it struck a different chord within Eragon.

_What's happening to us? _he wondered quietly. _Ever since I became a dragon, the two of us have started acting differently towards one another. At first I never really noticed, but after last night... _Eragon turned and looked out the cave's opening, to the slowly rising sun as it peeked over the valley's mountain peaks. _We've always been close – even Oromis commented that we shared a bond deeper than most other Riders. But...why? What makes our bond so special? _The dark scaled male looked back down at his sleeping partner, his cascading emotions softening a bit as he heard her steady breathing. _I care about her, of course. But do I...really **care **for her?_

Without really thinking, Eragon leaned his head down and gave Saphira the gentlest nuzzle along the cheek. Another small hum came from the sleeping dragoness, and he could have sworn she shuffled the tiniest bit closer. _There really is no other being I will ever be as close to as her, _he sighed. In his mind's eye, the images of Roran, Katrina, Nasuada...and Arya...flashed, each striking a painful chord in his chest. _I care deeply for them all...even love them. And yet..._again he turned and stared at the female sleeping in his embrace. _None of them...not even **her**...come close to you. No matter what, you are always the biggest part of my mind and heart. But is it because of our bond? Or...something else?_

A small huff escaped him, and Eragon bit back a growl as he shook his head gently. His mind was a mess, his conflicting human and dragon instincts and feelings continuously clashed over almost everything that ran across his thoughts, and it was beginning to give him a headache. For a moment, he thought about getting up and going to find breakfast, thinking it might at least give him a reprieve from these thoughts. Yet, the moment he willed his body to move, the worry that Saphira might get cold, or wake up confused and lonely jumped into the forefront of his mind, and he settled back down. _Gah...I can't even think straight anymore! _Again, his eyes travelled along her frame, the sleeping dragoness oblivious to her partner's inner turmoil. _What's happening to me? _

_To us?_

With another huff, the male laid his head back down next to hers, willing his rampant mind and emotions to calm down, lest he make himself sick from his knotting stomach. To try and calm himself, Eragon listened to the sound of Saphira's breathing, and tried to remember some of the meditation exercises Oromis had taught him. Granted, he had been a human at the time, but right now he would try anything. Closing his eyes, the male took several deep breaths and cleared his mind, difficult as it was, and simply listened to the world around him. He could hear the steady rise and fall of Saphira's chest as she breathed, and the gentle rustle of their scales with each tiny movement their bodies made. Outside, he heard the chirp of birds as they too woke to greet the morning, but somehow, they were fainter than they should be. Even the sounds from his own body were muted. Instead, the sound that reverberated most in his ears...and his mind...was Saphira's breathing. Eragon pondered this for a moment, then decided to use it, lest the entire exercise go to waste. He cleared his mind, focusing only on the steady pattern of his dragoness' slumber, ignoring his still churning nerves and emotions.

_In...heartbeat...out...in...heartbeat...out..._

Slowly easing his eyes open once more, Eragon felt a sense of welcome calm wash over him, and he gave a small smile. The nerves receded, and the warmth in his face and belly became gentler, as he finally was able to relax. For whatever reason, focusing on the one thing that had plagued his rampant mind and thoughts was somehow the key to also silencing them. Had he not been afraid of waking her, he would have laughed out loud at the irony of the world. It was only then that Eragon noticed his own breathing, and a small wave of heat rose back to his face and stomach.

His breathing...was exactly in time with hers. If one were to close their eyes, they would swear there was only one of them in that cave.

Just as he was about to ponder this, Saphira's breathing changed, and her eyes fluttered gently, as the dragoness pulled herself from her slumber. She gave the smallest shuffle as she stretched slightly, only to stop and blink slowly as she took in her surroundings. It was then she looked up at the male who was still half-holding her as they lay in her nest. Like Eragon before her, the memories of thoughts and sensations from the night before came flooding back to her, and Saphira fought the wave of heat that rose in her own belly. For a moment, they simply stared at each other, hesitant to even touch each others mind. Her eyes took in his muscular body curled around hers, their tails laying next to one another, and his large wing draped protectively across her back. His eyes wandered over her features, her paws atop his, and the gentle sparkle of her scales as they reflected the incoming morning sun.

_Good morning..._she finally whispered softly.

_Morning, _Eragon breathed, not taking his eyes from hers. Again, the silence between them was deafening, but neither dragon could manage to find the words to say anything. Wrestling his mental tongue from its paralysis, Eragon managed to whisper. _How did you sleep?_

Saphira was hesitant to answer, for fear she would let slip some of the things she had been contemplating the night before. For a moment, she simply stared into his eyes, lost in the ocean blue staring back at her. _Very well..._the dragoness finally said with a soft hum. _Thank you, Eragon. _

The male shuffled slightly, their flanks rubbing together. _I didn't...I mean...I wasn't too close, was I?_

_Not at all, _Saphira breathed before she thought about the words. _I...liked sleeping with you._

Eragon gave another nervous shuffle, his eyes finally falling from hers as he looked at his paws. A small cough-like noise left him, as if he were searching for something to say. Similarly, Saphira's eyes wandered over the patterns in the stone of the cave, trying to either distract herself or come up with something to say. Without thinking, she twitched her tail, then froze as it brushed tenderly against Eragon's. She was about to apologize, when she felt his brush back, taking hers along as they swished around the foliage in the nest, before Eragon too froze as he realized what he was doing. Both dragons looked at each other, sheepish and nervous, before looking away, waves of heat rising in their bellies and faces.

_Ancestors, _Saphira pleaded silently to herself, _what am I doing? I don't understand any of this. Why...why are these feelings so intense? I have always cared for him...but like **this**? I...I am so confused..._

Another soft touch along her tail sent her stomach somersaulting, even though Eragon was just trying to unwrap himself from her. As the male let go of her, she let out a soft, sad croon without even thinking, causing Eragon to look back at her. If Saphira had hands, she would have clapped them over her muzzle in shock at her behavior. The male stared at her, as if unsure he should let go, before slowly continuing to unwrap his body from around hers. Saphira figuratively bit down on her tongue, lest she call to him again, and watched with careful eyes as Eragon' body ceased to touch hers and he stood, stretching. Immediately, her eyes wandered over every muscle and limb, as if admiring his form, before the dragoness again gave herself a mental slap.

Eragon tried to ignore Saphira's eyes boring into him as he stretched and worked the sleep out of his body, even though he himself was finding his own eyes sneaking glances at her. His mind raced, both human and dragon thoughts beating against each other for control, and Eragon feared he would do something embarrassing...or worse. Then, as if the gods themselves took pity, his large stomach rumbled, and he breathed an audible sigh of relief.

_I'm hungry, _he said, a little loud and unnecessary, wincing at his pathetic sounding tone. He lowered his head, trying not to look awkward. _Umm...I should go...find something. _Saphira gave the smallest nod, not trusting her eyes or her words to answer, as she stared at her own paws. In the private part of her mind, she prayed and prayed he wouldn't ask, for fear her new and confusing thoughts would return. For a moment, she thought he would just walk out, but then she felt the words form, and the now-too familiar heat raced though her again. _Can I get you something, Saphira?_

_No, _she muttered hastily, trying not to meet his eyes. The male hesitated, then began to move towards the entrance. Saphira turned to watch him go, then felt an inexplicable sense of panic grip her as he went to leave. _Wait! _she cried, causing him to jump and look back. In a flash, she was up and at his side. _I...I will hunt with you. _

Eragon looked back at her unblinking. _I...can bring you something back..._he whispered, almost sounding like he wanted anything but her to come with him.

_I want to be with you, _she insisted softly, then caught herself. _Hunting, I mean. We should hunt together. _

The two dragons stared at each other, both fighting against thoughts and emotions they had no idea how to handle. What felt like hours passed, when in fact it was only the span of several heartbeats. _Okay, _Eragon finally whispered, and was able to tear his gaze from her as they stepped outside. For a minute, the two of them looked out over the beautiful valley as it awoke with the sunrise. Eventually, their hunger got the best of them, and the pair of dragons opened their wings to take flight.

Which was a good thing too, because had they stood there a moment longer, Eragon knew his wing would have found its way around her once again.

* * *

><p>Eragon grunted as he released the large stone in his claws, and his muscles fluttered in relief as the weight was taken away. Dropping onto his powerful legs, he gave a small wobble, grumbling to himself for overexerting his body. Yet, despite the protests of his limbs and muscles, the dark scaled male nevertheless pushed himself to focus on gathering the slabs of stone, regardless of the toll it was taking. The pain of his overworked muscles burned, but he ignored it. The pain and the repetitive task was the only thing keeping him distracted from all the other thoughts and emotions running through his head.<p>

Since leaving the cave this morning, and the uncomfortably silent breakfast with Saphira, the two dragons had set to work gathering more stone that would then be used to build the large dragonhold designed by Eragon and the elves. Using their magic, the elves would fracture and break large chunks of stone from a low-lying outcropping a short distance from the plateau. Then, Eragon and Saphira would ferry the large slabs back to where the hold would eventually be built. It was a trying task, but one that all present knew had to be done should this new settlement of the Riders ever begin to take shape.

Eragon looked over the pile of rocks and slabs he and Saphira had gathered today, and felt his stomach drop slightly. Although they had managed to gather a large collection, it was still far less than they would need for the massive hold. Truthfully, what they had gathered today would barely be enough to shape one cave. Sighing to himself, Eragon resigned to the fact that this task would not simply be finished in a few days. Weeks, possibly more was looking like the more reasonable estimate.

A rush of air, and Saphira alighted next to him, dropping her own slab of stone on the pile. Immediately, the male shied away the tiniest bit, once again fighting to control his thoughts. The reason he had been so single-minded in the task today was to keep his wandering thoughts from leading back to her. Care for Saphira as any Rider would, Eragon was nevertheless forced to try and block any thoughts pertaining to her today. If he started thinking about her, and the confusion that was building between them, he knew he would never stop. The rational part of his mind urged him to confront these thoughts and feelings, knowing full well if he and Saphira worked things out, they may very well avoid such situations as the one this morning. Yet, every other part of his mind screamed no, the implications and awkwardness driving him to want to pull away every time she was near. It hurt like nothing before to keep his distance from his soul-partner, but Eragon felt he had no choice. He was simply not ready to dive into that pool just yet.

His heart fell as he resigned himself to the fact that, just maybe, accepting the offer to become a dragon was not as joyous and care-free as he had thought. Was this what the Eldunari had wanted all along? He felt the urge to ask, then immediately shrunk back from the idea. To give voice to his growing concerns and thoughts may only serve to make things even more difficult than they already were. Eragon felt like he and Saphira were drifting apart, despite how close they had become this past week or so. _Apart, closer together...gods! Why can't our lives ever be simple? _he roared in a private part of his mind.

If Eragon was fighting with himself over these new thoughts, Saphira was entrenched in bloody war. Her conscious mind and her draconic instincts were battling for control of her thoughts, and the poor dragoness felt on the edge of sanity. Every look, every growl, every breath Eragon took in her direction made her stomach knot and burn. Her mind fought and rebelled against what her instincts were telling her, screaming at herself that it could not be. It was simply wrong.

And yet, in some small part of her mind, she started to wonder. Was it really that wrong to see Eragon that way? After all, he was now a handsome, male dragon, who had proven himself more than capable in terms of -

_No! _she raged at herself, and fought the urge to smack her head into the nearest stone. _We cannot be! _The dragoness seethed with anger, confusion, hurt and most of all, worry. _We are Rider and dragon...we...we are not meant to be like that..._She knew full well what these deeper thoughts and sensations were telling her; they felt the same as when she had met Firnen. Only this time, for whatever reason, they were significantly stronger, as if driving her harder towards what they were trying to tell her. As if this was somehow more right that with the young green dragon.

But Saphira fought. She clawed and writhed against those dominant dragon instincts, holding onto what little rational thought she had left. Her bond with Eragon was precious, sacred even. Anything that may endanger or threaten that, Saphira would have no part of. If she lost Eragon...she lost her world. And no instincts, no matter how primal – no matter how desirable – were going to make her give in.

_I can't, _she wailed in her mind, nearly sobbing with the constant struggle. She watched as Eragon hunched over, and began cleaning his claws. His mind was distant, as they had been all day, but she knew she couldn't handle the touch of his mind right now. His gentle, warm, loving -

_Please, stop! _she cried, fighting the urge to wail aloud. Had she not been frozen in place, staring at her paws, she knew she would have slumped to the ground, whimpering. Her natural instincts were relentless, driving her thoughts to accept what her draconic desires had already chosen. Suddenly, a wave of fatigue washed over her, and she nearly toppled. _I...am so tired of fighting..._Once more, she lifted her head to gaze at the back of Eragon's muscled form, and a new light burned in her mind as she took in the new, proud form of her Rider – her life partner. One little light that shone brighter and brighter as she began to think.

About how he provided for her, regardless of his own needs. Whether as a hatchling in his arms, or a companion at his side, he always put her needs above his. She was always fed and comfortable before he saw to his own body's wishes. Catching prey for her here...selecting a cave...

She thought of all the times he had come to her side, when she felt like she was unwanted. Lonely in the trees outside his farm, only to leap happily into his arms. When the war forced them apart, only to feel the rush of reunion when she saw him again...and felt his touch. The time at the Stone of Broken Eggs, after her rejection by Glaedr, when she feared the last male did not want her..._he _came for her.

Images of all the times he had fought for her, to keep her safe, despite the odds against them. Against Thorn, against Murtagh...the Ra'zac...the beasts in the mountains. Always...fighting for her.

Her instincts knew what she wanted. Her heart knew what she felt. An now, as she looked at her Rider...no...the handsome male dragon that Eragon now was, Saphira's mind finally started to surrender.

No...not surrender. _Embrace. _

Her primal instincts surged forward once again, now unhindered by her confused thoughts. No longer was Saphira denying what she felt. What she _wanted. _And as they had before, her instincts were going to make it very clear to everyone just what she wanted. Her eyes gleamed, the feelings and desires mixing into one volatile emotion, that Saphira knew she had only one word for.

A short growl, and Saphira darted forward, nipping Eragon harshly on the shoulder. No soft nip either, as her fangs pierced his thick hide, getting her point across perfectly. But...

Eragon yowled, and whipped his muscular body around. As he did so, the end of his tail caught Saphira on her chin, the dragoness jerking back as the unintentional message was delivered, and her mind reeled.

_Saphira! _Eragon roared. _What was that for?! _His shoulder flared with pain from the harsh nip, and his already disturbed thoughts surged forward in unprepared anger for the attack. As soon as it came, his anger all but vaporized when he finally looked at Saphira, and was replaced by an overwhelming sense of dread.

Her eyes shone not with malice nor playfulness...but tears.

A heartbeat of silence passed between them, and the dark scaled male attempted to form his words. Before a syllable could be uttered however, Saphira snapped open her wings and shot off, leaving Eragon stunned in confusion and worry. _Saphira! _he called. _Wait! _But his words fell on dead air as the dragoness disappeared into the distance.

Slumping back onto his haunches, fully confused, Eragon felt the touch of the Eldunari against his mind. Praying for some answers or insight, he lowered his barriers and began to ask, when a thunderous roar cut him off. _GO AFTER HER! _Umaroth, Glaedr, and a symphony of other voices rang in his head. Eragon nearly fell over with shock at the intensity of the ancient dragons' words.

_W-what? _the young male stammered. _But I don't - _

_Go after her! _Umaroth urged again, and Eragon could feel the push of so many minds enforcing the words. Still, his stubbornness stayed his limbs, and he growled.

_What is going on? _he roared. Before the old dragons could speak again, Eragon harshly cut them off. _Someone, please! Tell me what is happening!_

The tide of surging emotions from the ancient dragons receded some, and Eragon felt the presence of Glaedr's mind intermingle with his. _Eragon, _the once golden dragon growled, albeit as gently as he could. _You __**must **__go after Saphira. I cannot express how important that is._

_Why?_

A small sigh, and the old dragon gave the mental equivalent of understanding snort. _Do you remember the day Saphira attacked me during our training?_

_Of course I do. But what does - _

_**Listen**__, Eragon, _Glaedr growled. _Do you not remember __**why **__she attacked me?_

The memory of that day came floating back into Eragon's conscious mind, and he struggled to remember all the details. He was studying with Oromis. There was a disruption with the dragons, and Glaedr flew back, sporting a new wound. Eragon set off in search of Saphira, only to find her hiding in an ancient cave. She was upset, because she said Glaedr didn't want her. That he refused...her...

Then, as if connected by a string, the images of Saphira's brief but harsh courtship with Firnen bubbled in his mind, and a note as clear as a bell echoed through his mind.

_Oh gods, _Eragon gasped, nearly falling over once again as the realization hammered home. _Oh gods..._

_Yes, _Glaedr rumbled, once again pushing against Eragon's mind. _She **chose **you, Eragon. _

_A-and I...I..._the young male shook, horrified at understanding what he had done.

The once golden dragon snorted in his mind. _You did...but you also did not fully understand. _

_What do I do? _Eragon wailed, completely in shock at what he had done.

Glaedr's voice surged forward again, this time carrying with it the weight of all the other Eldunari as they pressed against Eragon's mind. _Do you care for her? _the old dragon rumbled. The Rider-turned-dragon started to speak, but was cut off. _No! Don't think...don't analyze...just answer. Do you care for her?_

Eragon stopped shaking, and raised his head, ocean blue eyes staring into the distance where Saphira has disappeared. The thoughts and feelings were back, but this time he didn't fight them. Human or dragon, he knew only one thing. _Yes...with all my heart._

_Then go after her! _Without another breath of hesitation, Eragon surged into the air and pumped his powerful wings, shooting off into the dying afternoon light in pursuit of the one he had mistakenly harmed.

He only prayed he wasn't already too late.

* * *

><p><strong>Aaaaannnnd...I'm back.<strong>

**I deeply apologize for my apparent disappearance, but anyone in school knows the trials and headaches that a new September can bring. Not to mention all my other distractions. Work, family, bleh...**

**But fear not, for I have an important vow to all of you. Never shall I abandon a story. Even if it takes me weeks, months, or longer to update, I shall not give up. Especially this one. I love ExS too much to let it fall into nothingness. _Blood of a Dragon _and _Uncertain Future _shall not die any time soon, I pledge to you. **

**I only ask, as a humble writer, that you understand why myself and others take so long to update. Life is demanding. And work like this cannot be thrown together in a few short hours. **

**But anyways, yes, things are getting serious here folks. Shorter chapter, but just as tantalizingly sweet. Feelings out of control, confusion abound, Saphira made her move, and Eragon messed up. What happens next? Well...just hold on to those dragon plushies. It only gets more intense from here.**

**Until next time!**


	10. Acceptance

**I'm sorry for posting this before, then taking it down. I missed part of a scene that not only further describes what happens here, but also alludes to a future plot device. I simply could not leave that out. **

**Please forgive me, and enjoy the proper Chapter 10.**

* * *

><p>Saphira's wings burned with fatigue as she pumped them hard, but racing to where she didn't know. All she knew was that she had to be...away. Away from the valley. Away from the pain. Away...from him. At any other time, the proud dragoness would scoff at such behavior; running away like some feeble human whose chosen attraction had rejected them. But this was no ordinary desire. And her chosen was no ordinary male.<p>

This was Eragon. The partner-of-her mind-and heart. The one human out of hundreds she had chosen to hatch for. The one she had claimed to be the one to spend the rest of her days with. The one being she saw fit to bound herself to for eternity. Perhaps this was why the hurt was so pronounced.

With a grim stab at her pride, Saphira knew she was no stranger to rejection. Glaedr, gold, wise and powerful, had turned her down due to the distance between them in age and their stations as mentor and student. The pain was strong, but vanished quickly when the young dragoness clearly thought about it. There was no logical way, at the time, for them to be together.

Thorn, an enigma who she had only seen at a claw's distance, was a long shot at best, and yet, still a choice had Fate let them be. She had all but forgiven the young red male for the things he had done in the war, as he had no choice in the matter. A name-slave to the Black king, he had no more control over his actions that a puppet on a string. Disobedience was death. After the defeat of Galbatorix, Saphira had genuinely hoped for a chance to be together with Thorn, finally, having another dragon her age to at least spend time with. There was work needed, yes, before anything would happen, but her loneliness begged for the chance to try. But alas...he and his Rider Murtagh felt the urge to go, and find their redemption through other means, leaving Saphira alone once again.

Then there was Firnen, whose pain was still somewhat fresh. Young and vibrant, the green male had welcomed a doomed relationship with her, knowing they had both waited for so long. Both dragons knew that it would end soon, and painfully, but Saphira's instincts forged her onward anyways. Firnen was kind and caring in his own way, but he was young, and a small part of her knew that, somehow...someway...they were a mismatched pair.

But...Eragon...

The sapphire dragoness tried to blink her eyes clear at the mere mention of his name, but to no avail. With Eragon, everything was different. Not even Firnen, who had been her closest male companion so far, even approached the mountain of feelings she now understood she had for Eragon. As her Rider, there was no closer connection, not even between her partial-mate Firnen. Eragon lived in her, and she in him. But it was more than that, and only now, did she fully understand old-Rider-Oromis' views. The ancient Rider had once said that Eragon and Saphira shared a bond unlike any Rider and dragon he had seen previous. At first, they thought because of the situation of the world, but now, as she accepted what her hidden heart had told her, she understood.

With Eragon, she felt safe. When she hatched, he was the first thing she saw. He carried her, fed her, cared for her. Gave her a home. He was the only family she had as she grew. Awkward and naive as he was, the youth she chose nevertheless tried his best in everything regarding her. As they both began to grow, they also grew closer, knowing that their partner was the only one who would ever truly understand them, and be there when no one else would be.

With Eragon, she felt warm. Loved. Wanted. No matter the horrors of war, nor the eternal silence of a body-strew battlefield, they found comfort in each other. The first thing they reached for when waking up, and the last thing the held on to at night, was the mind of their partner. Their solace. The campaign of the war had torn them apart at times, but every ounce of worry and despair was instantly evaporated when reunited. The rush she felt surge through her at the touch of his mind once again. The comforting touch of his skin against her scales, as she knew, her one-and-only Eragon was back with her.

And all this...was why the pain was so great. Each male before him had been wonderful in their own way, and any of them, given time, would be a fine mate. But _he _was beyond special. Beyond description. All these months of travelling and fighting side-by-side, she never understood why they were so close. Once, maybe twice, the errant thought of him as more than a Rider crossed her mind, but Saphira never took the time to examine why. But now that she did, she finally saw the light. And now that she saw, she found out it had been longer than a week she had felt this way. Far longer. Long enough to hurt even more when she understood how close they were...and yet so far at the same time.

She had, in every sense of the words, fallen in love with Eragon.

Unable to stay aloft any longer, her poor wings gave out, and the dragoness dropped to the ground. Her mind distantly registered the pain of a hard landing, but she didn't care. The pain inside was a thousand-fold worse. Saphira knew not where she was, or how far she had flown. She could be miles away from him and the valley, or she could have fallen a few dozen feet from where she took off. She didn't care. After days of battling with new emotions and feelings, only to find they had existed for much, much longer, Saphira was tried of being brave. Tired of bottling it up.

So here it was, in a heap on the ground, the proud dragoness did something she swore she would never do. Something that was so beneath her, it was insulting to think about. Something any other dragon would no doubt chastise her for.

She cried.

* * *

><p><em>Stupid stupid STUPID! <em>Eragon roared at himself as he flew, desperately trying to follow her scent. _How could I have not seen? How could I have not understood? _His breath came in gulps as his already-overworked body screamed from exertion, but he ignored it and flew on.

A trail of moisture streamed from his eyes as he flew, creating a path that marked his course through the sky. _How...how could I have ignored __**her**__, of all beings? _In his mind, he felt the presence of the Eldunari as they flew with him, contained in the magical envelope, but the old dragons remained respectfully silent. Far more than one of them knew first-hand what the young male was going through, and knew the struggle that was going on inside him.

Saphira chose him. _She __**chose **__me, _he whispered to himself. _And...I was too blind to see it. Too caught up in myself. How did I miss the signs? _He felt the urge to land and pound his head into the ground, to rage and scream at himself for his idiocy. For how long had Saphira felt this way about him? Was it just now, because he was a dragon? Or...had it been some hidden secret they both never wanted to bring up?

How long...had he felt this way about her?

Yes, Eragon now knew he felt for Saphira. He _cared _for her, more than life itself. They were more than Rider and dragon, even Oromis had seen it. Maybe they always had been. So then, why couldn't he see in until now? Arya...Arya was passing lust, driven by his fear of never finding someone who would live as long as him. In a way, he still loved her, but not in the way he now saw Saphira. Saphira was...another level entirely.

_She's been the only true family I've ever had, _he berated himself. Yes, there had been Garrow and Roran, and his true father, Brom and Selena, the mother he had never known. They had been his family in the traditional sense, yes, but Saphira was..._more. _She wasn't just with Eragon, she was a _part of him. _And he a part of her. They shared one mind, one soul...one heart. The only one who would ever truly know him beyond the physical. And yet, through all their trials and triumphs, through all their experiences and discoveries about each other, they had missed the biggest understanding of all.

They truly were...one.

Her scent was fading slightly on the wind, and Eragon began to panic. _I can't lose her now, I can't! _His wings, fatigued and burning as they were, began to pump harder. If there where any gods watching, dwarven, human...hell, even Urgal, Eragon didn't care. He prayed to each and every one of them to let him find her. To not be too late. The terror surging through him was worse than climbing the steps of Galbatorix's castle. To fear that he may lose half of his soul...

There!

A flash of blue against the darkening background of the forest. Eragon angled his wings and dove, panting through his open maw. She had left the valley and now came to rest on the side of one of the great mountains that bordered it. Trees and bushes stood around the small clearing, as if framing all there was between the two dragons in this one spot. A drifting wind, and his nostrils were filled with _her. _His numb limbs barely registered contact with the ground, but it didn't matter. His eyes were locked on her shaking frame as he padded closer, his heart tearing with each quiver of her body.

_Saphira? _he tried softly. Eragon reached for her mind, only to find iron walls around it. He didn't even know if his words were getting through, but even if they weren't, he knew that she knew he was there. The way she tensed and raised her hackles at his presence. She was as no doubt as fatigued at him, which was why she didn't fly away. But her body language was clear. He pressed again into the walls around her mind, begging for entrance, only to be frozen by the ice in her voice.

_Go away...Eragon._

_Saphira, please, _he whimpered, falling onto his haunches. _Let me explain._

_There is nothing to explain,_ she hissed, but her voice was ringed with sorrow. _You don't want me. You never did. _Then, she fell silent, and the male felt as if thousands of knives pierced his heart.

The dragoness would not even look at him, no matter how much Eragon pleaded. _I...I'm so sorry. I didn't know...I didn't see...please. _The only response he got was cold silence as she tried to forget he was even there. The dark scaled male whimpered and sniffled, feeling his heart tear even more as he felt her pulling away. _Please...don't leave me._

The wind rustling the leaves was all he heard.

Tears rolled down the dragon's face as he wept, snuffles and growls echoing as he fell apart inside. Saphira stared into the distance, oblivious to his existence, but her body still quivered as her sorrow overtook her too. Again and again, Eragon threw himself at the barriers in her mind, begging...pleading...for her to listen. To let him apologize. Anything. But she wouldn't.

Defeated, Eragon fell back on his side, no longer having the strength to even sit up. Desperately, he reached for the minds of the Eldunari, begging for guidance. _Please...what do I do? What do I say? How...how do I keep her here with me?_

Although they tried to hide it, the sorrow radiating of the minds of the ancient dragons was evident. _There...are no words to be said, Eragon, _Umaroth said sadly. _Nothing you say will take back what you did._

_But...but there has to be __**something**__!_

_The time for words is past, young one, _Glaedr rumbled. _Dragons lived without words or language for eons before the elves gave us that gift. It is our actions...our thoughts...that communicate into our souls. _Eragon growled and sobbed, mentally kneeling before all the ancient ones in their Eldunari, pleading. Again, his eyes darted back to Saphira, to make sure she hadn't left. She was still there, silent as stone, willing him to leave her be.

_What...will it take? _Eragon finally asked.

The old dragons were silent for a moment, one that felt like an eternity. _Do you want her, Eragon? _Glaedr asked. _Do you truly care for her? Is she - _

_Yes, _Eragon said without hesitation. _She is._

_Then show her, _the old male snorted. The Rider-turned-dragon started to speak, but Glaedr cut him off. _No! No words...no speech. If you truly want her...care for her...desire her...then you must show her. Prove it to her._

_But - _

_The time for words is past, _Glaedr said again. He felt the young one raise his voice again, and finally snapped. _Stop, Eragon! _he roared. _Do you want her?_

_YES!_

_Then for once in your life, stop thinking and **just act!**_

Eragon snorted, then rose to his feet. His heart and mind burned as one as he stepped towards her. Saphira still had not moved, determined to ignore his presence until he left. But Eragon wasn't leaving. He took his new dragon mind and instincts and threw himself into them, letting them do what he should have done all along. As he reached her side, the dragoness still staring blankly into the woods, a small growl left him as he bared his fangs...

...and nipped her shoulder hard.

Saphira roared with surprise as his teeth pierced her scales, and she shot to her feet to glare at Eragon. The male glared back, growling and baring his fangs. She looked over him, and for the first time, reached out for his mind. All she felt was draconic instinct and desire, his eyes burning into hers, feelings from deep within him that were echoed by the ones rebuilding inside her. That nip was a clear message, and she had a split-second to respond in one of two ways. But was is real? Did he truly come to answer? The male bared his fangs even more, and Saphira knew she was out of time. It was now or never, and she knew she may never get this chance with him again. Previous reactions be damned. Forever was on the line, and Saphira finally made her choice.

She lunged and nipped him back.

Eragon roared, but the pain that flared from his shoulder wasn't pain. Not really. The sensation he felt was indescribable to his human mind, but his dragon side revelled in it. It surged with the new feeling, pushing his human mind away as pure instinct took over, driving him to lunge and nip her on the flank. Another roar, and immediately Saphira's teeth sank into his back. Again and again they 'attacked' each other, snapping and swiping at each other with their paws. This dance continued for a moment before, by some unknown signal, both dragons snapped their wings open and leaped into the air. Here, they continued the aggressive display, marking each other in turn with their claws, teeth and tails. Higher and higher they climbed, nothing else registering but the continuation of the dance. The eyes of Saphira and Eragon showed no glimmer of conscious thought, though they were fully aware of everything they were doing. Their instincts lead them through the dance, and Saphira's conscious mind echoed with the memory of her 'dance' with Firnen.

She remembered the aggressive courtships she performed with the young green dragon. The way they wheeled through the sky, higher and higher, just like she was doing with Eragon now. Her heart burned, her body ached from the sensations of not-pain, and her mind...her mind danced with the thought that this was really happening. She was with Eragon, performing the same flight that had brought her so close to happiness before. She knew what was coming, and her heart pounded with anticipation.

And then, that's when everything changed.

As they climbed high into the sky, the bites stopped and the two dragons drew close together. In her memory's eye, Saphira knew that this was the moment when she and Firnen joined. When the instinctual urges took over. And yet, as she felt Eragon's strong arms grab hers, and their chests press together she knew...she _felt_...everything change.

When she was fully in Eragon's grasp, and he in hers, the two dragons began to fly in unison. Their hips were pressed together, but there was no joining. This was different, and Saphira's mind took a moment to realize. But when she did, her eyes grew wide. Her body was under the control of her instincts, but her mind knew what has happening. She stared back into Eragon's unblinking eyes, knowing his instincts were doing the same to him. Whether he truly knew what was happening or not, it didn't matter. Saphira knew, and her feelings for him multiplied a hundred-fold. This _was _happening, and Saphira's heart began to to race. She dreamed of the day she might find _the one_...but to have him here and now...whether he fully knew what he was doing or not, it simply did not matter.

The two dragons twisted and augured through the air, flying as one. Eragon led, then rolled over and let Saphira lead, back and forth. Their tails wrapped around the other tightly, steering them both as they continued to dance. Then, as one, Eragon and Saphira pointed themselves straight down and folded their wings.

The air whipped past them as they dove, but either dragon had eyes only for the one they held. For the last few hours, they had kept their minds separate, out of confusion and fear for what their hearts were telling them, but now, they collided with passionate urgency and began to meld. Saphira saw her vision blur as she saw through her eyes _and _Eragon's eyes. Deeper and deeper the connection went, until singular distinction was no more. She felt the air rushing past her and his body as they fell spinning. He could feel the breath in her lungs as he breathed with her. Two hearts...beat entirely as one. There was no more Eragon and Saphira.

There was simply..._them. _

* * *

><p>After an eternity – or only a handful of seconds, who knew? - the two dragons pulled back from their connection, feeling themselves return to their respective bodies. They pushed away from each other hard, flaring their wings as the ground raced up to meet them. The landing was quick and rough, and both Eragon and Saphira panted from the intensity of all that had happened, their instincts receding and conscious thought once more taking control.<p>

Eragon gulped air as he felt his body respond to his control once again, and felt like a million ants crawled over his skin. His entire body tingled with an unknown sensation, one that made him feel more alive than ever before, despite the fatigue that now caught up with him. Thier minds were once again their own, but they were open to one another again. Eragon felt the urge to reach out for her, to try and feel that sheer _oneness _they had just experienced. Looking over, he saw Saphira panting like him, but unlike before, her eyes were on him. _Did you mean that? _she finally asked, breaking the silence ever since he first arrived.

_Wha-_

_Did you mean that? _she asked again, raising her head to look him squarely in the eyes. Because he still didn't fully comprehend everything there was about dragons, despite now being one, Saphira knew he may not realize the seriousness of that they had just performed. But it didn't matter. She needed to hear the words. _What we just did...did you mean it?_

Eragon stared into her vibrant eyes, feeling like he hadn't seen them in months. His breathing came under control, and he relished in the sweet scent that drifted from her, no longer fighting the warm tingles it sent to his lower belly. Eventually, his eyes fell to his paws, although she still watched him intently. _Saphira I..._he sighed, and finally stopped holding back. _For the past week, I have been plagued with thoughts and sensations I cannot even begin to explain. I've felt things I don't understand, and find myself wandering into thoughts I never knew I could have. I...I don't know what's happening to me. _

He paused, then looked back into her glimmering eyes. _But the __**one **__thing I do know...is that being with you just feels __**right**__. Its the only thing that ever has._

Saphira's eyes softened, and her heart leaped. No, Eragon may not understand everything that they did, or what it ultimately signified, but it didn't matter. He understood enough...enough to know the seriousness of what had occurred between them this past week. Enough to realize what the feelings meant. She padded up to him, and for what felt like the first time in ages, ran her snout softly along his neck, trailing up to his jaw. Eragon shivered at her touch, but didn't pull away. Instead, he leaned down and mirrored the action, nuzzling the length of her neck. Saphira purred, and to the dark blue male, it was the most intoxicating sound he had ever heard. They continued to nuzzle and purr at each other, finally letting the feelings within them be let out.

Saphira felt his touch, and her legs wobbled, as she also felt the emotions behind it. Eragon's paws touched hers, as if the human-turned-dragon was trying to hold her hands. She chuckled quietly, then hummed as a new thought entered her mind. The dragoness knew it was silly, but being joined to a human, some of their silly views and traditions transferred to her. It was one of the things that separated Riders' dragons from those raised in the wild. But right now, she didn't care. She wanted it, wanted to feel it...more than anything, she wanted to hear it.

Eragon was in a similar state as Saphira. The emotions and sensations passing between their entwined minds said it all, but it wasn't enough. He needed to say it. But his courage failed him. It was beyond ridiculous, as he had said it many times before. Each time, it was the truth, but now it meant so much more. Regardless of the thoughts passing between them, or the knowledge of what their courtship entailed, he knew they both needed the words. But they wouldn't come. He tried and tried to say them, but the last vestiges of his uncertainty and doubt clouded the speech.

Saphira could feel this, but instead of a retort, she simply smiled, her jaws parting as she continued to nuzzle her partner. Again, the humanity from Eragon transferred over, and she knew what to do. Slowly, she reached up and touched their lip-less mouths together, and began to nibble ever so softly. She felt him sigh, and growled warmly as he began to return the action. It was a purely human gesture, one no other dragon would likely ever do, but for Eragon and Saphira, it spoke volumes.

So it was there, in that clearing, the two dragons shared their first 'kiss'.

Eragon felt Saphira's maw rubbing against his own, sending waves of heat through his belly and other places. He could feel her warm breath in his mouth, and taste the flavor of what he now knew as Saphira. Their tongues flicked out, touching and writhing together, in their draconic imitation of a kiss, making them both shiver and shake with pleasure. Finally, between the kiss and feeling her pressed up against his chest, Eragon found the strength. Only this time, he put everything he had behind the words.

_I love you, _he whispered. He saw the tears in Saphira's eyes, but knew they were ones of joy. No, he _felt_ the joy from her.

_ And I love you, Eragon._

Without thinking, the dark blue male grabbed her and fell back, pulling her atop his chest. Instantly, her paws went around him as his paws wrapped around her smaller frame. Their noses rubbed together as they both started laughing for no reason. Eragon reached out with his mind and embraced Saphira's, only for his joy to become ecstatic as she rushed to meet his mental touch. _I was such a fool, _he murmured. _I'm so sorry._

_Shhh..._she crooned, nuzzling his neck. _What matters is this, right now... _Her jaws parted in a smile, and she nearly choked on the words. ..._my mate._

Eragon grinned his own dragon grin back. _Am I? I mean...are we really...?_

_That __**was **__the courtship we did, _she chuckled, not feeling the need to explain the differene between their flight and the one she did with Firner. All in time. _Although,_ she growled amorously, _there is still one step we have yet to take. _She wriggled in anticipation, but stopped as she saw Eragon pull away the tiniest bit. _You...don't want to?_

_No, _he mumbled, then quickly corrected himself when he saw the fear flash in her eyes. _I mean, not yet, _he sighed, and ran his paws tenderly along her sleek flanks, making Saphira shiver happily. _I wronged you, Saphira, and I can't begin to try and make up for it._

_You don't need to, _she rumbled, licking his snout softly. _I understand. This is all new to you, and in a new body with new sensations and thoughts you still don't fully comprehend. It's okay, Eragon._

_No, its not, _he growled, and leaned in to lick her neck. _I love you, Saphira. I was blind before, but now, I see just how true those words are. And I need to prove it to you. To show you...just what you mean to me._

The dragoness hummed and softly ground her lower belly into his, both dragons shivering at the pleasant sensations it caused. Saphira felt the heat rush to her intimate area, and leaned in to nibble along Eragon's neck lovingly. _You can say all that and more..._

_Please, _he whispered, and pushed her away slightly, trying to ignore the heat between his own legs. _Please, Saphira. I...I'm not ready. Not yet._

The dragoness sighed, then laid her head down on his chest, snuggling close. _Then when, Eragon? _Again, shivers of contentment ran down her spine as she felt his paws stroke her sides.

_Give me a day - _

_A day?! _Saphira's head shot up and she stared down at him. Her desire and want were running hot, and she fought the urge to nip his neck again, to make him want it as much as she did.

..._one day, _he finished, looking into her eyes. _A day to show you everything I need to show you. Please, _he asked again.

Saphira looked into those ocean blue eyes staring up at her, and knew that despite everything that _had _changed, her Eragon was still as stubborn. _Alright, _she finally relented, laying back onto his broad chest. She felt her desire diminished somewhat, although the thoughts and images of the act still danced in her mind. _One day, Eragon. But at sundown - _

_As soon as the sun goes down, _he whispered, licking the top of her head. _I will be yours. _He rumbled and stroked her sides. _I was scared I had lost you..._

Saphira was silent for a moment as she thought about her actions. Would she truly have left him? _I...I did too, _she admitted. _When you rejected my advance...I thought the world had fallen out from under me. _

_I am so sorry, _he sniffled again. _I should have listened to the signs._

She lifted her head once more to lick his jaw. _We...both made mistakes, Eragon. Mine was not telling you of what I was feeling for you._

_Would you...really have left me?_

Saphira blinked. _No...I could not. At least, not for very long. As painful as it was...you are still my Rider. My Eragon._

Eragon's better judgement urged him to drop it, but his horrible curiosity broke free. _Then...why did you accept my advance?_

_I..._Saphira stammered, her eyes falling to his chest. Now that she thought about it, had he been any later, _would _she have accepted? _I guess I love you more than I realize,_ she finally said. At his inquisitive look, she went on. _More than my love for you, I felt my fear of being alone._

_Is...that why you accepted?_

_No! _she hasitly corrected. _I love you, Eragon. I love you more than I could ever descirbe. _She paused, and tried to find the eluding words. _I did not accept you out of fear of being alone, _Saphira insisted. _I want you, Eragon. And nothing else matters now._

The male stared up at her, his own sudden fear slowly dying away. Eragon truly had been afraid Saphira was merely 'settling' for him. _I guess...we still have some work to do._

_Aye...this is all so..._

_Sudden. _Indeed, it all was very sudden. A part of Eragon felt maybe they had rushed into it, like perhaps they truly hadn't thought it out. But as he lay there, Saphira against him, his worries began to melt away. Whatever issues they still needed to work out they would face together in time. As Saphira had said, _this _was what mattered right now. The simple truth of _them_.

Eragon looked up at her, the dragoness that had chosen him as her Rider. And now, as her mate. Before he could react, he leaned up and licked her neck, before biting softly, causing Saphira to yelp with pleasureable surprise as the bite sent very clear signals to the heated part of her mind, nearly causing her to rub against him again. _But I **do **want you, Saphira...despite what my idiotic actions said before. Please...tell me this is real. Tell me this is really happening._

_It is real, my Eragon, _Saphira purred, biting his neck back to show her affection. _I want you too...in every way possible. _The male let out a pleasured yelp like she did, and growled and pulled her down onto him tenderly, the female giggling as she felt his arousal. _I just hope you know what you're doing by making me wait..._

_So do I, _he chuckled despite himself.

The dragoness smiled and closed her eyes in bliss, surrendering to the sheer joy of laying with Eragon..._her _Eragon. Their minds entwined and danced again, thoughts and emotions saying everything that words could not. His paws traced her flanks slowly, as her tail swished contentedly wrapped around his. They could be before Galbatorix again right now, and she wouldn't care. _This_ was all that mattered. A dragon and her Rider...truly as one. _So what **do** I get for tonight? _she asked playfully.

Eragon chuckled deep in his chest. _Hmm...how about another dragon kiss? I rather liked that._

_As did I, _Saphira purred, as she leaned up to gently nibble on his maw again. The strong, masculine taste of Eragon filled her mouth, and the heat raced to all the right places again. They held the action for as long as they could, before pulling away and simply staring happily at one another, their connection as deep and strong as it had ever been. Slowly, Saphira rose to her paws and let Eragon stand, although their flanks continued to touch. As one, they spread their wings and took the air, fatigue overwritten by sheer joy and peaceful contentment as they angled back to the valley.

Home.

_Their _home.

* * *

><p><strong>I love days off...especially when inspiration and drive hits. You get this. Although, please don't assume this means a new chapter every day. This was just a bonus cause I'm in a really good mood. :p<strong>

**Few things to mention. Some of you may have caught the hint, but I shall say it anyways. There is an intimate romance scene coming up within a few chapters, which means the rating will be going back up to M. **

**NOOO...this does not mean the story will devolve into a meaningless pile of lemons. But a serious romance, I feel, needs a properly written love scene. It just...completes it. **

**The upcoming scene is one of several planned throughout the story, however, warnings will be put at the beginning of each. As well, I plan to contain the romance scenes into their own chapters, so that those who wish to do so, may skip over them. But anyone who has read my other works (_You Belong With Me_) should know I take romance and intimate scenes VERY seriously. No dirty smut here. There will be mature language and descriptions, yes, but not to the point it becomes anything less than a passionate encounter. **

**Anyways, just thought that should be brought up.**

**Also, inspiration for the romance scene in this chapter, and the little 'dragon kiss' that said it all, was given to me by the song _Just a Kiss _by Lady Antebellum. I feel it fits. **

**Until next time!**


	11. Two Hearts, One Bond

**The language/descriptions in this chapter may start to get a little more mature. Mostly, because I am trying to bridge the gap between the previous T-rating, and the upping to M-rated in the next chapter. **

**From this point on, readers can expect slightly more mature and in some points sexual content and/or detailing throughout the story. Again, this does not mean it is now a lemon-fest. Simply put, it is becoming a mature romance. **

**Also, prepare for a long chapter filled with deep romantic content.**

* * *

><p>Saphira's eyes tried to flutter open as the dragoness slowly pulled herself from the depths of sleep. She blinked groggily, and looked around. The soft, earthy feel under her belly caused her to look down, only to find she was somehow back in her nest. Lifting her head, Saphira stifled a yawn and looked around more, confirming that the stone walls around her were indeed the walls of her own cave. It was then she realized that she was alone in her nest, and a pang of despair echoed in her chest.<p>

_Was...was it all a dream? _she whispered to herself. A small shiver ran down her back, despite the warm morning sun shining in on her, and the feeling in her chest turned to loneliness. _Did my wandering mind finally get the better of me? _Her eyes moistened as tears built up, the tortuous tide of emotions from before all rushing back into her mind. Despite the fire that lived inside her, Saphira felt cold, and she wrapped her tail around herself, willing away the shivers that wracked her frame. Just when she was about to let out a small sob of despair, a shadow moved in front of the incoming sun, causing her to lift her head in surprise.

In the entrance stood Eragon, his deep blue scales shining in the early morning sun. In his jaws was a plump deer, another laying by his paws. Without a word, he slowly padded over to Saphira still in her nest, and placed the deer before her, offering the meal for breakfast. The dragoness' breath was shallow, as like Eragon, she had no words. Thoughts and sensations about the previous night – were they real? - tumbled through her mind, as she watched him for a sign. The male simply looked at her with his ocean blue eyes, taking in her form as she remained laying in the nest. Saphira's heart raced, and she nearly felt sick to her stomach. _Was it real? _she wondered to herself again. _Did it all really happen, or was it a dream? Please, Fates, stop tor-_

Her thoughts died silently as the male leaned in and nuzzled the length of her neck tenderly, a warm hum echoing from deep in his chest. At his touch, Saphira nearly melted, leaning into the contact as she began to nuzzle Eragon's jaw in return. Without thinking, she began to purr happily, her heart leaping as she felt Eragon's tongue glide across her snout. _Good morning, Saphira, _he hummed softly. The dragoness simply gurgled joyfully in return, nuzzling him more enthusiastically.

_Eragon, _she whispered tenderly, nibbling on his jaw gently. A sigh of contentment left her as the male pressed up against her, his muscular body rubbing hers as he sat beside her, his forelegs around her chest. Saphira didn't bother to move as Eragon half-embraced her laying form, the male nuzzling the back of her head and neck, rumbling all the while. _It **was** real, _she breathed, leaning back to lick his snout. _I...I really do..._

_Have me? _Eragon chuckled, his mind finally intertwining with hers. Saphira felt light-headed as their minds joined once more, and every ounce of doubt and worry washed away under the sensations. _Yes, yes you do, my Saphira, _he whispered, nibbling the side of her neck. The dragoness shivered with barely restrained emotions, soaking up each feeling of love that she received from her partner, and returning them just as strong. Now much clearer, images and memories of the previous day came flooding back to her, and she relished in each one. The confusion, the despair, only to lead into the heated courtship and the final realization of what had become of them. Now, laying in her nest, with her partner – her _mate _ - embracing her from behind, Saphira finally felt peace.

_Blasted sleep, _she mused, leaning into Eragon's nuzzling. _For a moment, I thought it was all but a dream. _

The dark blue male chuckled, and leaned down to lick a small bite mark on her shoulder. _Funny, these seem pretty real to me. _The dragoness growled richly, but the underlying note was one of love, and she nipped gently at his jaw.

_Careful...any more play of that nature and you might not make it to tonight._

_Ah yes, _Eragon said, pulling back with a slight tinge of red in his cheeks. _I forgot how...er, **direct **dragons are in that area. _

_You didn't seem to have a problem with it before, _Saphira teased, softly biting the underside of his neck.

Eragon huffed and tried to ignore the heat building in between his hind legs. _Yes, well, _he stammered. _That wasn't all me last night. _Memories of how his instincts took over during their courtship last night flashed vividly in his mind, and Eragon still struggled to comprehend all of what had transpired. _A week later, and I still don't understand the first thing about draconic rituals and instincts._

_You'll learn soon enough, _Saphira said simply, still lavishing attention on her companion, her teeth massaging the skin on his neck. Now that she knew this was indeed all real, her emotions turned to pleasant desire, and she purred deeply, trying to entice her partner.

_Saphira, _Eragon said softly, pulling away. _I love you, but we agreed to wait until tonight. _The dragoness huffed in disappointment as her mate's neck was pulled from her reach, the heat in her belly flaring with barely restrained primal want. Another huff, and she laid her head down to try and clear her thoughts.

_Why must we wait, Eragon? _she asked quietly. _Even if you are still leaning the intricacies of your dragon mind, even you must feel what we both want. _A part of Saphira was embarrassed at such strong primal desire flooding her thoughts, knowing that Eragon wasn't ready. But, at the same time, they were both dragons, and as such, were perfectly within reason to give into their desires now. After the courtship, the act of mating was the next step. Now that they were mates, signified by their ritual binding flight yesterday, the two dragons were free to mate whenever they wished. To Saphira, it was perfectly clear and logical, as it had been during her brief time with Firnen.

But then, the logical part of her mind constantly reminded herself that this was _Eragon, _and nothing about this relationship was ordinary. Eragon, who was not only bound to her as a mate, but as her Rider, a bond that transcended any other. She could not ignore the fact that her Rider had, until a week ago, been human with human thoughts and emotions. Even though he had started to become a very proud example of her species, she could not forget that Eragon still lived with his two minds. In fact, being the dragon of a Rider, Saphira should know better than anyone, as her bond with Eragon made her more human than other wild dragons. This 'dual nature', this bonding of human and dragon minds, was what made them who they were. But...it also meant that her Eragon would not be as confident or forward as her instincts wanted. His life as a dragon was still new and unfamiliar to him, with his human mind still very much wanting dominance. It wasn't a choice, but simply the way he was. Saphira resigned herself to the fact that it was just one of the things about their bond – their relationship – that made it both deeper and more complicated than any other they would have.

_I do feel it, _Eragon whispered, leaning down to lick her cheek. _Believe me, Saphira, **every **part of me feels it. _The male parted his jaws in a grin. _But I also know I want to do this right._

_Then show-_

_I will, _he cut in, licking her neck again. _I promise. _Saphira sighed, then relented, humming under the affections from her mate. She rolled onto her side to look up at him, growling happily. Eragon growled back, using both his mind and body to tell her just what she meant to him. His large paw traced a line up her belly softly, causing Saphira to giggle and shiver slightly.

_Easy, Eragon, _she laughed. _You say you want to wait, but everything you do speaks otherwise._

Again, the male looked away in embarrassment, mentally smacking himself. Every time he tries to do something affectionate, it actually means he's _ready, _and the poor Rider-turned-dragon felt awkward. _I-I'm sorry, _he mumbled. _I'm just trying to-_

_I know, little one, _Saphira purred, lifting her head to lick at his jaw. _And its very sweet. I shouldn't tease you about it, but I can't help it. My desire for you is...indescribable._

_Tell me about it, _Eragon muttered. All morning during his hunt for food he had to constantly stop and take a moment for certain things to calm down. Every time his mind wandered to his new bond with Saphira, and what they would soon do, his body showed its eagerness in a very pronounced way. The first time Eragon's maleness had revealed itself, he nearly smacked into a ledge with surprise. It had taken nearly ten minutes of sitting and grumbling to himself on the valley floor for his arousal to recede, the male thoroughly embarrassed at his body. His dragon mind practically scoffed at him for being so insecure, trying to reassure him that dragons felt no embarrassment at their natural ways, especially during times of courtship and mating. Nor were they shy about expressing affection or intimacy around others. Dragons knew what they wanted, and who they wanted, and they did not hold the same reservations about it like the other races. They were proud, but they were also a very sensual race, one that did not shy away from little things like intimacy or affection.

Granted, things like the act of intimacy were kept as a private affair, even among wild dragons, but Eragon's draconic mind assured him that everything else was not something to hide. Affection, teasing, even the beginning stages of intimacy were acceptable to dragons, and not something to hide or be ashamed of. Still, his human mind fought back with his own upbringings and views on the subject, and Eragon resigned himself to the fact that his 'internal battle' was only just beginning. Living as a dragon, despite being a human, was going to take at least a decade or two to figure out fully.

_Oh? _Saphira teased, her fangs gleaming in the soft morning light as she smiled. _Thinking about me, were you? _The female gently rubbed her back against Eragon's belly, playfully enticing her partner.

_That's not fair, _Eragon mumbled, and stood up to move away, lest he have a repeat of before. _You know this is still all new to me._

_Eragon, _Saphira sighed, _I'm only playing. _She watched as he grabbed the deer from before and placed it in front of her. _You know I am not trying to force anything._

Eragon mumbled something unintelligible and nosed the deer to her, clearly still awkward about his new feelings. Saphira knew this, but a part of her couldn't help but tease Eragon. After all this time of dancing around what they felt to each other, even before Eragon became a dragon, it felt nice not to have to hide her affections any more. _Oh, alright, _she groused playfully. _I suppose I can hold off until after breakfast. _

_Lucky me, a whole ten-minute break, _Eragon grumped, but the gleam in his eyes and smile on his jaws let Saphira know he was anything but grumpy. Saphira gave an indignant sniff and set about eating her meal, acting like Eragon was being rude. As she tilted her head down to take another bite, a warm trail glided along the top of her head and between her horns, making her growl happily as Eragon licked her once more. _I love you, _he whispered.

_And I you, my Eragon, _she hummed, returning the lick along his muzzle. They nuzzled and nibbled at each other for a moment, before Saphira nosed him away. _Now, eat your breakfast. I am eager to see what you have planned for the day you asked me to wait for. _

The male thrummed deep in his chest, and grinned at her. _You won't be disappointed._

_Mmm...now I'm anxious, _she growled playfully, as she began to eat. Eragon remained looking at her for a few moments before he too set into his breakfast. Although conversation was light, the sheer volume of emotions and thoughts that the two dragons sent to each other made them both shiver with joy. To Saphira, it felt like a tremendous weight had been lifted from her. Now that she had her Eragon, in every sense of the words but one, she knew that her days ahead would be filled with nothing but happiness. Not only were she and her Rider together and happy, but now, they were _together_, something Saphira wished they would have explored long ago. Had she known then what she knew and felt now, she would have contemplated this deeper feelings for Eragon before they had made the little mistakes they had with the others in their lives. Granted, she still felt a connection to Firnen, and even Glaedr, but now her heart truly belonged to her Eragon.

The Rider-turned-dragon was having similar thoughts, and he looked up from his half-eaten deer to take in his beautiful Saphira once again, marvelling at how he now saw her. Despite the feelings he now felt for his Saphira, he could still feel the lingering attraction to Arya. He still cared for her, as the amount of passion he held for her would not diminish so easily or quickly, but now he understood that maybe, just maybe, she hadn't really been the one he was waiting for. No, he reasoned, Arya was still important to him, she always would be. But now, looking at the partner-of-his-mind-and-heart looking back at him, Eragon finally felt, for the first time in a long time, that things were simply _right._

With a loud _crack_, Eragon snapped the bones of his deer in his powerful jaws, eliminating the last traces of the animal as his belly thrummed happily with the hearty meal. Licking his chops to clear the blood, an idea came to him, and he couldn't stop the grin from showing on his muzzle. As Saphira was finishing the last of her deer, Eragon scooted forwards, causing her to look up in surprise. Before she could say anything, the male leaned in and started to lick her muzzle clean, mirroring what the dragoness had done after his first meal as a dragon.

Saphira shivered visibly as Eragon's tongue ran across her muzzle and snout, relishing the tender contact. Two days ago, he would have never been so bold. Now, the dragoness fought not to pounce on him as once again, Eragon displayed his affection. _Now who's teasing... _she whispered, her eyes half-closed as her mate began to 'bathe' her.

_Oh, hush, _he chided in a mock tone, managing a decent impression of her. _Don't act like you're not enjoying it. _Saphira simply growled and relaxed, rolling onto her side once more. Eragon took the cue, and began licking along her neck softly, rising up to move and lay next to her. The dragoness hummed with satisfaction as the male began to lavish her with affection as they lay together. To Saphira, it was the most wondrous thing she imagined. Firnen had never done this to her, and a small part of her was surprised that Eragon would think of it. Despite his silly insistence to wait, her "little one" seemed to be rather good at foreplay.

As Eragon continued licking, and sometimes nibbling, along Saphira's neck, a part of him wondered why he was enjoying this so much. Only yesterday, he would have beat his head into a rock for such thoughts, and now, all he wanted to do was show his affection to his dragoness. Again, he sighed to himself about his conflicting minds, even though they had both accepted his new feelings for Saphira. His human mind still felt a twinge of awkwardness at being so direct in his attentions, but his dragon side revelled in it, finally not having to fight his annoying human ideas. A small groan left Saphira, and she rolled slightly more onto her side, exposing her belly, and Eragon chuckled. _Someone is enjoying themselves._

_Just wait...and we'll switch, _Saphira whispered, almost sounding like she was out of breath. _Then...you'll see why...it feels so nice. _Her tail swished happily behind her, caressing Eragon's flank every time it touched him. He felt the familiar heat build in his belly and towards his hind legs, knowing that perhaps he should begin to wrap this up. Then again, seeing Saphira in such a state of bliss made him beyond happy, and he reasoned a few more minutes couldn't hurt. Unbidden, his snout travelled downwards slightly, and his licks and nips transferred to her chest and belly.

Saphira let out a small gasp, her tail twitching quickly, and a new sensation tickled Eragon's nose. He inhaled, and was rewarded with a sweet new smell, one that made him lick Saphira's lean chest again. The odor was not exactly describable to his human mind, but his dragon half surged forward, seeming like it wanted more. His snout trailed across her chest, giving small nips, causing Saphira to gasp and purr loudly. Again, the sweet smell hit him, and Eragon felt his mind start to cloud over. He was dimly aware of a warm blossoming between his legs, but he seemed not to care. It was only when Saphira's twitching tail brushed against something sensitive that he managed to snap back to his senses. _Gah! _he yelped, scooting away from the dragoness and snapping his wings down, his face burning with embarrassment as he tried to hide himself.

Saphira snorted and lifted her head to look at Eragon, her expression a mix of disappointment and confusion. _Eragon? _she growled in concern. _What's wrong? _Seeing the male cover himself and look away, Saphira was all too quick to figure it out, and she parted her jaws in a grin. _Little one, _she began to chuckle. _Its nothing to be ashamed of..._

_Says you, _he grumbled. He shuffled on his belly, determined to keep his arousal hidden until it went away. _Sorry, Saphira, I guess your bath is over._

_Oh, is that what you are calling it? _she asked, growling amorously. Saphira eyed his wings as they tucked around his belly, itching to try and get a glimpse of what her poor Eragon was trying to hide. _Okay then..._

_W-what do you mean? _Eragon said, his eyes darting back to hers. _I was just..._

_Eragon, _she giggled, still showing him her belly playfully. _That ceased to be a 'bath' the moment you stopped licking my snout. _The male's eyes widened, and Saphira tried not to laugh at his predicament. _You say you don't understand a dragon's ways, yet, you are rather good at initiating a mating session._

_What?! _he yelped, flinching away from her as she laughed.

_Eragon, my dear, that was the dragon equivalent of what you humans sometimes call 'foreplay'._

_Oh gods, _the dark blue male whimpered. _Saphira, I am so sorry._

The dragoness snorted in amusement. _Why? I was quite enjoying it. _She finally rolled onto her belly, to stop torturing her poor Eragon, despite thoughts to the contrary. The male huffed and tried not to look at her, clear embarrassment and awkwardness rebounding across their link.

_I didn't mean...er...that wasn't supposed to..._Eragon stammered, willing his arousal away.

_Hush, my Eragon, _Saphira hummed, leaning over to lick his cheek, still holding in her laughter. _It's alright. If it makes you feel any better...I wasn't going to say no._

_Not helping, _he groused, but an underlying chuckle betrayed his seriousness. After a moment or two of silence, Eragon sighed. _I'm sorry, Saphira. I did not mean to lead you on like that. I...guess I just got caught up in the moment._

Saphira purred and nuzzled his neck, laying her head atop his gently. _You did anything but offend me, Eragon. Stop apologizing. _

_Still-_

_Hush, _she repeated, licking the back of his neck. _After tonight, all this awkwardness will be forgotten. _Saphira tried not to wriggle with anticipation at her own words. If Eragon managed to be _that _sensual now, she could only imagine what their mating would be like.

Eragon was silent for a full three minutes as he tried to calm himself. _What...er...what was that smell? _he eventually asked, his curiosity getting the better of him. Saphira lifted her head to look at him.

_Smell?_

_Aye, _he coughed, finally lifting his own head from his paws to look back at her. _It was...I'm not sure how to describe it. Almost sweet-smelling. _He shook his head to clear his thoughts. _Whatever it was, it felt like a drug washing over me._

_Oh, **that**, _Saphira laughed, her own face heating up slightly. _Eragon...that was my scent. _The male blinked, dumbfounded. _You were not the only one aroused by your actions, _she explained sheepishly. _As such, I began to emit a stronger scent, to show that I was ready._

_Oh..._

_Yes, _Saphira snorted, trying to retain her dignity. She made a point not to mention that Firnen had never been so sensual, lest her poor Eragon pass out from blushing. _Although, you smelled quite enticing yourself, _she teased, deciding to turn the tables once more.

_M-me? _Eragon stuttered.

_Mmm...I quite liked it,_ she growled. _Very masculine, my mate. I was rather enjoying that as well. _Eragon huffed and laid his head down once more, grumbling that Saphira seemed to be lavishing in her playful torture of him and his awkwardness. The dragoness rumbled in amusement, nuzzling his snout. _You're going to have to get used to this, my dear Eragon. It is what we are._

_I know, I know, _he groused, returning the soft affection. _I don't mean to be so shy, Saphira. I truly do love you. _The male sighed heavily. _This is just so new to me, its hard to understand and get used to what I'm feeling...or experiencing._

Saphira said nothing, instead laying her head atop his once more, letting the tender contact soothe his thoughts. After a moment, she felt Eragon relax and enjoy the simple affection. The two dragons rumbled and hummed to each other, trying to enjoy the moment without other implications. Unfortunately, Saphira's curiosity got the better of her. _Did you like it?_

_Hmm?_

_Did you like it? _she repeated. Saphira felt Eragon stiffen beneath her, but still she pressed.

Eragon was silent for a minute before he finally relented. _It was...very nice, _he whispered, trying to reign in his embarrassment from echoing across their link. Above him, he was surprised to feel Saphira let out a sigh of relief. _Is that a good thing? _he asked gently.

_Well, yes, _she said sheepishly. _If you didn't like it, then you wouldn't want to mate with me. _Saphira took heart in the fact another wave of embarrassed grumbling came from her partner, letting it wash away her own awkwardness. _I rather liked yours too, _she purred, nibbling the back of his neck.

_That's it, _Eragon huffed, standing up rather abruptly, making Saphira half-snort with annoyance as her pillow was taken away. _We're going flying. _

_Why? _she asked as she got up and followed Eragon to the ledge.

_Because if we lay there one more minute discussing this, I won't make it to tonight,_ he groused, flashing her a dragon grin. _And there are still things to do._

_Spoilsport, _she teased, nibbling on his jaw. Regardless, the two of them opened their wings and took to the air. _But you know...in the air is where most dragons mate for the first time._

_Saphira!_

* * *

><p>After the two dragons had taken off from their home, Saphira enticed Eragon into a playful flight, and the two of them darted through the air for nearly an hour, chasing and being chased. Despite the want and desire flooding both of their primal instincts, Eragon and Saphira relished in the simple distraction of draconic play. Dip, duck, dodge, twirl...it all helped to take their mind somewhat off their rising lust. Although, their grapples and holds were noticeably more tender than a normal play-fight.<p>

Finishing up their fun, the pair of dragons angled over towards the elven camp, set up at the top of the plateau near where the dragonhold was being built. As they came in to land, Eragon mentally ran through what he wanted to say to Blodhgarm. He and Saphira were not coming to work today, rather, the Rider-turned-dragon was going to try and explain why he and his dragoness were taking the day off. All during his morning hunt, Eragon had tried to piece together a logical, albeit vague reason why he and Saphira were not going to be moving stone today. Alighting on his powerful hind legs, the male dragon snorted softly as he saw the blue-furred elven man walk on silent steps towards him.

_Shadeslayer, Brightscales, _the elf man said, bowing to each of them in turn.

_Master Blodhgarm, _Eragon rumbled, inclining his head as well. For a split-second, he could have sworn there was something in the elf's eye, then he dismissed it just as quick. Focusing on his planned speech, he began, _With all due respect, Blodhgarm, Saphira and I will not be able to assist in the building of the dragonhold today._

_Oh? _the elf asked innocently, although a flash in his eyes spoke of something deeper. _Are either of you injured? Perhaps an overexertion from yesterday?_

_No, _Eragon said slowly, shuffling his large forepaws. _Saphira and I...well...there is something we must do._

The male dragon looked on in curiosity as a hint of a grin appeared on the furry face of the elven spellcaster. _Ah, I see. This wouldn't have anything to do with where the two of you flew off to last night, would it?_

Now Eragon's fidgeting became more pronounced. So much for planning this out. _Er...it would._

_I see, _Blodhgarm grinned, his feline teeth flashing. _So then I take it the two of you plan on finishing what you started? _Eragon snorted in surprise, and stared down at the elf. He _knew_ that look. The same look he had seen on Arya many times when the elven woman read him like an open scroll.

_You...know, don't you?_

The elf laughed, a clear melody echoing across the plateau. _Shadeslayer...Eragon...we elves may have our own traditions and rituals, but we are not ignorant to those of other species...especially dragons. Nor do we miss the signs that persist over time. _The dark blue dragon cocked his head, clearly lost as to how the conversation had turned around on him. _From the moment the Eldunari explained what was to happen to you, the others and I saw the strings of Fate begin to intertwine._

_Yes, I think they know, Eragon, _Saphira chuckled, leaning into lick her partner's cheek. If anything, her actions made Blodhgarm's face light up even more. Not only that, but the other elves began approaching them as well, each on of them looking as bright and full of joy as they had on the eve of the Blood-Oath Ceremony.

The dark scaled male tried to hide his embarrassment. _Was it really that obvious to everyone but me?_

As the other elves bowed to the dragons, murmuring their well-wishes and wonder, Blodhgarm smiled at Eragon. _Do not fear of offending us, Shadeslayer, by forsaking the labor today. No...today is a day __of celebration, for both you and Brightscales, and for us as well. Go, and do what you must. We shall sing songs of your union, so that nature itself knows of your new bond._

_Again, you honor us, Master Blodhgarm, _Eragon said, bowing to the blue-furred elf. Then, in a private conversation, asked a favor of the spellcaster so Saphira could not hear. The elf man was subtle, giving only a hint of a nod to show he understood. Looking over at his sapphire companion, Eragon could not help but smile as several of the elves had begun to sing and dance around Saphira. The dragoness hummed with pride, as their melodic voices sang of the new path their lives were destined to take, and how those of lives past were smiling down upon them. With a start, Eragon realized a distinct humming had entered his mind, and he sagged with astonishment as the Eldunari sang in their own ways as well.

_Well done, hatchling, _Glaedr rumbled happily from deep within his mind. With his, a multitude of other voices chorused and washed over him as well as Saphira, praising the young dragons on finally accepting what theirs hearts had been telling them all along. _Well done indeed._

_I..._Eragon stuttered, overcome by the praise and joy the elves and old dragons were exuding. _Thank you, _he said finally, smiling over at his mate. Saphira's eyes shone with barely retrained happiness. She too had been hesitant on the reactions of others, as a Rider and dragon became so much more. Now, her eyes ran with moisture as both her kin and the elves sang to them. Chuckling, Eragon addressed the Eldunari once more. _I take it then, that asking for privacy tonight would not be rude?_

A chorus of chuckles and rumbling laughter echoed from the collection of old dragons. _Are you sure you did not want some helpful tips, young one? _the once golden dragon rumbled, the merriment of the ancient ones increasing as Eragon flushed with embarrassment.

_Ah...no, thank you, _he mumbled, hoping Saphira wasn't about to join in the teasing. The Eldunari assured him that they would have their privacy, stating that nearly all of them have experienced such a time before. Glaedr parted with a sincere offer of advice for his young pupil – his young _kin_ – should the young male falter in his confidence, to which Eragon gave his heart-felt thanks. _I hope I will not need it, _he whispered.

_Just let your feelings take over, _the old dragon rumbled. _And your instincts shall do the rest. _

Now thoroughly embarrassed at nearly having _the talk _with his mentor, Eragon gave a coughing growl to get Saphira's attention. _Shall we go and enjoy lunch, Saphira?_

_Yes, _she hummed happily. _We shall, my mate. _At her words, the songs of the elves increased in volume and passion, making both dragons shiver as their melodic use of the ancient language tapped into the flow of magic and nature around them. Unfurling their wings together, Eragon and Saphira took to the sky, the male leading her towards the crystal clear lagoon in the middle of the valley.

* * *

><p>Leaving the sounds of the elves and their lyrical magic behind, Saphira and Eragon once again darted and played though the sky, as they made their way towards the lagoon. Another hour or so seemed to fly past like the wind over their wings as the two dragons smiply revelled in the company of one another. The dragoness managed to grab Eragon from behind, immobilizing him as they dropped to the ground. A sharp grunt, and the pair began to roll around, their momentum sending them across the small rise next to the blue lagoon. They finally came to a stop next to willow tree with Eragon on his back, playfully pinned by Saphira.<p>

The dragoness growled happily and gnawed on his neck, half in and act of playful dominance and half in sheer love. Eragon rumbled, his tail swishing back and forth, as he growled in 'defeat'. _I win again, __little one, _Saphira hummed, chuckling in her partner's mind. Then, she let out a surprised yelp as Eragon rolled them over, so that he was looking down on her lithe frame.

_And to the victor go the spoils, _he teased, flashing his fangs in grin. A gentle lick, and he traced his tongue up her neck, making her shiver uncontrollably.

_Oh...what do I win?_

_Me, _Eragon chuckled, finishing of with a rub of his nose against hers. The dragoness purred so loud that her partner felt the vibrations in his own chest as they rolled to the side and cuddled, Saphira's head rubbing against his.

Their entwined tails moved back and forth through the grass, illustrating the contentment of the pair as they simply enjoyed the feeling of their partner against them. For a few minutes, they said nothing, just laying there and soaking in the moment. Finally, Saphira licked Eragon's neck, and purred, _You said something about lunch?_

Eragon rumbled as he tried not to laugh. _Yes, I did, _he chuckled, nuzzling her neck as they both rolled upright. _I thought a nice lunch here might be...fitting. _Saphira simply hummed at him, expressing her enjoyment of Eragon's attempt at romance. Although very much a human gesture, she wriggled in happiness nonetheless, because it was _her _Eragon lavishing his attentions on her With a last lick, the dark blue male lifted off and flew off towards the fields of the valley, in search of a meal for him and his Saphira.

As she waited for her companion to return, Saphira took in her surroundings. The calm, clear lagoon looked very inviting for a swim after, and she could feel the coolness coming off of the water's surface in the breeze. The breeze itself moved gently through the willow tree above, making the branches dance ever so lightly. The dragoness allowed her mind to wander about what else Eragon was planning to try, before their promised night of passion. Simply thinking of what awaited her at the end of the day made Saphira hum loudly. Yes, this would not be her first mating, but it didn't matter. Her partner – her chosen _mate – _was one she never dreamed she could have, the connection between them deeper than any other dragon would ever hope to form with her. Not only that, but the pair of them really would be together for the rest of their days, making the union seem all that more wonderful. _I hope you would be proud, Mother, _Saphira whispered, lifting her eyes to where the sunlight hid the starts overhead, wondering if the long dead dragoness was watching over her.

Saphira was so enraptured with her thoughts, she almost missed Eragon coming into land with another pair of tasty-looking deer in his claws. Touching down on his large hind legs, he placed the catches in front of his sapphire companion as gently as he could, before dropping to all four paws and settling down beside her. _As promised, _he grinned, earning a tender lick along his muzzle.

_You are getting rather good at this, _Saphira hummed, sniffing the proffered deer. _Now I am sure that all the younglings that hatch will be well-fed by us. _A coughing growl of laughter escaped her as Eragon's eyes went slightly wider. _Forget that little detail, did we?_

_No...er, _Eragon muttered. _I guess it just slipped my mind, with all that has happened lately. _The male shuffled his paws, thinking about it.

_Well, if I am to become a surrogate 'mother' to all the new hatchlings soon to be entering the world, it would certainly be nice to have a 'father' around to help too, _Saphira teased, flashing her fangs playfully at her partner. The Rider-turned-dragon met her eyes and growled, amorously.

_Human or dragon, you know I would be at your side, no matter what. _The sapphire female hummed loudly, feelings of warmth and gratitude washing across their link.

Eragon rolled his shoulders, stretching out beside Saphira, soaking up the sun before diving into his meal. Saphira followed suit, and before more than a handful of minutes had passed, both dragons were licking their paws clean. _Even though we practically just ate not too long ago, I was still oddly hungry, _Eragon mused.

_It's because your body and instincts are preparing, _the dragoness said teasingly. _They know what is to come sooner or later. _Saphira enjoyed the small look of awkwardness that showed on the male's features.

_Great, even my body is ready before I am, _he groused childishly, despite the twinkle of amusement in his eyes. Saphira giggled and leaned over to nip his cheek, rumbling to him.

_I'm sure you'll be wonderful. _

Eragon sent her his gratitude at her attempts to relax his mind, then shuffled slightly as he gathered his courage. The topic had been on his mind from the start of this new bond they were exploring, and the more he thought about it, the more his stubborn mind and curiosity urged him to ask. At first, he thought it would be rude, seeing as how he and Saphira nearly ended up clashing over their new feelings. But now, he felt like he _needed _to know. So, taking a large breath, he turned and looked at his sapphire partner. _Saphira, _he began softly. _Why me?_

The dragoness tilted her head. _What do you mean, Eragon?_

_You know what I mean. Why me?_

Saphira lowered her head to look at her paws. She was hoping this would never come up so soon, as truthfully, she still didn't fully understand it all herself. Her heart told her the feelings were there much longer than a week, but the explanation for them was not. She didn't want to hurt Eragon's feelings, or worse, sound like she was just acting on instinct. _I..._she faltered.

Eragon looked away, a repressed dread bubbling forth. _Is it just because I am a dragon now, the only capable male around?_

_No! _Saphira snorted quickly. _Eragon, no. I love you. I am not just 'settling' for you. _She reached over and nosed his cheek, bringing his gaze back to her. _Everything I did yesterday, I meant. You are the one I want._

_But why? _the insecure male asked softly. _What makes me any better than one of the dragons that may hatch soon? In a few short months, you could have several other males that may drawn your eye when they are old enough._

_I don't care, _she insisted, shaking her head gently. _You are the one I chose, Eragon. You are the only one I want. _Saphira took a deep breath to collect her thoughts. _I...I think I've known that for a long __time now. _The dark scaled male titled his head, curious at this new revelation. Saphira paused for a moment, wondering if she should reveal all that she had apparently been hiding from both Eragon and herself, then snorted in resolve. It was time to confront her heart.

_At first, I cared for you like any other dragon would their Rider, _she began in a soft tone. _You were my best friend – my only friend – and your companionship made me happy. But, as time went on, and we encountered new challenges, I began to feel closer to you than before. _Saphira shuffled slightly, fiddling with her paws in the grass. Eragon's eyes were on her intently, drinking in every word. _I never really noticed at first, but, I began to feel protective of you, in more ways that one. Ways...that surprised me when I thought about it._

Eragon thought for a moment, then realized one such time. _Trianna..._

_Yes, _Saphira whispered. _At the time, I felt like she was simply trying to use you as a Rider. It was as good a reason as any. But then, when you got angry with me about how I shouldn't interfere in your love life, I began to think perhaps there were other reasons why I stepped in. Like maybe...maybe I didn't want her near you. _Eragon nodded gently, understanding. After the hellish battle under Farthen Dur, Eragon and Saphira had grown closer, and the dragoness undoubtedly didn't want anyone to come between her and her Rider, especially a sorceress with unknown intent. Now that she said it though, he started to wonder if perhaps that was when this new bond had begun.

Saphira went on. _After that, I never really took stock of what may or may not be going on with our relationship, _she said. _We left for Du Weldenvarden, things were more or less peaceful. It was only when we encountered the Dagshelgr, that I began to wonder about it all again._

_Dagshelgr? _Eragon intoned. An instant later, he remembered; during the trek to Ellesmera, they were caught in the elven celebration of the spring. Their lyrical magic that wove through the forest when they sang sent all animals alive with the quest for a mate, and the plants all bloomed their fullest, the elven magic helping the forest to grow for another year. He also remembered the feelings of unbridled urge to run and join the haunting magic of the fey elven people.

_Yes, _Saphira snorted. _I too was affected by the magics that day. _She looked at Eragon, and he saw her eyes soften as she gazed at him. _But did you ever wonder why, out of all the places I could have gone, I flew to you? _The male fumbled, not even realizing after all this time the connection between the two. _I could not explain it myself, _she continued. _I felt the burning desire deep inside me, as all the creatures of the forest did. But more than that, I felt the urge to return to you. _Saphira leaned over to gently rub her snout against his neck. _When I waited in the clearing the day after, I thought about my actions. It was then, I think, I truly started to wonder if you were starting to be more than a Rider to me._

Eragon returned the gentle nuzzle, eager to hear more of Saphira's words. Listening to her talk, seeing anew light in all they had been through, it made him understand his own feelings and how they may have laid buried all this time. The dragoness sighed, starting to relax as she finally spoke her mind about everything she had felt and wondered for so long. It felt uplifting to open up to Eragon. Even though they were linked, there were still parts of themselves that a Rider or dragon would keep private. Now though, with barely any barriers left between them, Saphira was able to let Eragon in to the deepest part of her mind.

_But what made me realize it most of all, _she whispered, holding her nose to his jaw, _was that day on the Stone of Broken Eggs. _Her frame shivered with the memory of her mistaken attempt to court Glaedr. The feeling of his anger and rejection still stung partially. _When I was rejected by Glaedr, and hiding in that cave, I felt alone, unwanted. I thought that was it; the last male in existence didn't want me. _Tears began to well up in her eyes, and Eragon instinctively put his wing around her. The small snuffles and sobs still came, however, as the proud dragoness finally let go of her courage. _I thought Fate had abandoned me and my race, and I...I wished..._ Saphira whimpered, and Eragon grew frightened at just how dark her pain was. _I wished that I had died with my mother, so that I wouldn't have to bear the pain of being the last dragon, _she cried.

_Saphira..._Eragon whined, trying to nuzzle her.

The dragoness sniffed for a moment, pulling herself back under control. _But then...you came, _she whispered, raising her eyes to look at her Rider, who now looked back at her with the eyes of a dragon. _At the time I felt most unwanted and alone, **you **came...for me. You showed me that no matter the darkness this life would try and force upon us, you would be there for me. At that moment, I knew you were more than just a Rider to me. More...than just a friend. _Saphira's eyes shone with happiness, and a small gurgle left her. _You...were mine._

The dragoness coughed in her throat, blinking away the moisture that had welled up in her eyes. _From that moment on, I took the events of that day as a sign. A sign that you and I were more than just a Rider and dragon. You were all I really had, Eragon. My only family. With each day that passed afterwards, I only felt my bond with you grow stronger, and I knew...I __**knew**__...I would always have you._

_But...what about Firnen? _Eragon asked slowly, almost regretting the words as they left him.

Saphira sat straighter, an strange sense of resolve coming over her. _Firnen was..._she sighed. _He was not a mistake, but neither was he the right one. He was simply an opportunity to relieve the feeling of solitude, to know I was not alone as the last of my race. Looking back now, I acted out of sheer instinct at seeing another of my race - a male - as free and eager to meet me as I was him. _She looked down at her paws, almost as if asking Eragon for forgiveness. _When I saw your reaction at seeing Arya again, I felt like this was the way it had to be. You with her, and me with him. What happened between Firnen and I was the result of loneliness and intincts._ She looked up at Eragon once more. _If I had known then what I know now, Eragon, I would have waited for you. I'm...I'm sorry. _

Eragon was silent for a moment, the sighed and rubbed her back with his wing. _You need not apologize, Saphira. I understand the loneliness you felt, only to have it vanish when you met him. All I wished to know was...was that..._

Saphira silenced him with a tender bite to his neck, purring softly. _You are the one who has my heart now, Eragon. Yes, I felt something for Firnen, but it pales in comparison to what I felt for you all that time...what I feel now. You are the one I love. You...are the one I want. Now, and forever. You always will be, my one and only. _

Eragon tightened his wing around her, holding her close. He allowed his insecurities to wash away. If Saphira still had feelings for Firnen, he reasoned, they would not be where they were right now. He ran his jaw soothingly along her neck, trying to comfort her as he hummed to her. _You are not the only one who had such a revelation in Ellesmera, _he rumbled eventually. _I started to think similar thoughts of you, after Arya rejected my advances during the Blood-Oath Celebration. _He nosed her snout, bringing their eyes to meet once more. _After all, you were the only one who came after me that night, too. I think that was the night I started to feel closer and closer to you as well, as the lines between 'friend' and something more started to vanish. _

Saphira laughed, despite herself. _Why couldn't we have just figured this out then? _she snorted, rubbing her head with his. _We could have saved ourselves so much trouble. _The male flashed his fangs in a grin.

_Aye, too bad we are both as stubborn as rock itself. _

The dragoness growled amorously, and nibbled on the skin of Eragon's neck. _Regardless, what's passed is done. There is no sense in trying to change it now. _She pushed her snout against his, growling happily. _I have you, and to me, that is all I need._

Eragon rumbled, and gently nibbled on Saphira's lipless mouth, initiating the strange dragon kiss they had found the night before. Without pause, Saphira returned the affection, and both dragon's tasted the flavor of their chosen partner, the heat in their bellies washing over their faces and hindquarters. Eragon started to laugh, and before long, Saphira joined in, the simple rush of giddiness causing them to snort and growl as they kissed. Breaking apart, Saphira placed her forehead against his, purring softly. _Nothing else matters now to me, _she whispered. _Nothing...but you. _

_I love you, _Eragon hummed, licking her muzzle. With a brief flick of this mind, he gave a signal to the other mind waiting a distance away.

_And I love you, my Eragon, _Saphira purred, holding her head against his. _Always...and forever. _She hummed and nuzzled Eragon, then, as the male gave a small chuckle, she looked up, and gasped as she saw what was around them.

Falling gently around them in the breeze, were what looked like soft leaves. But as Saphira looked closer, she saw what they truly were. Rose petals. Looking back at Eragon, the male simply grinned and watched her as she took in the sight around them. She raised her head to look at the willow tree, knowing such a thing wasn't possible, and yet, there it was. Fragile rose petals blooming on the branches of the willow, only to fall gently in the breeze around them, their sweet smell cascading on the wind. Saphira watched as they fell like aromatic snow, her heart catching as she turned to Eragon. _How...? _she whispered.

_A little help from a friend, _he hummed, rubbing his nose with hers. _Do you like it?_

_Eragon...its lovely, _she rumbled softly. Although dragons did not do such displays to illustrate their desire for someone, Saphira didn't care. With Eragon, she knew their relationship would be out of the ordinary for traditional wild dragons, as his human side – and the part of humanity within her because of their bond – would no doubt mix with that of their dragon instincts and rituals. She knew from her teachings with Oromis that humans and elves alike held the rose as a symbol of romance, one that spoke volumes when it came to courtships rituals.

The dark blue male hummed with pride as he saw the look in Saphira's eyes at the gesture, and readied himself for the next step. _Come swimming with me, _he murmured, nuzzling her jaw. Wordlessly, Saphira rose with him and followed him to the lagoon, where they eased themselves into the cool water. Eragon took a breath and dove under, his sparkling hide seeming to meld with the clear water. Saphira mirrored his actions, and the two began to twist gently through the clear mountain water. Like when they would fly, it was a gentle play underwater as they swam together, coming close then twisting away, only surfacing for air when needed. The water felt cool on their skin, even though the fire inside them kept them warm.

The two dragons rose to refill their lungs with fresh air, when Eragon moved over closer to Saphira. Without so much as a word, he gently grabbed her forelegs with his, and the dragoness instinctively used her hind legs to pull the rest of their bodies together. Pressed together, the pair sank back beneath the water's surface and began to swim as one. In reminiscence of their courtship flight, Eragon and Saphira twisted and rolled through the water, holding their partner close to them as they swam together. Saphira stared at Eragon as they moved through the crystal clear medium like the sea serpents of legend. Their eyes were as locked together as when they had flown as one, the two dragons merging their minds until their were only _them _once more. Saphira felt the echo of Eragon's heartbeat match her own, as their bodies fell into sync as their minds merged. Letting go, the dragoness laid her head against Eragon's neck, letting him guide them through the water as she surrendered to the passion and joy flowing through them.

The two danced under the water gracefully until the air in their lungs ached to be replaced, and they slowly surfaced, hanging onto one another all the way until they broke the surface. Slowly, they pulled apart, both physically and mentally, even though it felt as if their connection was still stronger than before. Saphira followed Eragon as he slowly strode into the shallow waters and up onto the shore, their scaled hides sparkling with water droplets. _Eragon, that was..._she said softly.

_I'm glad you liked it, _he chuckled, running his tail along her flank. _The idea just came to me this morning. _The male fluttered his wings and stretched, arching his back like a cat. _I'm sure you'll like the next part as well._

_Oh? _Saphira purred, rubbing herself up against him. Truthfully, the longer she was forced to wait until their mating, the less she seemed to mind. Eragon's attempts to romance her, while very human in nature, still managed to make her heart swell, and she was eager to see what else the romantic male had in store for them.

The male laid down on the grassy rise, stretching his muscular body out. _Aye, a nice sunny nap...one of your favorite pastimes, if I remember correctly. _Saphira simply growled in amusement as she laid next to her partner, already feeling the warm rays of the midday sun shining on her hide. The pair of dragons stretched out, letting the warmth and heat dry their scales and relax them. Saphira rolled her head over to touch Eragon's as she rolled onto her back, letting the sun warm her chest and belly. A playful rub of his wing, and Eragon tickled the scales of her underside, making the two chuckle and laugh in each others mind.

_While we dry, you can make that tickle a snuggle, _she purred, nuzzling his head with hers.

_An afternoon cuddle? Hmm...I'm sure I could manage that. _Rolling onto his side, Eragon invited Saphira closer, and the dragoness scooted over so her back was against Eragon's belly. Slowly, as if shy, the male draped a foreleg around her, holding her around the midsection. A deep purr from Saphira let him know she was comfortable, and Eragon relaxed into the embrace. Saphira swished her tail gently, rubbing it against Eragon's own tail and hindquarters.

* * *

><p>They lay there contentedly for a time, soaking up the midday sun. Between the sun's warmth and the heat from Eragon, Saphira felt herself succumbing to the call of a nap, but at the same time, she wanted to talk to her partner more, feeling like they had not spoken in forever. <em>Eragon?<em>

_Mmm...?_

The dragoness shuffled against him gently. _I've told you how I came to see you as more than my Rider, _she said softly. _How...how did you start to see me like this?_

_Hmm...I guess it's only fair, _he chuckled, running his jaw along the back of her head. The male was silent for a moment or two, gathering his thoughts, before he went one. _In many ways, it happened the same way you described to me. _A gentle rub from his paw along her belly, and Eragon chose his words. _Through all that we experienced, I felt myself grow closer to you everyday. Not just in our bond, but as soul-partners as well. After Arya's rejection at the Ceremony, you were all I had to turn to, and as such, I found a new comfort in your presence like never before. You were my one solace...the one being I knew I would always have with me._

He paused, a little embarrassed at being so open, but like Saphira before him, felt the relaxing sensation of finally opening up to her about all that he felt. _When we returned to the Varden, I was reminded of another instance that showed me a new light, _he went on. _Seeing Angela again, made me think of the prophecy she read of my in Teirm. I started to wonder if there might be another interpretation of it. _Saphira turned her head to look at the male holding her, curiosity sparkling in her eyes. Eragon parted his jaws in a smile, and nudged her nose with his. _Don't you remember it?_

_Yes...but I want to hear it._

Eragon chuckled, and rubbed her belly. _I was told that an epic romance was in my future, one __extraordinary and strong enough to outlast empires. . The object of my desires would be of noble birth and heritage, and she would be powerful, wise, and beautiful beyond compare. For the longest time, my mind was dead-set that it meant Arya, even if I had started to wonder about someone else after the Blood-Oath Ceremony._ A gentle squeeze illustrated his point as he went on._ But after revisiting all that I felt for you, becoming a dragon, and becoming closer to you this past week..._The male sighed, then pulled Saphira into him, rolling her over so that they lie chest to chest, and Eragon could look her in the eyes. N_ow that I see past my narrow vision, I realize that the one it spoke of was right in front of me all this time._

Moisture welled up in Saphira's eyes at his words, but a gentle nudge of her snout urged him on. Her heart wanted to hear it, in his own words, so that she knew he believed it. Eragon grinned again, a slight trail of warmth tracing his cheeks as he went on. _None are as powerful as you on the field of battle, _he hummed. _You felled dozens of soldiers at the same time I would fell one or two. But not just in battle; you fly with such grace and power, that even Glaedr said he had never seen a dragon more adept in the air. _Saphira rumbled at the compliment, and nudged him again to continue. _'Wise' is too mundane a term for one such as you, as your ancestral memories give you the knowledge and experiences of countless generations. You are the very embodiment of wisdom, Saphira, as are all dragons. Young and juvenile you may be at times, _he joked, earning a playful nibble, _but you have also been my guide more often than my own mind. _

Eragon rumbled deep in his chest, running a paw gently down her side as Saphira cuddled a bit closer. _And beauty..._he whispered, eyes trailing along her form. _Human or dragon, I know there is not a sight in the world that evokes my wonder as much as you. As I said that day in Ellesmera, no dragon is ugly, and you my Saphira, are the fairest of all. _He leaned down to nuzzle the side of her neck, taking in her sweet scent. _Now more than ever, as I see you with the proper eyes, _Eragon chuckled, making Saphira giggle with the compliment. Her tail twitched again, wrapping around Eragon's and squeezing gently. The male pulled back to look into her eyes again. _As for noble birth and heritage, why, that's the easiest of all. You are a dragon, and no race deserves the title of noble more than you. Proud, wise, and nearly timeless, even the madness of a fallen Rider could not take your race away from this world. _

Eragon ran his paws down her sides again, nearly breathless at the emotional weight of his little speech. _You are everything that prophecy spoke of and more, Saphira, _he rumbled. _I told you many times before that I loved you, but only now do I see how true my words were. _A grin crossed his muzzle again. _After all...our love – whatever it may have been before now – __**did **__outlast Galbatorix's empire..._

_Eragon, _she sighed, laying her head into his chest once more, as the male held her in his powerful forelegs. She sniffed gently, blinking away the tears his words had evoked, and wrapped his mind with her own, letting her thoughts and emotions say more than words ever could. For a long time, they simply laid there, basking in the feeling of one another pressed against them. _You certainly know how to flatter a female, _Saphira finally quipped, nibbling on his jaw playfully.

_My day isn't up just yet, _he reminded her, a twinkle of amusement in his eyes. Looking skyward, he saw that the sun had begun its afternoon descent; in a few short hours, evening would be upon them. There was still one more thing he wanted to give Saphira before tonight. Reaching out to touch the minds of the Eldunari, he asked for their help in his last little gift to Saphira. Without hesitation, the ancient dragons agreed, more than a few impressed with the young male's attempts at courtship. Pulling back to Saphira, Eragon grinned down at her. _We have some time before my last little surprise. What would you like to do, Saphira?_

The dragoness growled warmly, and nuzzled his chest. _Honestly, as long as I'm with you, anything would be wonderful. Even just laying here for another hour or two. _

_You don't want to hunt one last time? Store energy for later? _Eragon tried playfully. Saphira simply growled again, licking his neck.

_Why? Plan on going all night? _The male blushed as his teasing was turned around on him, and Saphira's laugh echoed in his mind. She purred amorously, gliding her belly and abdomen against his, making the male shudder and growl involuntarily, his hind legs rubbing hers. _I would certainly be impressed._

_Yes, well..._Eragon mumbled, looking away from the chuckling female. _Let's just see if my courage doesn't fail me before then._

Saphira snorted, and ran her tail suggestively along the underside of his. _You won't need courage, _she grinned. _Just-_

_Saphira! _he snorted, feeling the dragoness' actions begin to elicit a response. Regretfully, he let go of her to roll onto his belly, one again hiding his aroused maleness from the teasing female.

_Oh, come now, Eragon, _she sighed in mock exasperation. _Even a few short hours away, and you still won't let it just happen? Its only another way your affection makes itself known..._

Eragon snorted, and tried to ignore her. _Forgive me, Saphira, but its still rather embarrassing...'revealing' myself in such a way before we...er..._

_We are to be mates, are we not? _she countered. A small nod from the male, and she snorted indignantly. _Then it is as good as mine, and I should be allowed to see it. _Eragon simply stared at her, bewildered by her sudden twist on possession of him as her mate. Saphira held his stare with a slightly lust-filled one of her own. _Considering what we will be doing, isn't it a little silly to deny this step in our bond?_

Eragon paused, then grinned despite himself. _Wouldn't you rather wait until later, so it is a surprise?_

_Oh ancestors, _she huffed, rolling her eyes as Eragon laughed. Saphira seethed at his defences, knowing her Eragon was just being silly and insecure. In fact... _Are you afraid it won't be up to the challenge...__**little one**__? _Saphira growled, turning the tables once more. The deadpan look she got from Eragon made every word worth it, as the male lay stunned at her embarrassing insinuation.

_I...you...er..._Eragon spluttered, his dark blue cheeks now quite noticeably red underneath. His male pride almost made him roll over right there, to defend his honor, but his sheer embarrassment froze him in place. Saphira simply sat, growling and chuckling at him, while Eragon fumbled over his words. _Not funny, _he finally snorted.

_Oh, come now, my Eragon. Why should we hide ourselves from one another? _she hummed, rolling over to show him her belly. Eragon saw that she was opening herself up to him, as a sign of acceptance. His tail twitched on its own, as if wanting to caress her lower belly. A brief snort, and he brought the wandering appendage back to his side, making himself growl in awkwardness. Saphira looked at him in confusion. _Don't you want to see me like this, Eragon? _she asked softly. The dragoness shuffled closer, nearly pressing up against him again, trying to tell him it was okay. Again, his tail twitched, as if to reach out and rub against her, and Saphira hummed gently. _It's alright, Eragon. I'm yours. _

_I...I'm sorry, Saphira, _he sighed, bringing his tail back under control. He saw the slight hurt in her eyes, and whined apologetically. _I **do **want you, _he sighed. _I'm just...so unsure of myself._

_I understand, _Saphira said softly, although she remained laying as she was. Her tail reached out and tried caressing his again, but this time he didn't pull away, and the dragoness felt a little better. She knew it was all still new to Eragon, despite the want deep inside her. They stroked each others tail softly, letting the gentle stimulation allow Eragon to become comfortable with it. Slowly, he rolled slightly onto his side, so that his paw could reach out and touch her underside. His maleness was still hidden beneath his belly, but Saphira didn't press. She knew they would have to take this slowly. _I will wait as long as needed, _she assured him, then smiled. _As long as it is just until tonight. _

Eragon stared at his paw as he caressed her underside, noticing the increase in Saphira's scent once again. He let his guard down slightly, taking her words to heart. They _were_ to be mates soon, conjugated by the events that would take place tonight. If he didn't start allowing himself to embrace this side of their dragon ways, he would never find the courage. Unbidden, Saphira's tail traced along his, dipping underneath and running along his hind legs, the dragoness growling softly. Eragon shivered at her touch, as her tail approached the space between his legs, but she never went any father. The dragoness was respectful in her exploration, not going any farther than his legs, knowing she was already much farther than this morning. _See? _she whispered. _It's alright, Eragon. This is simply our way._

The male sighed, as his own tail rubbed along hers, reaching towards the base. _It __**does **__feel nice, _he admitted, allowing his paw to run along the lower part of her belly. Eragon relaxed somewhat, surrendering to the fact that he would have to conquer his nerves sooner or later. He locked eyes with Saphira, and she took the silent message, pulling herself close to Eragon as she could while they lay like this. Then, still looking into his eyes, she allowed her tail to caress further, slowly and gently, until she rubbed along Eragon's most private area. She felt the warmth of the male, and couldn't help the grin that parted her jaws. Saphira nodded gently, as Eragon began moving his own tail forward, the male's shy touches reaching deeper until he too was rubbing between Saphira's hind legs, and a small snort left her.

The dragoness twitched at his touch, causing her tail to rub against him more, in turn making Eragon shiver with the sensations. The male growled softly, feeling Saphira's tail running against his sensitive underside. The awkward part of his human mind felt like jumping up and retreating several steps, but he willed himself to lay there as he and Saphira explored one another. What felt like hours lasted mere moments, but the heat that washed between their hind legs, their stomachs and their faces, made Eragon and Saphira nearly dizzy with the feeling. Then, by unspoken consent, both dragons pulled their tails back, last little shivers leaving them. Eragon let out a long sigh, still shuffling on his belly as Saphira hummed softly. _See? _she said again gently. _That wasn't so bad, was it?_

_No, _Eragon admitted, trying to ignore the more pleasant sensations her tail had caused. Still, it was a step in the right direction, knowing one way or another, tonight he would be going all in. Expressing his feelings for Saphira, telling her how much he loved her was not the problem. But the act of consummating that love still made him nervous, as he prepared to give himself to her in the most pure and passionate of ways. _It wasn't...so bad, _he mumbled softly.

_Well, now you know partially what to expect tonight, _Saphira purred, nuzzling the length of his neck. _I know you are still nervous, but trust me, everything will work out. I'm sure you will be wonderful, _she smiled, making Eragon relax even more.

_I hope so, _he growled. _I wouldn't want to make a bad impression our first time._

Saphira's grin widened, and she growled lustfully in her throat. _No...from what I could tell, you will should do quite well._ Again, the male looked away in embarrassment, his face heating up once more. Several days ago, he was awkward about Saphira teaching him to play as a dragon. Now they were hours away from something that made that seem so trivial. Saphira shuffled closer to lay against Eragon, humming as she laid her head atop his. The male sighed, and relaxed under her touch, simply enjoying the moment as they laid under the sun together. Eragon flicked his eyes skyward again, and noticed the sun was beginning to sink towards the mountain peaks. Their little 'talk' and period of cuddling had burned away another hour or so. It was time to finish this day, and draw up what courage he had left.

_Saphira? _he asked, rubbing his flank against hers. _Let's go flying. There's one more thing I have for you. _The dragoness growled happily pulling away from her companion to stand and stretch her wings. Eragon stood as well, readying himself for the task. Pumping is wings, the male urged his body into the air, followed closely by Saphira as she trailed him upwards. A few playful snaps at his tail, and the male chuckled deep in his chest, leading Saphira higher and higher above the valley.

* * *

><p>The two dragons flew and arced though the air, steadily climbing higher as the ground shrank beneath them. Eragon reached out and felt the presence of the Eldunari in their magical envelope, ready to help the young male with his final task. As Saphira and Eragon rose towards the top reaches of the mountains, the dark blue male came in to glide above Saphira. She looked up curiously at him, wondering just what he was planning, only to give a small yelp of surprise as he dropped down, atop her, his powerful forelegs reaching around her midsection. Her wings stopped flapping, hanging limply on either side of her as the male tried to hold her. <em>Eragon! What are you-<em>

_Do you trust me? _he asked softly. Almost instantly, Saphira stopped struggling, and let Eragon take her weight, although her mind still raced trying to figure out what he was up to.

_Always._

Eragon growled happily, then used his hind legs to wrap around hers, effectively holding the female beneath him as he flew. With Saphira secure in his grasp, to started flapping his wings harder, now flying for two. A small lick to the back of her neck made Saphira shiver. _Close your eyes, _he whispered.

Again, Saphira felt the urge to ask what he was doing, but she stopped herself, and let her eyes close, her body wriggling with excitement at whatever her Eragon was attempting to do.

Although her eyes were closer, Saphira could still feel the goings-on around her as she let Eragon carry her through the sky. She could feel the air temperature drop slightly, indicating he was taking them higher. At first, she worried that Eragon would not be used to flying with her weight, being that only she had carried him thus far in their games of playing and hunting. Nonetheless, she felt herself glide through the air beneath Eragon, his muscular legs wrapped around her and holding her close. A part of her grew giddy at the intimate closeness of their bodies, feeling every shift and movement in the male's body as it pressed against her.

Through their connection, Saphira felt Eragon's slight strain as he flew with her in his arms, and briefly worried that it might be too much for him. Just as she was about to voice her concerns however, she felt a surge of energy and strength infuse with him, and the strain all but disappeared. It took her a moment to recognize the touch of the Eldunari within his mind, the ancient dragons lending the young male their strength to fly with Saphira in his grip. Now she was even more curious as to what he was trying to do for her.

For an untold amount of time, Saphira let Eragon carry her through the sky, wondering just what it was he was trying to do. Several times, she tried to speak up and ask, only to be shushed by a gentle humming from the male. After the third time, Eragon hummed to her constantly, almost singing in a draconic way, to reassure her that everything was fine. The dragoness relaxed in his grip, letting the soothing sound of his humming and the warmth of his body so close to hers carry her like his wings. Just as she was enjoying the peaceful flight held by her companion, she felt Eragon touch her mind.

_Open your eyes..._

Saphira opened her eyes, and nearly gasped at what she saw. They were far above the valley floor, nearly level with the snowy summits of the massive mountains that ringed their new home. The air was cool running over their hides, but the warmth from Eragon's body pressing into hers made it seem trivial. But it was the sunset that made her breathing slow.

The setting sun blazed across the snowy mountain tops, refracting and shining in a multitude of colors. The dominant blues and greens that her dragon eyes primarily favored were there, but the normally less vibrant oranges and reds were just was powerful, the light being reflected and enhanced by the pure white snow of the mountains. The array of colors washed over the valley from this vantage point, making the lagoon where they had been swimming shine like a polished jewel, and the sparkling white snow of the peaks danced like stars under the dying rays of the sun. Here, floating above the world, Saphira saw the true beauty of their new home, and the moisture fell from her eyes without restraint.

_This is our whole world, _Eragon whispered to her, his snout next to her head as if whispering in her ear. _Our new home...our new life. _She felt the male tighten his grip on her, holding her as close to him as he could, the male purring deep in his chest. _We left everything we've ever known behind, in the hopes of starting anew. And we were rewarded. We found peace. We found a home. We found a new path._

Then, she felt the male lean down more, his head rubbing against hers as he licked along her jaw, his massive wings beating steady to keep them aloft. _But you know what? I would give it all up again...for you. Before us lays the perfect place to restart the Riders and the race of dragons, as well as a home to provide for us for countless generations; everything we could ever want or need in this world or the next. But I would give it all up...everything in the world...because all I need is you, Saphira. _

_Er-Eragon, _she sniffed, barely restraining her emotions as Eragon finally proclaimed the extent of his love for her. He was showing her all that they had, all their worldly desires and possessions, only to tell her it was all trivial when compared to her. Eragon was showing her the one thing in all the world he truly needed to be happy...was the one thing he was holding in his arms.

_I love you, Saphira Brightscales, _he purred. _You **are **my world._

_I love you, Eragon...**my **Eragon, _she whispered, leaning back to lick his jaw.

They glided gently through the air, taking in the amazing sight their domain offered them as Eragon eased them slowly back down, spiralling in large, lazy circles. Saphira let herself fall into Eragon's embrace, both mental and physical, surrendering to the other half of her soul. So caught up in his touch and his presence, she failed to notice as they came into land on the balcony that lead to their cave. Their _home. _

With gentle paws, Eragon set her down on the stone cliff, before alighting himself beside her. Before he could get a word in, Saphira pressed her chest up against his and began nibbling on his maw, the dragoness growling deeply. Eragon never hesitated, and began nibbling back, deepening their strange draconic kiss as his tongue flicked out to touch hers. He tasted Saphira in his mouth, and his nose was filled with her sweet scent, as both dragons let all defences and restraint fall away. Every doubt, every second thought, every bit of awkwardness fell away as the two dragons surrendered to their feelings, and more importantly, the fire of the love building in their bellies.

The kept at it for minutes, before Saphira pulled away and flashed her fangs at him. With suggestive movements, the dragoness sauntered into the cave, swaying her hindquarters from side to side, Eragon's eyes following every movement. Her eyes sparkled with desire, and she growled again, deep and rich. Saphira flicked her tail along his snout, her scent washing over him as Eragon drank in her form. She watched over her shoulder as she disappeared into the cave, calling him with a soft croon.

Eragon sucked in a deep breath, the last of his jitters falling away as he slowly padded after her. His gut twisted, nearly making him sick with nerves, but he bared down, and managed to nip at her flank as they vanished into they vanished into their cave.

It was time.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I know I said 'long chapter' but wow...I really went on, didn't I? Don't take this as a staple length for chapters now. I simply felt like this one needed to be big.<strong>

**I hope I didn't "over-fluff" anyone, but I wanted to pour it all out in this chapter. Really illustrate the passion these two have come to find for one another, and of course, the explanation of how it all came to be. The Firnen-part may come off as slightly shallow, but trust me, there is more on that to come. (*wink*)**

**Of course, this means the next chapter will be nothing _but _passion. Shorter, yes, but oh so sweet. :p**

**Again, the entire mating scene(s) will be contained to one chapter in itself, so that those that wish to skip over it may do so. This means a shorter chapter in terms of length, perhaps, but nothing else but the mating and related fluff/dialogue will really be in it. I promise, no major plot will be revealed in it, so that by skipping the mating scene, you don't miss an important piece of the story later on. I will try to make it as drawn out, passionate, and descriptive as normal chapters, while still trying to make it more romantic than graphic. **

**Still, be prepared for a true M-rated encounter, as this is your official content warning from here on out.**

**Until next time!**


	12. Passion

**Alright, Happy Anniversary folks, here it is. The chapter many of us ExS lovers have been waiting for. Now, I know I've said it multiple times before, but I shall say it again, just so any ignorant people out there get the message...**

**MATURE CONTENT WARNING**

**This chapter contains romantic interaction of a M-rated, graphic nature. If you find this offensive, or merely wish not to read, under no obligation are you forced to continue. Please, feel free to skip ahead to the next chapter (when posted). **

**Now, I'm going to try two different types of scenes here. The first, will focus more on the sensual passion and romance of the mating, while the second will be slightly more detailed and graphic, leaning towards the lust like I wrote in _You Belong With Me. _**

**For those that are prepared, and mature enough to appreciate this, enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Eragon's heart was beating so fast he thought it would leap from his chest as he followed Saphira into their cave, the dragoness growling to and teasing the male with her tail. Her sweet scent permeated every breath he took, and he knew he would never be able to hide his arousal now. Then again, everything he had done today was to prepare himself as much as her for tonight. For tonight, the two dragons would finally cement their new relationship.<p>

Saphira's skin tingled so much she swore her scales vibrated, the sheer intensity of anticipation and desire nearly drowning out her thoughts. Still, she fought to keep from pouncing on Eragon instinctively, knowing that she wanted tonight as special as he did. For that reason, Saphira knew that they ways they mated tonight would be unique, as all of Eragon's attempts at romance today had given the dragoness her own ideas.

The dark blue male ran his jaw along her back, shivering with anticipation, and Saphira turned to lick his jaw. Their distracted steps had taken them to their nest, where they now stood rubbing and brushing against each other. Another deep breath, and Saphira's scent washed over him like a warm blanket, making the male growl in lust. He ran his snout up her neck, finally bringing his nose to touch hers. _I...I'm nervous, _he mumbled, looking into her sparkling eyes.

_I know, _she said softly. _I am too. _Saphira knew that, despite her encounters with Firnen, this would be Eragon's first act of intimacy ever. Not only that, but the fact that it was the two of them about to mate, made her nerves more pronounced. This was not just some ordinary act of mating between two dragons, no...this was a Rider and dragon taking the ultimate step of their bond. One that transcended mere friendship and love, to another level entirely. Saphira shivered and rubbed her chest up against Eragon's, her neck curved around his as the female enticed her mate.

Eragon unconsciously lifted a paw and traced her flank, making the dragoness growl with pleasure as his claws gently raked her hindquarters. _H-how are we..._he fumbled, the heat in his face making difficult to even form the words.

_Shh..._Saphira purred, licking his jaw. _It's alright, Eragon. _She could feel his nerves and uncertainty, the worry that he would be too inexperienced for her. _I know this is a little scary, _she said softly. _I'm nervous too. But I also know this is what I want. I want to be with you. _She pulled back and looked into his shaky blue eyes. _No matter what, from this moment on, you will be a wonderful mate._

Eragon tried to smile back, but his eyes fell and she felt his paws shuffle. The dragon instincts were clearly telling him how to proceed, but he held back, wanting Saphira to make the first move. No matter how much she assured him she was ready, he waited for her to make the choice of how they proceeded. More than his lust, he felt his love for her, and wanted every second of tonight to go just right. Saphira licked along his jaw, tracing down as she began to bite his neck softly, beginning her courtship and signalling her intent to mate with him. _As for how, _she continued, answering his original question. _We will make it special._

_Special? _he whispered, unsure. He tried to think past all the images that his ancestral memories were conjuring up, trying to focus on her words. Saphira simply purred as she continued to bite his neck softly, and a crystal clear image of the two of them entered Eragon's mind, washing out all the other memories and sights. At first he was confused, seeing her suggested image as not something he thought dragons would decide on, but as he raised his voice to ask, a lick along his muzzle interrupted him.

_We may be dragons, but we are also more, _she murmured. _You are a human, in the body of a dragon. I may have been born a dragon, but my bond with you makes me more human than any wild dragon, and as such, I know just how to proceed with our first time. I think it...would be more romantic, my mate._

The male studied the image she sent him, and began licking up the side of her neck, his arousal nearly reaching its peak. _Are you sure? We could do something more...er...traditional._

Saphira giggled. _Perhaps for the second time. But for our first, __**this **__is how I want it. _

Eragon took a deep breath, finally unknotting his stomach. _Okay...I'm ready._

Saphira growled again, deep and amorously, as she pulled away from Eragon and entered their nest. Then, as the male drank in her form, she laid down and rolled onto her back, presenting herself to him. Eragon's eyes took in every detail of her glorious form, finally settling on the sight between her hind legs. Saphira's scent increased, and she growled again, calling him. As if on cue, Eragon shuddered as his maleness revealed himself, much to Saphira's happiness, but this time the dark blue dragon made no effort to hide it. _I'm impressed, Eragon, _she purred warmly as she took in the sight, flashing her fangs in grin. _I daresay 'little one' may no longer be appropriate. _

Eragon felt himself blush at the compliment, but slowly padded towards her, coming to stand over her lithe frame. Lowering his head, he touched his snout to her lower belly and inhaled, rumbling as her scent filled his head. Gently, he began licking along her belly, giving gentle nips as he went. The male lavished her belly and chest with attention, much like his "bath" from the morning, only this time he knew just what he was doing. Saphira growled and groaned, her tail flicking repeatedly as Eragon's sensual treatment continued, her mind nearly clouding over with pleasure. _Mmm...you __**are **__good at this, _she murmured, licking the top of his head as he continued nibbling her chest, and now her neck.

The male growled happily, feeling the warmth of Saphira's body against him, and shivered as his maleness touched her lower belly. The dragoness moved against him gently, making him shudder with the sensations. Her hind legs traced his flanks, enticing him to come even closer, and he finally brought his eyes to meet hers once more. Though their connection, Saphira felt him ask without words, and she embraced his mind, giving him her answer. Eragon moved slightly, putting his front paws above her shoulders, bracing himself atop her, as he gently pushed his hips forward.

The moment she felt his dragonhood begin to enter her, Saphira let out a soft groan, feeling his warmth meld with hers. Eragon's breath stuttered as he too shivered at the feeling, but managed to slowly continue. Saphira growled loudly as he moved deeper, the sensations from between her legs making her entire body tingle. As it was not her _first _first time, she was not afraid of the pain of losing her innocence, but as Eragon added more and more of himself to her, Saphira found herself experiencing pain regardless. For a moment, she worried something was wrong, but as the male moved on and deeper, she nearly blushed pure red with understanding. Firnen may have been the one to take her innocence, but right now, it might as well be her very first time with Eragon, as the dark blue male stretched her womanhood with his slow advances. Originally, she did not think there would be much difference between Firnen and Eragon physically, now that she knew what mating felt like. But as Eragon joined with her, she understood were she had missed an important fact.

Simply put...Eragon was bigger.

A long, drawn out moan left the dragoness as Eragon finally reached the end, their scaled underbellies pressing together. Saphira panted with the sensations, her head spinning as she registered the feeling of her Eragon deep within her, and she looked back at him with wide-eyed wonder. The male was panting as well, the sheer intensity of the feelings from their joined bodies nearly making them pass out. _Er-Eragon... _she managed to whisper. The male was barely able to growl back, too overwhelmed with the sensations to form words. But in her mind, Saphira felt Eragon say all he needed to say, the feelings of pleasure, love and lust washing over them like a tidal wave.

Eragon gave her snout a soft nibble, asking permission, and she let out a loud growl. Taking the hint, the male pulled back slowly, the friction causing them to pant and groan even more, before pushing back in once more. Saphira let out a pleased yelp as he hilted again, her hips jerking back up into his. Their minds and mental tongues may be paralyzed by the sensations, but their bodies knew just how to react. Another slow withdrawal, and Eragon pushed in again, now knowing the female was used to the intrusion, and he growled appreciatively. It was time to begin.

With a soft snort, the male began to set the pace; a gentle, steady rhythm as he moved atop Saphira. The dragoness gasped and moaned beneath him, arching her back and meeting his motions with her own, her tongue dancing across the scales of his face and neck. Eragon grunted slightly, his claws clenching his the grass of the nest above her head, as he continued his movements. The heat from their joined regions was now all-encompassing, washing over every inch of his skin and making sparks dance in front of his eyes.

Eragon, like all adolescent males, had often wondered about the act of intimacy and what it might someday be like. But nothing in his wildest dreams or fantasies could have prepared him for this. From their courtships and affection, he knew that dragons were a very sensual race of beings. A simply nibble on the neck was enough to make most dragons purr with satisfaction. It was how he found that Saphira loved to be scratched or rubbed back when they would lay together when he was human. Now that he was a dragon, he began to understand just how sensitive and sensual dragons were. Then, as his and Saphira's affectionate interactions began to get more and more intimate, his mind became awash at the pleasure a dragon experienced from them. But now, as they joined in the most intimate of ways, Eragon nearly passed out from the incredible intensity that he was now feeling.

Saphira whimpered and groaned with pleasure as Eragon moved atop her steadily, their love-making heating up the cave around them. She felt the scales of his chest glide against hers, causing even more pleasant friction between them. The male panted with the exertion and sensations, leaning down to lick her neck periodically. Similarly, Saphira licked and bit at his neck and jaw, growling her satisfaction at their mating. Her hind legs wrapped around his tightly, pulling the male to her as hard as she could as her forepaws clenched and groped his shoulder and chest. She let out a short, but loud roar, as her lower body flared with heat, the dragoness shuddering with her first peak under Eragon's ministrations.

The male growled deeply as he felt Saphira convulse around him, causing his pace to increase. Another yelp and moan, and the dragoness pulled herself to him as tight as she could, urging him on. Eragon grunted and snorted, abandoning all pretence of hesitation or doubt as he made love to his beautiful Saphira. Their scaled hides shone with perspiration from their heated actions, and they felt the fatigue in their bodies, but the sheer rush of the mating drove them on, making it last as long as possible.

Eragon grunted again, a long whine-like noise coming from his throat as he felt a clenching in his hindquarters, and he became aware of a throbbing and swelling sensation in his maleness. Looking to Saphira, her maw was open as she panted and gulped air, her eyes shining with joy as they locked with his. _I...I-, _Eragon stammered, breathing his first words since they had begun. _Saphira, I think..._

_Yes, _she hissed softly, grinding her body against his. _I can feel it, Eragon. I'm ready._

For the first time since they began, a twinge of uncertainty entered his mind. _A-are you sure? _he managed to pant out. _Are w-we ready for th-this? _Almost as if powerful enough to override his dominant instincts, Eragon's pace slowed due to his nerves, reducing the movements to a gentle grinding of their bodies.

Saphira crooned in worry, afraid he would stop. _No, Eragon, _she pleaded softly, running her tongue across his muzzle repeatedly. _Don't stop. I'm sure. I want this. _She knew what underlying fears had surfaced in his mind, but she already knew her answer to it. She had made her choice the moment she knew she was in love with him, and understood what may come of the union between them. _As long as its with you...I'm ready. Please my love..._

Eragon looked deep into her eyes and mind, knowing she spoke from her heart. He still felt the familiar stab of uncertainty within himself, but knew that every male felt like this in his situation. But feeling Saphira's mind and soul wrapped around his, as their bodies were entwined, he felt a sense of peace was over him. Yes, he was ready.

Giving a soft growl, the male resumed his love-making atop her, making Saphira roar out with joy and pleasure. The female wriggled and writhed beneath him, her peak rising once again to unify with his own. Eragon let out another long whine, as he felt the tightness his his belly swell, and spots swam before his vision. He kept moving his hips as best he could, determined to see this through to the end, and felt Saphira utter another long moan-like roar. The male knew she was there, and he quickly picked up the pace to join with her.

Saphira nearly screamed as her body peaked again, but over the sensations of her own body, she felt the rumbling deep in Eragon's chest. The male grunted repeatedly, driving himself into her with urgent passion as she finally felt the dam within him break. The rumbling in his chest exited his maw with a loud roar as she felt Eragon push deep within her, and she locked her hind legs around him, pulling him in. The male shuddered and shook as he peaked, feeling his dragonhood pulse and throb as it spilled his essence into his mate. Eragon roared and keened, his voice mingling with Saphira as they voiced their ultimate pleasure, their bodies writhing together before stilling as one.

Eragon panted and gulped air, falling limp atop Saphira as his mind floated on a cloud of indescribable pleasure. Saphira too was panting hard, beyond amazed at his performance. She knew not how long they had mated, but it didn't matter. The sheer volume and passion they felt, amplified by their bond as Rider and dragon, was unlike anything with Firnen before. Saphira's entire body tingled with satisfaction as Eragon moved gently atop her, and she nipped his neck, making him still once more, to enjoy the sensations and afterglow. They remained locked and pressed together for minutes, trying not to pass out from the sparks that flowed over their bodies. Finally, Eragon pulled himself free of Saphira's warm body, and rolled heavily onto his side, where he lay staring at her, the dragoness scooting over to snuggle into his heaving chest.

_That..._

_...was amazing, _she finished, panting into his neck. Her paws shook slightly as they moved along his scaled chest, tracing the quivering muscles of the male that had just claimed her. A low, soft croon from him, and she brushed her nose along his jaw until her snout was touching his. There, they simply stared into the eyes of their mate, letting the flood of emotions, thoughts and sensations say what simple words could not. The sheer, burning passion that Saphira felt from Eragon was almost intense enough to make her writhe and rumble aloud. No more boundaries existed between them, as the once-uncertain Rider let out everything he felt for her. Saphira felt and experienced everything; his doubts and confusion about whether or not they would make it. The hesitation about if it was right. The joy he felt when simply being with her. And finally, the unbridled love, both as a Rider and more, that wrapped her own heart and made her croon softly to him. _I love you, _she whispered, nuzzling into his thick neck once more.

_I love you, **my **Saphira, _he purred, emphasizing his possession of her. Eragon let go of his restraint that he had held, even up until a mere hour ago, knowing that she was his now, and he hers. In the most primal, natural and beautiful of ways...they belonged to each other.

Saphira rumbled and purred, her lower body still vibrating in pleasure and satisfaction. _I...I knew it would be...well...but **that**..._the dragoness could barely form a coherent sentence, her mind was in such utter bliss. _Eragon, I...you..._

The male chuckled as he pulled her close, his muscular legs wrapping around her frame as he held her to his chest, their tails entwining once again. _As were you, _he rumbled, still scarcely believing the words as he they left him. _Was it worth the wait?_

_Very much so, _she hummed, wriggling against him as they cuddled in the afterglow. Saphira nipped his jaw playfully. _Although now I daresay you shouldn't resist me if I tempt you again...?_

_Not a chance, _Eragon snorted, running his paws down her back. A small blush crept along his cheeks, but he knew she would only take it as a compliment. _That is...if __**I **__don't try and tempt you first._

The dragoness wriggled against him again, stirring the warmth still present between his hind legs. _Oh? Sounds like someone got over his bashfulness..._Saphira licked his jaw, purring deep and loud to her mate. _Does this mean our night is not over...?_

Eragon simply chuckled again and held her closer, his head resting atop hers. Together, their tails swished gently back and forth along the edge of their nest as the dragons rumbled and purred, echoing every emotion they could. The plateau of pleasure in their joined minds began to receded, even though the warmth between their legs remained, but neither Eragon nor Saphira felt the urge to comment. They simply bathed in the slowly fading feelings that their bodies emitted, letting the very vivid memories cause them to shiver happily. _Definitely not the last time..._Eragon sighed.

_Hmm? _Saphira murmured, half-sedated with satisfaction and bliss. She blinked to re-open her eyes that had threatened to droop, and looked at him curiously.

_Not the last time we do that, _the male rumbled, licking her snout. The dragoness purred loudly, clearly pleased with the full extent of that simple statement, cuddling close to her mate. _Looking back now, I almost feel foolish for worrying, _Eragon went on. His chin brushed along the top of Saphira's head as he growled softly to her. _That was...the most amazing thing I could have ever imagined. Not just the mating but..._he paused as he looked down, locking his eyes with her beautiful sapphire ones. _But the sheer one-ness I felt with you. It was almost like...I could feel your pleasure, as if I were in your body, but along with my own._

_The consequences of mating with your bonded partner, _Saphira chuckled lightly, licking along his snout. _I am not ashamed to tell you that was far beyond what I felt with Firnen...although you have other distinct advantages as well, _she teased, running a hind leg along the inside of his thigh. Eragon coughed in his throat and blushed slightly, but never looked away from her eyes. Saphira ran her snout along his neck softly, purring. _I remember the primal pleasure of our mating, _she recalled, _but it pales in comparison to what I just felt with you. Our bond...amplified it beyond words. _The dragoness parted her jaws in a smile, growling happily. _I believe it safe to say no other dragon could ever make me feel the way you do, Eragon._

Saphira chuckled gently as the male's chest swelled with unconscious pride, even though Eragon's look was loving and tender as he licked her maw. She laid her head back into his neck, relishing in the warmth of his body and the touch of his mind as they bathed in the consummation of their love. For a time, they simply remained there, tender touches of their paws along the body of their mate. Time seemed not to matter to either dragon, as this night meant more to them than words could describe. No longer were they simply Rider and dragon, but now, much much more. Eragon had crossed the barrier, not only of friendship, but species as well, to prove just what his Saphira meant to him. Never had he felt more complete then at this moment, with the dragoness curled into his chest, the fading sensations of their mating still tickling their bodies. He knew, regardless of what awaited them in the days to come, that this was now his place in the world. Rider, Kingkiller, Restorer of the Order and Dragons...all those titles meant nothing when compared to the new one that thrummed deep in his chest.

Saphira's mate.

Neither of them were sure how it started, or who made the first move, but the next thing that registered to Eragon was Saphira's lower belly rubbing against his, and his own large paws caressing her shoulders tenderly. The male rumbled deeply as his licked her snout, grinding his own abdomen into hers, causing them both to shiver at the sensations. Almost immediately, the dragoness began rubbing her hind legs along his inner thighs, as her tail ran up and down his in a tender squeeze. Eragon shuddered harshly at her ministrations, knowing full well what the not-so-subtle signs meant, and he was rewarded with a loud growl of desire from Saphira as she felt Eragon's arousal push and grow against her belly. Without hesitation, the dragoness moved against him, grinding their bellies together along with the male's new appendage. Eragon's gasped slightly, followed by a groan as the sensations along his manhood registered, and he growled deeply.

With a slight nip to her neck, Eragon rolled them over to where he was on top once more, and gazed down at the lithe female beneath him. Saphira stared back, her tail still running along his as she growled in response, her own desire clear and prominent across their link. _Maybe we should have had that last hunt, _she purred huskily, biting softly along Eragon's neck as the male gently moved against her.

The dark blue dragon simply growled back, deep in his chest, returning the bites along her neck as the courtship resumed once more. Both dragons rubbed against one another for a moment, before Saphira bumped her nose to Eragon's and he stilled. He could feel the thoughts working in her mind, but still felt compelled to ask. _How...?_

Saphira flashed her fangs at him, grinning, and nudged her mate in a signal to get off of her. Eragon gently rose, taking his weight from her, although she continued to rub against him as she stood beside him. _Well, you did suggest something more...traditional, _she purred, teasing his jaw with small nips. _Unless you're not up to the challenge._

Eragon blinked at her, then looked back underneath his belly. _Something tells me I am, _he joked, causing Saphira to laugh in his head. The female rubbed her shoulders against his chest, arching her body like a cat as she moved against him, running along his chest and belly. She pulled back and repeated this several times, making it clear to Eragon what she wanted. _Are you sure? _he finally asked, even though his primal instincts urged him forward.

_Yes, _Saphira murmured as she ran her snout along his jaw. _The two most traditional ways are either in the air, or like this...and I want to make this night memorable. _She shivered in anticipation, as Eragon pulled back slowly, but she knew he was not shying away. Saphira moved over into the center of their nest, shaking with barely restrained desire as she felt Eragon sniff and nip along her back. With only a heartbeat of hesitation, the dragoness slowly lifted her tail and curled it over her back, growling to signal that she was ready.

With a breath to steady his nerves once more, Eragon reared up and gently placed his paws on Saphira's back. She flinched slightly, but made no move to pull away, and the male nipped her back gently once more as a sign or assurance. Using his hind legs, Eragon walked forward slowly, until he nearly dwarfed Saphira, his arousal pushing into her backside. Letting out a long sigh, he lowered himself down onto her, wrapping his forelegs around her chest and belly as he rested his weight on her back.

Saphira shook softly, letting the feeling of Eragon on her back register, as his paws tenderly caressed her lithe body, holding her firmly, yet gently. Eragon felt her tremors, and he lowered his head down beside hers to lick her neck. _If you're not sure..._

_No...I am, _she insisted, despite the slight wobble in her legs. _Its just..._Saphira sighed. _This is a first for me. _She felt rather than saw Eragon tilt his head curiously at her, and the dragoness revealed one of her last secrets. _I...never let Firnen mount me._

_But...I thought you said this was one of the traditional ways?_

_It is, _Saphira explained, trying to let her instincts get used to the weight of her mate atop her back. _But there are certain...meanings...to the ways dragons mate. In the air is usually the most preferred, as it immediately follows the courtship. _Her legs wobbled again slightly. _On the ground, we have many options_..._but mounting like this is significant. _Saphira finally turned her head so she could look Eragon in the eyes. _It means the female is fully giving herself to the male...letting him know that she is his in every way. In a way she is...submitting._

The light dawned in Eragon's mind, and he began to understood what she meant. Saphira was a very prideful dragon, even for a female. She still felt slightly uncomfortable when Eragon would hunt and provide for her, as it made her feel like he thought her incapable. This was clearly not the case, but her pride and instincts still felt as such. She held herself high and proud, unconsciously telling the world that she did not need to be coddled or treated like anything less than she was. It was one of the things that made a female dragon so hard to court; they often were as dominant as any male.

By allowing a male to mount her, the female was submitting to him in a primal way, letting him know that she was his in every sense of the words. She was letting the male know that she recognized his prowess and dominance, despite the fact that all dragon pairs held each other as complete equals. The female was giving herself to her mate, fully and completely...and in a way that showed no other male would have her.

Eragon brushed his snout against her cheek, letting her adapt to this new revelation along with his weight atop her. _Then...why let me? _he asked softly.

_Because I **am **yours, _Saphira whispered, bringing her eyes around to stare at him again. _I never let Firnen mount me, because deep down, I think we both knew it would never last. But you..._she sighed and shivered, her heart starting to convince her pride of her decision. Saphira knew she wanted Eragon to take her, because she would never feel this way with any other. She wanted to be his, and his alone.

Eragon nodded gently, and leaned forward to lick her snout. _Can I have you...? _he asked shyly. Instead of words, he felt Saphira's own tongue glide across his muzzle and enter his mouth, as she began to nibble on his maw. Pushing back against him, the dragoness drew the male on her back into the strange dragon-kiss they had formed between them the night before, knowing it was her and Eragon's unique way of displaying their unique love.

As they broke apart, Eragon saw the shining acceptance in her brilliant eyes, and he knew she was ready. Making sure he had a firm, yet gentle grip on her, Eragon began to push forward with his hips, his aroused dragonhood already in position. Saphira growled richly as she felt Eragon enter her once more, the now-familiar warmth of their bodies joining washing all over her. The male rocked his hips slow and softly, moving forward and deeper until he was once again fully inside his mate. Saphira let out a long, shuddering sigh of pleasure as she adjusted to him within her, before arching her back against his chest, signalling her readiness.

With slow, tender movements, Eragon began to make love to Saphira once more, growls and groans escaping him as the sensations flooded his mind and body. The dragoness gurgled and wriggled beneath him as he rocked, using her forelegs to keep herself pushed back against him. She felt the impact, gentle as it was for the moment, of his hindquarters against hers as he worked his maleness in and out of her. His paws held her firm, but not tight, so as not to ruin the passion Eragon was working hard to preserve. Saphira could feel his intentions past the bliss of their joining, and although she loved it, she knew she wanted more. Growling a little louder, she pushed back against Eragon again, trying to relay her wishes to the male.

Whether he fully understood, or simply acted on primal want and instinct, Eragon began to increase his pace, making Saphira groan and yowl with his actions. The female lowered her chest to the ground, signalling her submission to the male atop her, and Eragon reacted immediately. His paws went from her chest to her sides as he mounted her fully, a growl of instinctual dominance leaving him. His hips began to work steadily as he adopted a moderate rhythm, causing them both to grunt and whimper in pleasure. Eragon's heavy tail thudded against the ground several times, indicating the male's eagerness to pursue this new act of mating, and Saphira growled loudly, letting him know he was not to stop.

Saphira's head swam with unbridled passion and bliss as Eragon made her his, the fiery heat coursing from their joined anatomy making her entire body burn with pleasure. The yowls and groans that came from her were sharp and loud, the dragoness voicing her bliss continuously as the male mounted her. Eragon grunted with effort as he held her, the scales on their bodies clinking as his hindquarters met hers with his steady thrusts. The pleasure and warmth that had throbbed from his manhood during their previous session was back, but this time it was twice what he remembered. Whether due to the position or the fact that he was no longer holding back his desire for Saphira, he didn't care. All that mattered was the act.

Saphira let out a sharp, high-pitched growl as the male continued, her body flaring into a plateau under Eragon's actions, and her legs wobbled, threatening to give out under his weight and motions. The male held her firmly, his paws around her midsection, and she found herself pushing back in time with his movements, keeping the rhythm steady and constant. Eragon pushed himself deep within her with each thrust, the sensations of his maleness stimulating her causing Saphira to nearly choke on her growls as she gasped and groaned. Once again, she was reminded of the fact the Eragon's 'advantages' over Firnen were not to be forgotten, and that it was another reason her Rider's prowess satisfied even her deepest desires and want.

As she moved beneath him, Saphira felt Eragon's pace slow as the male came to lay across her back once more, his paws now wrapped back around her chest. He panted against her neck as his licked her, soft growls underlying the breaths. Managing to wrestle her tongue from her instinctual sounds of bliss, she stuttered, _E-Eragon? W-what's wrong?_

_Nothing, _he panted, licking her cheek. _I just...want to make this last. _Another warm growl left him, tracing her jaw and neck with his snout, and Saphira answered back with a soft croon. She pushed back against him, securing him inside her as she let the male rest atop her, clearly not caring for his reasons. As long as he didn't stop, Saphira was ready for whatever he planned.

Eragon licked and nipped up her neck, causing Saphira to giggle in his head despite the current situation, losing herself in the joy that even during mating, Eragon's first thought was to show his affection to her. _You...are incredible, you know that?_

_Almost as incredible as you, _she purred back, rubbing her back against his chest. Once again, she lowered her chest to the ground, in a sign she wanted him to continue, and Eragon took his cue. Within moments, he had her paws around her midsection again as he resumed his pace, the dragons' sounds of pleasure and bliss echoing around the cave.

Time passed unnoticed as Saphira gave herself to Eragon, and the male eagerly accepted without hesitation. His movements never faltered or slowed, holding the beautiful dragoness steady beneath him as he claimed her in the most significant of ways. If Saphira's pride had any argument to her 'submitting' to Eragon, it was drowned out from the sheer pleasure and lust that their mating had stirred up. Perspiration shone in the starlight as it covered their bodies, but neither fatigue or anything else worried them. There was nothing but the joining.

After a short while, Saphira grunted in surprise as she felt Eragon increase his pace, his movements becoming harder and more pronounced. She dared to turn and look back, only to be rewarded with a deep growl and the sensation of his tongue gliding up her snout. The male gave a few short, sharp thrusts, and she grunted again, nearly pushed forward by the force of his motions. Without thinking, her chest sank to the ground as she pushed her hindquarters as hard as she could against him. It was time for the finale.

Arching her neck back and to the side slightly, Saphira exposed the sensitive area of her body to the male mounting her, inviting him into the final stages of this type of mating. A heartbeat passed, before she felt Eragon's jaws close around her neck, just behind her jaw. She tensed and froze, waiting for his response, her womanhood already burning and flaring with desire. Eragon gripped her sides tightly, and with a sharp thrust, pushed himself as far into her as he could. A growl left his maw, vibrating off Saphira's scales as he held her neck in his jaws. Saphira waited for a breath, the growled low and long back to him, answering.

The male held her neck securely, the pressure hard but not enough to break her skin. Still, Saphira knew to try and pull away _would _cause her injury, but that was the point of this ritual. Eragon began thrusting hard into her, his muscular body creating dense smacks as it met hers. Saphira yowled and keened as she was taken, but her only action was to push back against his every motion. The male mounted her roughly, asserting the instinctual claim over his mate as she gave herself to him. The dragoness tried to call out his name, to voice her pleasure to him, but the words would not come. The flood of sensations their mating was causing held her mental tongue...even though she could feel the same battle within Eragon's own mind. His body and instincts had taken over in sheer lust, but his mind yearned to call out to her, to echo his own state of bliss to his beloved mate.

The dragons continued to rut for some time, Eragon fully claiming the dragoness that had given herself to him, only to be met with yelp after yowl of pleasure from Saphira. The mating was rough, but the intensity of the lust and desire was too strong to pull back now. This was it, their love pure and unrestrained.

Despite the begging of their instinctual want for this to never end, the male began to growl and whine as his peak approached. His rough love-making had already driven Saphira over the edge twice, but she felt herself tense and flare up once more as the male reached his end. She could feel Eragon swell up inside her, and knew that after this, they would be locked together, as nature intended. The male drove on and on, determined to please them both to the full extent before reaching his peak. Saphira's vision swam with the feelings of Eragon taking her, but there was nowhere else on this earth she would rather be than beneath her mate as they consummated their love.

Finally, the male could withstand no more, and his thrusts became frantic and sharp, his low growl echoing off the cave walls. Eragon bit down on Saphira's neck, asserting his claim over her as she yowled loudly, both in pleasure, and from the not-pain that his bite was causing. Eragon pushed himself hard and deep within his Saphira as the dam broke once more, and he released her neck with a loud roar. Saphira held herself against him as firmly as she could, ensuring his essence filled her properly as the male jerked and writhed atop her. Eragon's peak was longer and more intense than before, spurred by the act of mounting his female and his recent previous performance. Saphira howled long and high as she peaked with him, her body finally giving out as she collapsed beneath him.

As his shudders came to a stop, Eragon's powerful forelegs wrapped around her chest tightly as he lay atop her, pulling the dragoness into him as he panted. Without so much as a grunt of asking permission, he pulled her with him as he rolled onto his side, his flanks heaving from the extended effort of their mating. Saphira was too paralyzed with satisfaction to even twitch as she was held by her male. His muscular hind legs wrapped around hers, holding the female nearly immobile against his underside, but there as not a shred of objection from her. She could feel Eragon's heaving chest against her back, and knew she was panting just as hard. His maleness was still lodged inside her, swollen and throbbing as their bodies locked themselves together.

After minutes of panting and trying to regain their senses, Eragon managed to lick along Saphira's neck where he had bitten. He had not broken the skin, or drawn blood, but the marks were still there on her scales; a testament to what they had just done. She was his...and he was hers.

_I...love...you, _Saphira whispered, nearly unable to form the words past the burning pleasure and fatigue. Eragon could not respond, the fatigue already threatening to knock him out right there. All he could do was hold her tightly around the midsection, her tail already squeezing his. He nuzzled and nibbled down her neck, lavishing her with his affections and growls, his actions telling her just how much he loved her.

Wriggling gently back into his chest, Saphira made herself comfortable against Eragon as he held her, the dragoness' fatigue starting to overpower her as well. Feeling Eragon holding her, the heat from his body and from their mating, and the pure satisfaction the echoed across their link, she finally surrendered. A dim sensation told her Eragon had laid his head atop hers, and she instinctively cuddled closer to him, the male holding her as tight and close to him as he could. Both dragons' eyes began to droop. The constant flood of emotions and desire washed back and forth between them, even as the fatigue began to overtake them. Saphira let out a long, content sigh, her eyes finally clicking closed as she relaxed into Eragon's embrace. One last trail of his tongue along her cheek, and she hummed, complete.

* * *

><p>As the stars shone in on the mates wrapped in each others tender embrace, the minds of the Eldunari whispered back and forth to one another. <em>You think they are ready for what lies ahead? <em>Umaroth asked.

_Even we cannot see what is to come, _the rumbling of the once golden dragon answered back. _But look at them, Umaroth-elda, _Glaedr hummed. _They overcame one of the most sacred boundaries of our kind, in order to find something so much more. After that challenge, I think they are more than ready for the next step...whatever it may come to be._

_I agree, _the gentle mind of Alyssia echoed, the vibrant mind of the dragoness looking down upon the sapphire female with deep pride. _Whether theirs or one of the others that lay waiting, I have no doubt it will only add to the joy they have found. _

The mind of Umaroth simply rumbled in acceptance and agreement. Watching over the two young ones as they slept, the old dragon felt a new life enter his being, as did every other Eldunari alongside him. He could feel the touch of all those that lay waiting, as well as the waves of love and passion that still emanated from the newly christened mates, and he knew that Eragon and Saphira were up to the challenge, even if they themselves did not know it yet.

The rebirth of the dragons...was no longer a dream.

* * *

><p><strong>So...how did I do?<strong>

**I personally quite like my end product, even though I did not dip into the volume of graphic description and portrayal that I have in previous works. **

**Due to my love of dragon lemons, I may end up writing a second, more detailed and graphic version of this, purely for the sake of having one to satisfy our lusty side. I will admit, I love a good M-rated lemon, and I'm sure there are many others who do as well. _If enough of my readers request it, I will write and post it as a stand-alone, simply to please my fans and all our lusty desires. :p_**

**Anyways, now begins the next step on Eragon and Saphira's journey. This is, by far, nowhere near the end of this story. I have _much _planned, along with several smaller plot-lines that, woven together, will form the basis of the full plot of this story. I only ask for my readers continued patience, as my plans are still only rough outlines right now. Now that our first plot-line is fully underway, I need to start polishing and cementing out the future chapters and events.**

**It will take time, yes, much time, for me to get it all together...but remember, I'll never give up.**

**Plus...I still need to get my other stories going too! ;)**

**Until next time!**


	13. Start of Something New

**Well it seems the romance scene was received rather well, which makes me glad. There will be quite a few more romance scenes as the story progresses, but it is nice to know this early on that they will be accepted and liked by my readers. **

**I should point out that updates for this story may take longer than usual. I am still trying to hammer out the plot for the rest of the first act. There is still _much_ of this story to come, but it is only thoughts and half-formed ideas as of yet. So, if it appears I'm slowing with updates, please just have a little faith.**

**Also, it should be noted once again that mature language/descriptions may be seen from now on, as this story has taken its rightful place in the M-rating.**

**Now that our dragons are in love, its time to start throwing a few more puzzle pieces into the mix...**

* * *

><p>The indescribable comfort and peace that Saphira's mind swam in as she slept was almost overpowering enough to keep her from waking as her eyes registered the slowly brightening light shining on her eyelids. Fluttering them open, she looked out the entrance to her cave to see the sun peeking over the distant mountain tops, ushering in the early hours of the morning. She could feel the warmth of the sun's rays as they trickled into the cave, but it was nothing compared to the warmth <em>he <em>gave off.

Humming contentedly to herself, Saphira wriggled gently backwards into the embrace of the male holding her, the distinct and wonderful scent that clung to his scales washing over her like another blanket. She could hear Eragon's shallow, steady breathing, telling her that the male was still deep in slumber. Despite this, his tail twitched every so often with hers and the large foreleg he had draped around her would give an unconscious rub to her belly as its owner dozed on. Leaning her head back, Saphira gave him the lightest lick on the jaw, nibbling softly and purring to him, voicing her content to him as much as herself.

Shuffling slightly, Saphira chuckled to herself when she was able to move her lower body more freely than she had when they fell asleep last night. Eragon must have withdrawn from her sometime in the night as they slept, but the warmth and satisfaction in her lower belly remained, a reminder of the pleasure and bliss the night before. Their bond as mates was finally complete.

Although she would have been content to simply lay there in his embrace for the rest of the morning – or day, if she had her wish – Saphira slowly began to slide out from under his wing and foreleg, already greatly missing the warmth of his body. Rolling to her paws, the dragoness arched her back and stretched, working out the kinks and cramps that their vigorous love-making had caused. _Worth it, _she chuckled to herself as the last muscles stretched, and she sat on her haunches, staring down at the large blue male that had once been her Rider, and had now become her mate.

Memories and images of the past day drifted in her mind's eye, and Saphira fought the urge to wriggle back into his embrace again. For so long they had missed, ignored, and misinterpreted the signs of the growing bond between them. Saphira shuddered to think how much longer they would have gone without seeing the truth had Eragon not accepted the gift from the Eldunari as quickly as he did. But now, it did not matter. All truths and feelings had been brought to light these past few days. There had been confusion, doubt, pain and even sorrow...which had slowly given way to joy, understanding, passion and above all, _**love**_.

_Worth it indeed, _the dragoness hummed.

As she sat there drinking in Eragon's prone, handsome form, her mind turned to the events of last night. Saphira tried not to growl too loudly as the fading echoes that tingled through her body at the simple thought of what had transpired. More than the memory of the pleasure from the mating, Saphira concentrated on the sheer _oneness _they had experienced during mating, their bond deepening and forging a new connection neither had ever thought possible before. Then, even more than that, she focused on that brief moment during mating when Eragon had accepted what may come of their union. The dragoness remembered the uncertainty in his voice, only to be replaced by unwavering devotion when Saphira had assured him that she herself was ready. In that moment, both dragons had answered the unspoken question that was even more important than asking if they were ready to mate.

The question... of if they were ready to be parents.

Despite the fact that Eragon was not the first male to mate with her, Saphira knew he was the first that would be capable of making her a mother. Firnen had not be mature enough to conceive with her, no matter how many times they might have tried. The green male was barely more than five months old, just shy of when dragons were considered adolescents, and capable of producing children. Eragon, however, was a male of nearly the exact same age as Saphira, undoubtedly in thanks to the whims and magic of the Eldunari. He was mature – and certainly more than virile – enough to conceive children with her, regardless if they mated once or a dozen times.

The thought of carrying Eragon's child was such a potent euphoria that Saphira had to make sure she was still sitting upright. Yes, she had often dreamed and fantasized about the day when she would become a mother, but now, the thought that it would be her beloved Rider whom her children would call _Father_...it made her very scales shiver with love and delight as her wildest dreams began to come true.

As she sat there staring at him, the dragoness began to listen to and feel what her body was telling her. After mating, a female dragon would be able to know if she was to become a mother or not. They would feel a small pressure in their lower belly as an egg or eggs began to form in her womb. Not to mention the urge to eat and gorge herself – to prepare for the month-long term she would be gravid. From nearly that point on, the dragoness would not leave her nest, instead relying on her stored body weight to sustain her and her growing eggs until she could finally lay. Although not looking forward to being nest-bound for a whole month, Saphira knew that, like the build up to yesterday, every moment of waiting would be worth the end result. The day when should could look into the eyes of her first child, and know the joy of being a mother.

Sadly, Saphira knew those dreams would have to wait a bit longer to come true. Satisfied as she was from their passionate love-making, the dragoness could feel no such burden in her belly. She was not gravid.

_At least, not yet, _Saphira smirked to herself, her fangs gleaming in the bright morning sunlight. Looking over the handsome male before her, she knew it would not take much to convince him to a repeat of last night. Now that the initial awkwardness was over – as demonstrated by his eagerness during the second act – Saphira did not fear trying to entice Eragon into intimacy once more. Judging by his words last night, he might even surprise her by making the first move. The simple thought sent shivers up her spine, and she sheepishly fought down her growing arousal.

But then again, considering her mate was one she never dreamed to have...was it really so upsetting not to have children yet? Not to mention all those waiting eggs that the two of them would be raising together. If there was one thing that settled her mind most of all, it was the knowlege that trying to raise their adopted children alongside theirs would mean Saphira would not be able to focus her attention on her own children. As proud as she was to become the surrogate mother to all those slumbering younglings, the dragoness knew she would still place her own offspring first. And with that mindset, Saphira started to accept that - for now - her and Eragon having a child was better left for when they were truly ready.

On the other hand...Eragon _was _much more likely to be interested in mating, her lustfult instincts thought, casuing her to growl happily again.

_Oh alright...I should at least give him **one** day to recover, _she mused.

Then again...another thought joined the first few, and Saphira wanted to smack herself with her tail. _How could I have forgotten? _She looked down at Eragon again, battling with herself for a moment. Then, she sighed. _I'll bring it up after breakfast. No doubt he will need it._

Then with that thought in mind, Saphira padded out onto the cliff entrance of their cave and spread her wings, launching herself into the air for a morning hunt.

* * *

><p>A soft groan, and the large blue male cracked open a dreary eye, his body already calling him back to sleep before he had even woken up. His jaws parted in a yawn, and Eragon lazily stretched his forelegs out, waking his tired muscles, before realizing something was missing. Or rather...<em>someone. <em>Lifting his head, Eragon blinked through bleary eyes and looked around. _Saphira? _he called, instantly missing the warmth of her body and mind. For a moment, he worried that something was wrong, but his fears died as soon as they had risen as he watched a graceful form drift in the entrance of the cave, dropping several fresh kills at her feet. _There you are, _he whispered, giving an involuntary growl of happiness at seeing her.

_Here I am, _she chuckled, dropping the deer she had in her mouth and padding over to him, running her snout along his neck tenderly. _Did you miss me? _the dragoness teased playfully.

The dark blue male growled lecherously and rolled onto his side, trying to pull her back to the nest with his forelegs._ Very much so, _Eragon purred, leaning up to lick her cheek. Saphira let him pull her down, coming to lay against his chest as her own forelegs slid around his broad shoulders. The pair of them growled deep and lovingly to one another, their snouts rubbing softly together. _This time __**I **__was afraid it had all been a dream._

_Oh, I don't think any dream could have felt that amazing, _she hummed, nuzzling his jaw. Eragon simply thrummed deep in his chest as his paw stroked her back and flanks, holding the slightly smaller female as close to him as he could. Saphira nipped and nibbled along his jaw tenderly, before her lipless mouth touched his and they shared their strange draconic kiss they had discovered. The humming from the two dragons grew in intensity until the walls of the cave seemed to vibrate from it.

After a minute or two, Eragon pulled back and stared into the beautiful sapphire eyes staring back at him. _Good morning, my mate._

_Good morning, mate, _Saphira gurgled happily. Her tail swished and wrapped around his, squeezing tight and making both dragons shiver at the sensations.

_Where did you sneak off to? _Eragon asked, nuzzling under her chin. _I thought you would still be sleeping in this nice warm nest..._

The dragoness chuckled and licked his snout playfully. _I would have loved to, but someone had to get breakfast. _She nodded her head to the four fresh deer she had caught for them.

Eragon tilted his head at her. _I could have gotten you breakfast..._

_I know, _Saphira shushed him with a lick. _And its very sweet of you trying to provide all the time. But I am not a hatchling, my mate. I can catch my meals just as easy. _The male started to argue about "honor" or something, but she growled and nibbled on his neck, silencing him again. _Eragon, after everything you gave me last night, pleasure beyond anything I could have imagined, a little hunt is the least I can do to return the favor._

_Alright, _he growled in defeat. Running his paws along her flanks tenderly again, he looked back up at her with the slightest hint of a blush. _You...er...were satisfied? _he asked sheepishly.

_More than satisfied, _she gurgled again, snuggling into his chest. _You were amazing, Eragon. I'll not be forgetting last night any time soon. _

The male simply grinned and thrummed deep in his chest again, happy that Saphira had gotten everything she wanted out of their mating. Eragon vividly remembered the wild, unrestrained passion that had flowed through them as they joined, as well as every thought and sound the two of them had made to voice their pleasure. To think about his hesitation and misgivings now, the dark blue male felt as if they had existed long ago. Now, nothing mattered but the happy bliss he and Saphira had found. And if the dragoness laying happily in his arms was content, then he was as well.

As the pair of dragons snuggled and playfully nibbled at each other, Eragon became aware of Saphira's lower belly sliding against his, and he growled lecherously. _I hope you're not trying to get us started again so soon, _he teased. _That breakfast is looking mighty tempting..._

_Oh, hush you, S_aphira laughed in his head as she rolled away, the male giving a last playful swat at her flanks with a paw. _And here I was going to be nice and suggest we take a day off. _She swished her hips teasingly back at Eragon as she padded over to the deer she had brought. Eragon simply grinned widely as his eyes drank in her figure, watching every muscle in her body flex and flow as she moved her quartet of catches from the entrance to the nest beside him. Saphira laid back next to him with a soft lick along his snout. _Now eat up, _she huffed, although in a mock-motherly tone. _We have some things to discuss._

_Oh? _Eragon asked, even though he had already bitten into one of the deer given to him. He savored the warmth of the fresh kill, not even bothering to fight his latent human instincts anymore. The male gulped down his first bite and went in for another as Saphira set into her own meal.

_Yes, _she said simply. _I want to talk to you about children._

A harsh hack, and Eragon nearly choked on the large hunk of meat in his throat. Saphira watched with a slightly amused expression as he struggled to expel the chuck on deer, utterly forgetting any manners in the process. Finally, after deciding to just swallow the meat, Eragon gulped it down and stared back at his dragoness. _Ch-children? _he asked in a shaky tone. _Y-you mean you're...?_

Saphira snorted gently and rolled her eyes. _No, silly. If that was the case, it would have been the first words on my lips this morning. _She leaned in and nuzzled the startled dragon beside her. _But yes, children are what I wish to discuss._

Eragon paused for a heartbeat. _Our children?_

_Well, yes and no, _the dragoness sighed, taking a large bite of her own deer. _I freely admit, I hope to raise a family with you, Eragon. Wild dragons our age would undoubtedly already have at least one clutch of their own. _She shook her head slightly before she got too far off topic. _But I digress. That's __not what I want to talk about._

The dark blue male was silent for a minute, trying to follow, before his eyes brightened. _The eggs. The eggs we recovered from the Vault of Souls._

_Yes, _Saphira rumbled. _I know you and the elves had already planned the construction of the dragonhold and nursery, but what if the eggs begin to hatch before then? _She cocked her head at the male beside her. _Not only that, but we cannot keep them in that magic envelope forever. We need a place to keep them – a natural place. _

Eragon looked around at their cave. Even though it was easily large enough for ten dragons the size of him and Saphira, he wondered if she was thinking what he thought she was thinking. _You want to move them in with us? _he asked quietly.

Saphira held his gaze, looking back at him with a half-grin. _The thought had occurred to me...but no, there is simply not enough room. If only a few of the younglings hatched, that would still be awkward to have so many eggs in here, __**plus**__ the two of us and hatchlings. _Seeing the slightly dejected look on Eragon's face, she leaned in for a soft nuzzle. _But you are half right, my mate. I think we should find a big enough cave where the eggs can rest. _

_Are you sure? _Eragon asked. _In the magical field, we at least have them with us at all times, and can make sure they are safe. If we rest them in a cave, we would have to keep a constant eye on them, especially if one or more should start hatching. And if they hatch, we will have to be there rather quickly. Not to mention wh-_

Saphira silenced Eragon with a proverbial finger on his lips before he rambled off too far. _At ease, my mate, _she giggled. _This is why I wanted to talk to you about it. _

_Right, sorry, _Eragon grinned sheepishly. The busied themselves by finished their first deer, and set into their second catches before the male spoke up once more. _What if we asked Blodhgarm to cast some sort of enchantment on the cave? One that would alert us or the elves to an egg or eggs about to hatch?_

_Mmm...that might work, _Saphira said distractedly. _But I, like you, am not to keen on the idea of leaving the eggs unattended. _She rolled her shoulders to work out a slight kink. _As a female, my instincts press me to be with my eggs at all times, as I'm sure yours will too, Eragon. Now even though none of these are our offspring, the protective instinct will still be quite potent, as we are to be surrogate parents for the new younglings._

Eragon laid his head on his paws, already staring off into space. _It...is a difficult question. _He started running through ideas and possibilities in his head, each one as outlandish as the last. Images of he and Saphira having to dart between caves flashed behind his eyes, and he grew tired simply thinking of it. Then, like a spark of lighting, an idea came to him. Surprising Saphira so much that she snorted, the male jumped up and half-bounded to the cliff that was the entrance to their cave.

_Eragon? _Saphira asked curiously. _What is it?_

The male was perched on the cliff, looking off to both sides and even over the edge to the next cliff below. Then, he whirled around and padded eagerly back to Saphira, his eyes shining bright. _I think I __have an idea, _he hummed.

_Oh? Do tell then._

_Our cave is the only one on this cliff, _he began, nodding towards the entrance. _However, there are two caves nearly equal distance away to both the left and right of ours, each on a cliff of their own. _His jaws parted as he grinned in excitement. _They can't be more than a few dozen feet away..._

_What are you getting at, my mate? _Saphira asked, her own features alight in curiously.

Eragon simply rumbled deep in his chest as he leaned in to nuzzle Saphira's snout with his own. _How do you feel about making our cave bigger?_

* * *

><p>The midday sun sparkled off the scales of the two dragons as they wheeled about in the sky above the valley. Happy roars and mental shouts rang between them as they played, Eragon and Saphira more than happy to turn a simple flight into something fun. They dodged, dipped, twirled and dove around each other, darting across the clear sky in pursuit of each other. At times they would close and grapple with one another, before pushing away for more aerobatics. Other times, they would chase their partner through the air, nipping at their wings and tail playfully. To the dragons, this was the simple pleasure of life. Freedom, play, and happiness.<p>

Before long, however, their play led them to the small encampment atop the plateau where the elves had set up their temporary camps. Easily spotted against the natural tones of the earth, Eragon spiralled downward to the patch of blue fur that could only be Blodhgarm, Saphira right behind him. Landing before the elf with a slight bound, the large blue dragons greeted the elf and his companions with a pair of pleasant growls. _Master Blodhgarm, _Eragon rumbled softly.

_Shadeslayer, Brightscales, _the elf inclined his head respectfully. _It is joyous to see the two of you again. I take it all went well this past evening? _The deliberate smile on the elf's face was impossible to ignore.

Eragon tried not to blush at the implication in the elf's voice. Having to come and practically inform the elves of his and Saphira's intents yesterday was hard enough. Now he feared just what sort of comments might arouse. Especially from-

_Well, if the noise was any indication, I say things went quite well, _the deep voice of Glaedr rumbled from the right of Eragon, making the male's cheeks turn a distinct darker shade. An accompaniment of chuckles and snorts from the other Eldunari, and Eragon felt like turning away right there.

Saphira, on the other hand, simply rumbled deep in her chest, clearly not caring about the small insinuations. _You could say that, _she laughed, answering the old ones for both her and her mate. She leaned in to tenderly nuzzle Eragon's cheek, causing the rest of the elves who had begun to gather to break out in wide eyed looks of happiness. _I shall not go into details, but yes, things are very well between us. _

_Good to hear, _Umaroth intoned, as Glaedr and the other Eldunari tried to add a few more well-wishes to the newly minted mates. _But I doubt the two of you came to visit us just to say that. Why, when my mate and I were intimate, we usually spent the next day relaxing in our cave, _the old dragon went on, clearly ignoring the look of discomfort on Eragon's face, or the amusement on Saphira's. _Clearly there is something you wish to discuss._

_Erm, yes, _Eragon mumbled, before clearing his throat with a cough-like growl. _Saphira and I were talking about the eggs from the Vault of Souls, and we wanted to speak to all of you about it._

"Is something wrong?"a female elf with starlight-colored hair asked.

The dark scaled male that was Eragon shook his head. _No no, _he rumbled. _Not at all. Saphira and I simply wished to discuss the idea of placing them somewhere. _

_Toting them around in the magic field is fine for convenience, _Saphira added. _But the eggs should be somewhere more natural, where they may be allowed to rest and hatch properly._

_Mmm...yes, I see your point, _Umaroth said in his deep tone. _Although I can tell none are ready to hatch just quite yet, you do raise an important argument, Brightscales. _

"We _are _building a hold and nursery," another male elf interjected, his raven black hair ruffling in the slight breeze.

_Indeed we are, _Eragon rumbled gently. _But we are all aware of how long that will take to build. Saphira and I feel that the eggs should be bed down soon, so that they may become accustomed to their new home more quickly._

A mental snort came from Glaedr, adding his approval to the words. _Very well, Eragon. Do you have something in mind?_

_Yes, _Saphira purred brightly. _Eragon noticed that there are two caves next to ours along the mountain side. We investigated them, and they are quite large. Not ones I would have chosen for my nest, but still rather promising. _The sapphire dragon paused, then got herself back on topic. _Eragon and I want to know if it would be possible to remove the rock separating our cave and these two._

Blodhgarm looked up at the dark scaled male silently, contemplating the idea for a moment. "You wish to connect the two caves to your own? Thereby allowing you to watch over the eggs without travelling far from your nest?"

_Yes, Master Blodhgarm, _Eragon snorted softly. He traded a small glance with Saphira. _Our protective instincts – most prominently Saphira's – will undoubtedly drive us to watch over them intently. Having them close to us will make things much easier._

Opening a private conversation with the younger male, Glaedr rumbled in a low tone, _Eragon...is Saphira...?_

_No, _the Rider-turned-dragon shook his head gently. _But the fact remains that as the only mature dragons – not to mention mates - it is our instinct to protect and watch over the eggs, even though they are not our own. _

_Indeed, _the once golden dragon sighed. _I know firsthand of the shared responsibilities and protectiveness that a group of dragons can exhibit. It was very much so in Doru Araeba many years ago. _Then, once again opening his voice to the rest of the gathered souls, he continued. _I agree with your claims, young one. You and Saphira have raised a very valid argument and solution. _A chorus of voices from the other Eldunari added to his, each of the long-dead dragons agreeing with and supporting the young mates' proposition. Saphira simply hummed in her throat, pleased that the old ones had saw her reasoning, earning a small lick of affection from Eragon.

Blodhgarm was silent for another moment, contemplating the task ahead. "I too agree with you, Shadeslayer. We shall see to the task." He gave a small bow of his head. "However, it will take us some time to prepare the necessary spells, as well as ourselves."

_Of course, Master Blodhgarm, _Eragon said gently, inclining his own large head as well. _Tomorrow perhaps?_

"That shall be appropriate." There was a moment or two of silence, then the furred elf man spoke up again. "That reminds me...Shadeslayer, do you not think it time we contacted Queens Arya and Nasuada, and informed them of our claiming of a settlement?"

Had it not been wrapped tightly around Saphira's, Eragon would have smacked himself in the head with his tail. How could he have forgotten about his friends back in Alagaesia so quickly? Then again, as a certain sapphire tail teased his own and sent shivers of pleasure up his spine, the Rider-turned-dragon realized he _had _been quite preoccupied these last several days. _Quite right you are, Master Blodhgarm. In fact, if you would, let us contact them right now. No doubt they have been waiting all this time to hear from us._

Inclining his head once more, Blodhgarm motioned to two of his fellow elves, and the pair retrieved a large mirror from on of the tents they had set up. The mirror was easily larger than the two elven folk carrying it, which Eragon noticed with pleasure. Having such a large mirror would make communication with multiple participants much easier. With a chuckle, he remembered the time he had tried to speak to Saphira through the mirror in Nasuada's tent, and all he could see was her brilliant eye.

"I have also adapted the spell of scrying so that mental speech is also translated through the image," the blue-furred elf purred. "It will give you and Brightscales the honor of using your own voices and words in conversation."

_Thank you, Blodhgarm, _Saphira rumbled. Pleased as she was for others to so happily relay her words, the dragoness took pride in being able to do things herself. After all, they were _her _words.

Next to his mate, Eragon quickly began forming a speech in his head, hoping to explain all that Arya and Nasuada would see before them. For one, they would be more than shocked to hear his voice coming from the large blue dragon he had now become...not to mention the other details of what had befallen him and Saphira. A gentle growl came from his left, and Saphira tilted her head to nuzzle the male's jaw. _Do not worry, my mate, _she whispered. _All will be well. This shall not be the most outrageous thing we have all seen._

_I know, _Eragon rumbled back privately. _It will just be...awkward, what with everything that has happened between Arya and myself. I still care for her, and do not wish to cause her any pain, regardless of whether or not she ever reciprocated my feelings._

Saphira giggled softly, and surprised the male by giving his neck a tender – but very suggestive – nip. _Well, she had better get in line. You are mine now._

_Did I say I was complaining?_

_Cute, _she purred, nuzzling their snouts together as the male's gentle nibbles ran across her own muzzle.

The cat-like elven man whispered the spell of scrying, and the large mirror shimmered as an image appeared on its surface. Eragon and Saphira pulled back from their loving affections in order to face the window of magic before them. On the mirror, the interior of a grand hall appeared, vines and flowers running up the walls – which upon closer inspection, Eragon noticed were made or wood. Or, more precisely, a large tree. It took all of a heartbeat to recognize the interior of Tialdari Hall, the home of the nobles and ruler of the elves in Ellesmera. Although he himself could not remember this specific chamber, Eragon guessed it was Arya's personal quarters, having inherited the rule and position of Queen after her mother's death.

It only took several moments before a figure appeared before them. The elf was older, even though the youthful nature of his skin said otherwise. His eyes showed years of great wisdom and experience, framed by the sparkling hair the color of starlight. Upon seeing who was contacting them, the man instantly bowed and greeted all those present in the ancient language. Blodhgarm responded in kind for those gathered, then asked if they may speak to Queen Arya.

"My deepest apologies, Blodhgarm-elda," the man said softly. "Apologies to all of you. I am afraid Arya Drotting is not in Ellesmera. She has gone to the kingdom of Queen Nasuada to meet with Her Majesty, in order to conference on an issue arising in the human's domain."

_That sounds foreboding, _Eragon growled privately to Saphira and the Eldunari. The elder dragons agreed with the young male, and spoke amongst themselves even as Blodhgarm bade farewell to the elven noble and ended the spell.

This time, he intoned the spell towards another mirror in Nasuada's chambers at her castle in Ilirea – the once former capital of Galbatorix. The familiar sight of stone walls and rich tapestry greeted their gazes as the royal chambers shimmered into view, and Eragon felt a stab of homesickness in his large stomach. Sensing his discomfort, Saphira leaned in and nuzzled the length of his neck, humming softly. The dark blue male growled his tender thanks to her, giving her a quick lick on the snout, already feeling the sensations fade.

There was a rustling sound, and a familiar visage came into view on the large mirror. Her tight, coiled hair was woven in a delicate arrangement of braids and knots atop her head, the black color framing the sparkling gold tiara wonderfully. Her large, almond shaped eyes widened slightly, seeing who was on the other side of the mirror, and Eragon could have sworn she would break into tears any moment. He could see the collar of a day-dress around her neck, its royal purple contrasting nicely with the ebony color of her skin, and the silver necklace with what appeared to be a dragon-shaped pendant flashing against the background of darker colors. Eragon felt his heart soar at the sight of her again, and became aware of his and Saphira's loud humming, both dragons very pleased to see an old friend.

"By the goddess...it _is _you!" Nasuada whispered, a large smile breaking out over her face. Blodhgarm bowed and greeted the Queen in royal fashion, to which the ebony skinned woman replied in kind. Clearly, Nasuada had been practising her skills in the ancient language and elven traditions now that she had become Queen. "Master Blodhgarm, it is a blessing to finally hear from you once again."

Eragon blinked as she failed to greet him or Saphira, then realized that by her vantage point, Nasuada could probably only see Blodhgarm in her mirror. Even though their mirror was quite large, the smaller size of Nasuada's mirror must limit her to what she could see. Parting his large jaws in a grin, Eragon tried to contain himself for the surprise she would get when the elf-man stepped aside.

"Greetings, Lady Nasuada," Blodhgarm purred. "May the stars rejoice that we find you well. My kinsmen in Ellemsera tell me that Arya Drotting is with you in Ilirea, and that issues have arisen in the kingdom. I trust you are safe and well?"

"We are," the woman replied, even though her shoulders slumped with a sigh. "Indeed, there have been problems arising in isolated areas of Alagaesia after Galbatorix's fall and your departure. Nothing serious as of late, but I felt it necessary for Arya and I to quell them before they got any further."

"And Arya Drotting?"

A gentle smile flashed over Nasauda's face. "Out flying with Firnen at the moment." This time, it was Saphira's stomach that did the back-flip, the simple mention of the green dragon making her buried unease come forth once more. It lasted only a moment, as Eragon's tail squeezed hers gently, and she felt the comfort and love flow across their link, soothing her wandering worries. Oblivious to the two dragon's out of her sight, Nasuada went on. "Both he and Arya expressed a desire for some time to themselves. We have spent most of this week in talks and planning, trying to deal with the problems I mentioned." Another bright grin stretched over her face. "I'm sure the two of them are looking forward to seeing Eragon and Saphira again. Are they with you?" Her look had become hopeful, clearly eager to see her old friends once again.

A rare grin appeared on the visage of the furred elf, which cased a look of surprise to fester on Nasuada. "They are indeed, My Lady. However...Eragon wishes me to make sure you are sitting down," the elf purred, having been quickly and privately contacted by Eragon himself. A chorus of chuckles passed between all the dragons, alive and Eldunari alike.

"Now you have me on edge, Blodhgarm," Nasuada muttered. "May I see them?"

With a bow, the elf stepped aside so that he revealed the pair of dragons behind him. Obviously, she was able to see both in their entirety, for Nasuada let out a soft gasp and her smile grew tenfold. "Saphira!" she laughed, staring through to the sapphire dragoness. "My stars, look at you!"

_Hello, Nasuada, _Saphira hummed happily, her words being altered by Blodhgarm's spell to translate through the mirror so Nasuada could hear them. _It is good to see you again._

"You as well," the woman smiled. "You are a sight for sore eyes, Saphira. I have missed you and Eragon greatly." Her eyes flickered around the scene before her, clearly looking for said Rider. Then, she seemed no longer able to contain herself, as Nasuada smiled widely again, laying eyes on the dark blue male next to Saphira. "I also see you have made a new friend," she giggled.

_You might say that, _Saphira grinned, flashing her fangs. Leaning over, she ran her snout along the male dragon's neck, in obvious delight on Nasuada's behalf.

The young woman clearly had to restrain herself from launching into a multitude of questions, the sight of yet another dragon with Saphira joyous beyond comprehension, nearly making her forget about Eragon's apparent absence. In the end, she managed to contain herself and be civil. "Are you going to introduce us?"

Now, Saphira chuckle and grin became more pronounced. _Why would I need to do that? You are already very well acquainted._

Nasuada tilted her head slightly. "Saphira, I have never met this dragon before."

_Oh, sure you have, _the dragoness growled gleefully, clearly enjoying the prolonging of the big surprise. _He simply looked...different..last time you saw him._

_Saphira..._Eragon rumbled privately, although a part of him wanted to laugh at the playfulness he felt from her across their link. _Stop teasing the poor woman. _

_Hush. I'm enjoying this,_ the dragoness smiled, before turning her attention back to the dumbfounded Nasuada.

"I don't understand," the woman confessed. "Is this not one of the dragons whose egg you recovered from Vroengard?"

_Even if one of the younglings had hatched, he would be nowhere near this size already, _Saphira said in a mock condescending tone. _No...this fine male dragon is much more special._

Now the ebony skinned woman looked completely confused, her eyes lowering as she tried to figure out the cryptic dragoness' words. A few moments passed before Eragon snorted loudly. _Oh for the love of...Saphira, just tell her!_

Nasuada's eyes darted back up and her jaw dropped in utter shock. It was then Eragon realized he had spoken 'aloud', and rolled his eyes as Saphira lost herself to a fit of giggles, the dragoness huffing and growling deep in her throat in complete glee. "No...it-it cannot be," Nasuada whispered, inching closer to the mirror she spoke through. Her eyes went wide in wonder as the male dragon before her looked straight at her, their eyes meeting, and her brain began to feel the truth. That voice was unmistakeable, even though its source was unexpected. "E-Eragon?"

_Hello, old friend, _he finally rumbled, causing her to gasp and clap her hand over her mouth. _It is I._

"H-how? When?" the woman stuttered, at a complete loss for words.

_It is a long story, _Eragon sighed, still amused by Saphira's persistent giggles. _In short, this was a gift from the Eldunari. _He quickly summarized the brief tale, telling his old friend about how he was now blessed with the form of a dragon, as well as the ability to change back and forth as he wished, thanks to the vast amount of magic the gathered Eldunari were capable of. It took a while before Nasuada stopped plying him with questions, the young woman wanting to know virtually every detail surrounding his gift and transformation.

"This...is unbelievable," Nasuada finally murmured, eyeing the new body of her friend carefully. "You make quite a striking dragon, Eragon."

_Thank you._

"I will admit, I was a little uneasy at first. Seeing that you had become a dragon made me worry for the next generation of Riders you are supposed to train." Her smile returned. "But, I know you would never forsake your duties. That, and knowing you are able to become human again as you wish, puts all my misgivings to rest." In surprise show of friendship, Nasuada bowed and twisted her hand over his chest in a sign of respect towards the male dragon. "Good health to you, Eragon _Brightscales._"

The pair of dragons suddenly started laughing and huffing deep in their throats, much to the confusion of their friend. At her curious look, Eragon managed to control his chuckles long enough to explain. _By giving me Saphira's name, you have implied that we are __**together**__, Nasuada._

"Oh, my apologies," she said, slightly flustered. "I didn't realize tha-"

_We never said you were mistaken, S_aphira growled smugly, leaning in to lick Eragon's cheek.

Seeing this, Nasuada's eyes became so wide Eragon feared they would burst from her head. The young woman worked her mouth, trying to form words through her utter shock. "Y-you mean you're...?"

_Yes, _Eragon growled happily, draping a wing possessively around Saphira, earning a warm gurgle.

"I...I had always thought you two were close," Nasuada marvelled, looking at them with happy tears in her eyes. "There were times when I wondered how much you two truly cared for one another." Her brilliant white teeth flashed as a large smile broke out once more. "May the goddess bless you, my friends. I am so happy for you."

_Thank you, Nasuada, _Saphira whispered, nuzzling her head under Eragon's chin. _It has not been an easy road getting here, but now that we are together, I could not be more happy._

The young woman started to speak again, before a voice in the background drew her attention. There was a moment of garbled speech behind her, before she turned back to her friends with a sigh. "I wish I could remain and talk more with you, but urgent matters require my attention." Huffing to herself, she slapped the out-of-sight dresser that her mirror rested on. "There is so much I want to speak to you about," she whispered. "Your new home, your progress, your new life together..."

_This will not be the last time we speak,_ Eragon rumbled in a resolute tone. _Now that we have found a place to settle down and call home, I promise we will be in more constant contact. _Saphira snorted and dipped her head in agreement, equally as pleased to once more see their friends back home in Alagaesia.

Nasuada nodded firmly. "I agree. Once a week, I would like to hear from you so that you can inform me of your progress, and so that we may stay touch about all the new and exciting things in your lives," she grinned, giving the two dragons a knowing wink.

Eragon and Saphira heartily agreed, and finished with informing Nasuada of their approximate location as the young woman hastily scribbled on a map nearby. With a fond farewell, Blodhgarm ended the spell and Nasuada's image faded from the large mirror. Stretching his body, Eragon noticed the rapidly sinking sun, and was surprised that they had been speaking with Nasuada for almost the entire afternoon. Even so, it didn't feel like near enough time. Already, the Rider-turned-dragon was looking forward to the next time they spoke.

Admittedly, Eragon was slightly downtrodden having not gotten the change to speak to Arya. She deserved to know all that had happend to them, especially in regards to he and Saphira becoming mates. After all that had transpired between him and the elven woman, Eragon felt it a point of honor that she knew things were now going to be very different for them. He still cared for her, yes, as she was a very dear friend. But all the bottled up passion and desire he had thought he held for her had begun to greatly diminish these past weeks.

_No...not diminish, _he thought with agrin. _They just found a new target. _His eyes wandered over to his mate's graceful form as he rubbed her back with his wing, and allowed the worries to fade away. If his and Arya's friendship meant anything, Eragon knew she would understand. As if sensing his desires for time to themselves, Saphira stretched out her wings, indcating it was time to go, a wide, fang-filled grin upon her muzzle.

* * *

><p>Taking their leave of the elves, Saphira and Eragon took to the sky to find their evening meal, and brought their catches back to their home on the mountain side. Claws clacking on the hard stone, the pair of dragons eagerly padded over to their nest, Eragon's slightly larger form curling around Saphira. She leaned up to give his jaw a happy nuzzle, before the two of them set into their meals, cuddling all the while.<p>

When the last remnants of their dinner vanished behind their eager jaws, Saphira yawned and leaned into Eragon's warm body. _Mmm...and now for the best part of the day, _she purred.

_And what would that be? _Eragon grinned at her, even as he automatically curled a little tighter around her form.

_Sleeping with you._

The male rumbled and hummed deep in his chest, leaning down to lick across her neck. Right away, he felt Saphira's maw brush up against his own, initiating another of their unique little kisses. They nibbled and licked at each other for several minutes, happily losing themselves to the loving affections of their mate. Eragon reached down and wrapped his left foreleg around Saphira's midsection, holding her tenderly as they stretched out into a laying position.

Saphira shuffled her head over to lay against his, purring in content as he held her close. _Do you think we could spend the morning together tomorrow?_

_Of course, why wouldn't we? _Eragon tilted his head towards his mate.

Saphira parted her jaws in a gleaming grin. _I meant, I want to sleep in tomorrow. I never really got the chance this morning when I went to fetch breakfast._

_You didn't have to you know, _the male teased, nibbling along her neck. _My hunger can wait in exchange for a few more hours laying with you. _

_I love you, Eragon, _the dragoness whispered, nuzzling back into his embrace. She felt her tail get tenderly wrapped with his own, and she shivered happily. The male laid his head atop hers gently, rumbling and purring to her.

_And I you, my mate, _he hummed, putting all he could behind the words. His large paw rubbed along her belly slowly, soothing her, as the pair of them felt the call of sleep beckoning them. Then, he couldn't help the little grin that touched his muzzle. _Depending on how we begin to remodel our nest tomorrow...we may have to occupy ourselves for a while. Any ideas?_

The dragoness was silent for a few heartbeats, before a rich growl echoed from her. _Don't start, _she chuckled. _Otherwise I'll never get to sleep._

_Just a thought, _Eragon rumbled happily, laying his head down with hers once more. The dragoness gave a coughing growl in her throat as she laughed, before a pleased yelp escaped her mate's maw as her hind leg rubbed a very sensitive spot between his legs. _Tease..._

_You started it._

_Goodnight, love, _Eragon snorted, hoping to end their little play before it led to something more. Saphira shuffled again, trying to hold herself as close to his muscular body as possible.

_Goodnight, Eragon...my love._

* * *

><p><strong>(*sighs*) Ahh...it feels good to be back.<strong>

**I know this one took a long time to come out, but I have been greatly sidetracked as of late. I'm starting a new series on SoFurry as an outlet for my lemon-loving side, and of course, there is my other major fic _Blood of a _Dragon. **

**I should mention that this is not an indication of frequent updates once again. I still have alot of work to do in finishing up my outlining of the first act of this story.**

**Ideally, I am shooting for a new update roughly once a month. Now, before I get any groaning, just remember I'm going for quality over speed. Think about that before I get 50 "Please post next chapter!" reviews. **

**Now, in regards to the chapter, I included a few little tidbits that allude to some upcoming events. Maybe you'll spot them, maybe you'll just have to wait and find out. As for Eragon and Saphira having children, its evident that our two dragons still have much work ahead of them in building their new home, as well as preparing to raise all these eggs. So, as Saphira said, her not falling gravid from their passionate first night is not really a big issue to her right now. After all...she has the mate she never dreamed to have. I'd say she's pretty content. **

**Of course, anything can happen in the future...so who knows?**

**Anyways, glad to be back my friends. As always...  
><strong>

**Until next time!**


End file.
